All Kind of Love 2
by Leticia Marques
Summary: uze não suporta Brad desde que se mudou para Carmel depois de sua mãe ter casado com Andy. Os dois não perdiam tempo em se alfinetar sempre que encontravam uma oportunidade. Mas, já dizia o ditado, há uma tênue linha entre o amor e o ódio.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_A água salgada escorria pelo seu corpo atlético enquanto ele corria na minha direção com um sorriso no rosto._

Quanto mais próximo ele ficava de mim, mas detalhes eu podia ver do seu corpo. A água escorrendo pelo seu peito firme e sem pelos, descendo pelo seu abdômen marcado por músculos, as entradinhas que eram a minha perdição sumindo dentro da bermuda verde e branca que tinha sido um presente meu.

— Vem comigo para a água — ele chamou, ainda não tão perto quanto eu queria.

— A água está gelada.

— Não está. — E para confirmar sua resposta, ele se abaixou à minha frente e inclinou o corpo na minha direção, me fazendo deitar sobre a toalha estendida na areia quente, ficando sobre o meu corpo. — Está vendo só? Está quente.

Eu podia sentir a água gelada no seu corpo, mas tê-lo assim tão perto, colado à mim, fazia com que eu nem percebesse esse detalhe, sentindo apenas a sua pele macia e quente contra a minha.

— Vem comigo — ele tornou a chamar, agora sussurrando no meu ouvido, e eu não tive outra escolha a não ser ir com ele, meu corpo praticamente sendo atraído como um imã.

Fiquei em pé com a ajuda dele e andamos de mãos dadas para dentro do mar, sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

Apenas quando estávamos submersos — eu até os ombros e ele até o peito — foi que voltamos a conversar.

— Estava com saudade de você — ele murmurou, baixo demais para que qualquer pessoa além de mim ouvisse, embora não houvesse ninguém por perto na água.

— Eu também — falei no mesmo tom, dando um passo na sua direção para diminuir a distância dos nossos corpos.

Quando sua mão envolveu a minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto ainda, mas sem colar nossos corpos, eu soltei um suspiro de frustração.

— Eu quero você — falei irritada, ainda baixo demais.

— Eu também. Mas vamos ter que esperar um pouco mais — ele falou, parecendo tão frustrado quanto eu estava. — Mas se você quiser, posso te dar um pouco de alívio agora.

O encarei sem entender enquanto ele olhava na direção da praia e então voltou a me encarar, imediatamente tirando a mão da minha cintura para infiltrá-la na parte de baixo do meu biquíni marrom.

Soltei um gemido de surpresa e prazer e deixei que ele continuasse com as carícias na minha intimidade enquanto eu ousava tanto quanto ele, infiltrando uma mão na sua bermuda, logo sentindo seu membro rijo entre os meus dedos.

Ele continuava me tocando, às vezes me penetrando com dois dedos, e eu fazia o mesmo com ele, masturbando-o lentamente, os dois sempre alternando olhares na direção da praia para ver se não tinha ninguém olhando na nossa direção.

— Vai mais rápido — ele pediu naquela voz rouca que eu adorava, e prontamente atendi.

Quanto mais rápido eu o tocava, mais rápido ele me penetrava, e eu já começava a sentir os espasmos me envolverem quando um som irritante e repetitivo começou a atrapalhar a minha concentração.

— Que barulho é esse? — perguntei irritada, olhando ao redor.

— Parece um som de despertador.

E então eu acordei.

Estava arfando, suada, trêmula e completamente molhada entre as pernas quando joguei o despertador longe, irritada com aquela interrupção. Mas então a lembrança do sonho voltou a minha mente e eu sentei de uma vez na cama, ainda arfando, mas dessa vez pelo choque da lembrança. Eu não podia estar sonhando com ele. Não com ele. De todas as pessoas com quem eu poderia ter um sonho erótico, ele jamais entraria na lista.

— Brad, eu vou contar tudo para mamãe!

— Morrendo de medo, Suzinha!

— Argh! NÃO ME CHAMA DE SUZINHA! — gritei a plenos pulmões enquanto saía correndo escada abaixo atrás de Brad, depois dele ter feito o favor de puxar meu cabelo, desfazendo o rabo de cavalo perfeito que eu tinha passado cinco minutos arrumando em frente ao espelho.

— Que gritaria é essa a essa hora? — Andy perguntou parado ao pé da escada e olhou alarmado para nós. — Ei, ei, vocês dois, podem parar. Nada de brigas no café da manhã.

— Ele assanhou meu cabelo!

— Ela está de TPM!

Nós gritamos ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que Andy não entendesse nada, mas eu entendi bem o que Brad falou.

— Quem é que está de TPM, hein?

— Você. Viu só como a sua voz fica toda fina quando está nesses dias!

— Brad, deixe-a em paz!

— Já deixei — Brad falou, fazendo pouco caso enquanto eu tornava a subir as escadas, e entrei no meu quarto para tentar arrumar meu cabelo de novo.

O fato era que eu estava mesmo de TPM, mas jamais deixaria Brad saber disso.

Aquele era o meu normal com Brad. Brigávamos desde que eu me mudei para a sua casa, há dois anos, quando minha mãe casou com o pai dele. Eu o odiava e ele me odiava também. Por isso tinha ficado tão surpresa de ser logo ele a fazer parte daquele sonho. Não ele!

Um mês se passou e eu já nem pensava mais naquele sonho estúpido. Saí com os meus amigos da escola e me mantinha mais afastada possível no meio irmão adotivo. Ele, felizmente, fazia o mesmo.

Mas uma noite específica, quando minha mãe tinha ido jantar com Andy, Jake estava num dos seus encontros amorosos e David tinha ido dormir na casa de um amigo da escola, tudo mudou.

Eu estava trancada no meu quarto fazendo a lição de casa, mas desisti depois de um tempo, sentindo calor demais para me concentrar. Então, resolvi sentar na janela do meu quarto, tentando captar qualquer brisa que viesse do mar. Apaguei as luzes do meu quarto para ver as estrelas, e fiquei ali sentada, observando a Baía de Carmel.

Vi quando Brad chegou de bicicleta e me escondi para que ele não me visse. Ele entrou perguntando se havia alguém em casa e eu me mantive calada, não querendo que ele viesse implicar comigo. Mas quando ele não subiu as escadas imediatamente, demorando demais lá embaixo, eu comecei a pensar que ele estava aprontando algo.

Querendo mais que tudo encontrar ele fazendo algo que não deveria e o entregar a Andy para deixá-lo de castigo, eu desci as escadas silenciosamente, não o encontrando em parte alguma.

Me concentrando um pouco, consegui ouvir o barulho do chuveiro da piscina e fui até lá para lhe dar um susto.

Mas quem acabou levando o susto não foi ele.

A porta estava entreaberta e eu podia vê-lo de onde estava, encontrando-o de costas, debaixo do chuveiro. Ele estava apenas de sunga, sua cabeça baixa e os músculos das costas estavam contraídos como se ele estivesse tenso. Mas, ao prestar mais atenção, vi que não era exatamente aquilo. Sua mão esquerda estava apoiada na parede de azulejos, enquanto sua mão direita se mantinha em movimento, em algum ponto na altura do seu quadril.

De início, imaginei que ele estava se lavando, e já ia me retirar quando um gemido saiu da boca dele. E eu congelei no lugar.

Sua mão se movia cada vez mais rápida, e agora eu sabia bem o que ele estava fazendo.

As imagens do sonho imediatamente voltaram à minha mente e eu, involuntariamente, comecei a sentir meu corpo inteiro aquecendo. Seus gemidos roucos me deixavam ainda mais quente, enquanto a lembrança da sua mão em mim, mesmo que em sonho, me fez estremecer.

Eu tentava sair dali, mas minhas pernas pareciam não querer obedecer.

Quando ele finalmente acabou, seu corpo relaxou completamente enquanto ele respirava com dificuldade, arrumando a sunga no lugar. Então, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em sair dali o mais rápido possível, ele se voltou, seu olhar caindo exatamente onde eu estava.

Seus olhos arregalaram ao me ver ali e ele pareceu momentaneamente sem reação, assim como eu estava. Mas quando Brad se moveu decidido na minha direção, eu me voltei ainda mais rápido que ele, disparando para dentro da cozinha.

— Suze, espera! — ele gritou, e eu apressei os passos, querendo chegar logo ao meu quarto e me trancar lá para sempre. — Suzannah, espera, por favor.

Não parei de andar até que sua mão segurou meu braço e fez com que eu me voltasse.

— Me solta! — pedi por entre os dentes, puxando meu braço com força. Tentei sair dali de novo, mas novamente ele me segurou pelo braço. — Não toca em mim, seu imundo — esbravejei, tornando a puxar meu braço com força.

— Só me escuta — ele pediu com quase desespero.

— O que você quer? — perguntei, cruzando os braços sobre os seios, tentando evitar que ele visse o quanto eles estavam túmidos através da blusa fina.

— Não conta isso ao meu pai, por favor. Ele acabaria com a minha raça. Ainda mais se souber que você viu tudo.

— Eu não vi nada — falei, embora aquela fosse a mentira mais lavada que eu poderia contar naquele momento. E ele sabia disso.

— Então você não vai contar? — ele perguntou e eu não sabia dizer se seu olhar estava desesperado ou relaxado.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar na direção dele, preferindo observar o armário de porcelanas da minha mãe.

— Não. — Até porque, eu jamais teria coragem de contar para qualquer pessoa que tinha encontrado o filho do meu padrasto se masturbando debaixo do chuveiro da piscina.

— Obrigado, Suze. Fico te devendo essa.

Dei as costas a ele, começando a subir as escadas, mas me voltei no quarto degrau, finalmente o encarando.

— Só vamos esquecer esse fato nojento, por favor — pedi.

— Não é nojento, Suzinha — ele falou, parecendo completamente esquecido de ter sido pego no flagra, e sorriu. — Homens fazem isso sempre. Claro que nem sempre eles são flagrados, mas...

— Encerrando o assunto! — interrompi, mais uma vez lhe dando as costas, e voltei a subir.

— Mulheres fazem isso também, Suze. Você devia tentar qualquer dia desses. Alivia o estresse.

— Vai se ferrar, Bradley! — gritei, batendo a porta do meu quarto com toda força que possuía, enquanto o som da sua risada ecoava lá embaixo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Uma semana depois desse ocorrido era o meu aniversário. Caiu num sábado e todos os meus amigos da escola vieram para o churrasco que Andy preparou especialmente para a ocasião.

Ganhei um celular novo de Andy, sandálias de salto da nova coleção de Christian Dior da minha mãe, e o Box de DVDs do Senhor dos Anéis, presente de Cee Cee e Adam. Jake me deu um CD de músicas de praia, e David, um livro sobre a história de Carmel. Outra pessoa que me deu um livro também, estranhamente, foi Brad. E o pior, era um livro sobre as técnicas do surf, mesmo eu nunca tendo demonstrado qualquer interesse em aprender a surfar.

Já à noite, depois do jantar, me tranquei no quarto para tomar banho e depois coloquei o CD que Jake tinha me dado, gostando de verdade das músicas. Guardei os presentes com cuidado, tendo ainda mais cuidado com os sapatos e o Box de DVDs, e fiquei folheando o livro que David tinha me dado, sentada no banco da janela enquanto lia um pouco sobre Carmel.

Quando começou a me dar sono, eu coloquei o livro de lado, desligando o som e me preparei para dormir, vestindo uma camisola estampada.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/Tbn07Nnf5UI/AAAAAAAABL8/6LFSSYguXMw/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-04-28%20às%2020.11.

Apenas quando fui deitar na cama, foi que lembrei do presente de Brad, ao vê-lo perto do travesseiro.

— Presente inútil — murmurei, pegando o livro de qualquer jeito, e sentei na beira da cama para dar uma folheada rápida nele.

O começo era só sobre alongamento e posicionamento na prancha ainda em terra. Toda aquela bobagem que eu estava cansada de ver na praia diariamente. Mas então, passando mais as páginas, eu encontrei um buraco no livro, grande o suficiente para caber o CD que havia dentro dele.

Olhando mais atentamente, vi que era um DVD, mas não havia nada escrito nele indicando o que era. Cheguei a pensar que poderia ser um DVD sobre surf, mas que tipo de editora faria um buraco no livro para colocar um DVD?

Estava prestes a jogar tudo aquilo fora, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e eu o coloquei no aparelho de DVD, ligando a TV em seguida.

A tela ficou preta por alguns segundo enquanto eu esperava em pé com o controle na mão, mas então um filme começou a rolar, sem abertura, sem nome, nem nada. Era apenas uma sala de aula com alunos aparentemente da minha idade, e um professor de física lindo de morrer. Uma das alunas estava dormindo na sua aula e ele parou ao lado dela, batendo na sua carteira com força, fazendo-a pular assustada.

Enquanto o professor reclamava com ela na frente da turma e lhe dava uma penitência, eu sentei na ponta da cama, curiosa sobre que filme era aquele.

Depois que toda a turma saiu, a garota dorminhoca ficou e o professor também.

Quando ele trancou a sala e se voltou para ela com uma palmatória na mão, mandando-a se debruçar sobre a mesa e ela prontamente atendeu, eu comecei a desconfiar que tipo de filme era aquele. E quando o professor ergueu sua saia do uniforme, revelando uma calcinha pequena demais, minha ficha finalmente caiu.

Uma batida à porta me fez pular da cama assustada, e eu corri para desligar a TV antes que alguém ouvisse algo.

Respirei fundo e corri para a porta, me deparando com ninguém menos que Brad encostado ao portal de madeira.

— O que você quer? — perguntei bruscamente, segurando a maçaneta com força.

— Ei, sem me atacar, ok? Vim em paz — ele falou, erguendo as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo. — Só queria saber se você me empresta "O Retorno do Rei". Ainda não assisti ao último filme da série.

— Ah. Isso. — Dei as costas para ele, entrando novamente no quarto e me dirigi até a minha escrivaninha onde tinha deixado o Box dos filmes. — Só tome cuidado.

— Pode deixar — Brad falou e eu me assustei novamente, ao perceber que ele tinha entrado no quarto também e agora olhava ao redor curioso.

— Entrou para quê? — perguntei ainda com a embalagem nas mãos, tentando rasgar o plástico que envolvia a caixa. — Sai do meu quarto.

Para meu desespero, seu olhar caiu sobre a minha cama, diretamente no livro de surf.

— Olha só. Pelo visto ela gostou do meu presente — ele falou com um sorriso, já se aproximando da cama.

— Sai do meu quarto, Brad! — esbravejei, correndo na frente dele para pegar o livro antes que ele visse que o DVD não estava mais ali dentro.

Mas ele facilmente passou na minha frente e pegou o livro, rapidamente folheando até a página certa, e sorriu para mim ao ver que o buraco estava vazio, enquanto eu me desesperava tentando alcançar o livro que ele segurava no alto.

— Então você já achou o presente real — ele falou, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, e jogou o livro sobre a cama.

Seu olhar então caiu diretamente na TV, mas ela, obviamente estava desligada.

— Escondeu ou jogou fora? — ele perguntou, olhando ao redor novamente.

— Sai do meu quarto agora! — ordenei por entre os dentes, tentando empurrá-lo para fora.

Mas nem preciso dizer que a minha força, comparada a dele, era completamente insignificante.

— O lixo está vazio — ele comentou, olhando para dentro da lixeira pequena que ficava ao lado da escrivaninha, e então continuou esquadrinhando o quarto.

— Se você não sair agora, eu não empresto mais "O Retorno do Rei".

— Credo. Tudo bem, eu saio.

E ele estava saindo mesmo quando seus olhos pousaram no aparelho de DVD onde os minutos do filme continuavam rolando. Por que raios eu não lembrei de desligar isso?

— Ora, ora, ora!

— Brad... — adverti, tornando a empurrá-lo para fora, mas ele simplesmente deu meia volta e andou até a minha cama, pegando logo o controle remoto da TV.

Não pensei duas vezes e me joguei sobre ele, impedindo-o de completar o movimento, fazendo nós dois cairmos sobre a cama.

— Me dá isso! — gritei, tentando alcançar o controle, enquanto ele tentava ligar a televisão.

— Você está assistindo pornô, Suzinha? — ele perguntou entre risos.

Então, num movimento preciso, Brad nos girou na cama, conseguindo me deixar de bruços, e prendeu minhas mãos às costas, sentando sobre as minhas coxas para me impedir de me debater. E quando a televisão ligou, eu simplesmente congelei debaixo dele.

A cena agora tinha avançado para o ponto em que o professor começava a bolinar a aluna, massageando seus seios já completamente livres de blusa e sutiã, enquanto ela rebolava a bunda nele.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio até que a voz da minha mãe soou no andar de baixo, nos fazendo pular assustados.

— Brad, Suze, parem de brigar!

Brad imediatamente saiu de cima de mim, pulando para fora da cama, e eu imediatamente fiz o mesmo, arrumando minha camisola que tinha subido um pouco.

— Considere isso um presente educativo — ele falou, rumando para fora do quarto. — Faça bom proveito. — E então saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Naquela noite eu sonhei com Brad novamente. No sonho, eu era a aluna e ele o professor, e eu gemia alto enquanto ele me batia com a palmatória, exigindo que eu dissesse o quanto o queria.

Nos dias seguintes, eu sequer conseguia encará-lo. Estava pior do que quando o peguei se masturbando. Dessa vez tinha sido ele que me pegara no flagra, assistindo filme pornô. Tudo bem que eu não sabia que tipo de filme era de início, mas ele nunca iria acreditar nisso se eu dissesse.

Eu pensava que Brad tinha esquecido isso — ou rezava para que fosse assim — até que ele me confrontou na quinta feira seguinte, quando, mais uma vez, estávamos sozinhos em casa.

— Posso falar com você um instante? — ele perguntou enquanto eu subia as escadas para me trancar no meu quarto mais uma vez.

Ele tinha me trazido da escola no carro de Jake, porque esse iria ficar até mais tarde para o treino de basquete.

— Tenho um trabalho para fazer — respondi sem parar de subir as escadas, mas logo o ouvia me seguindo.

— Você não é tão boa aluna assim, Suze.

— Eu faço o possível.

— Você está me evitando — ele falou, e não era uma pergunta.

— E eu não faço isso sempre?

Entrei no meu quarto e até tentei fechar a porta, mas ele simplesmente a segurou e entrou também.

— Você nem consegue me olhar nos olhos — Brad continuou e aquilo era a mais pura verdade. — Isso é por causa do presente que te dei? Se quiser, eu pego de volta.

— Tanto faz, Brad — resmunguei, jogando minha mochila em cima da cama, e tirei alguns livros de dentro dela, levando-os para cima da escrivaninha.

— Ao menos me diz o que você achou do filme.

— Eu não assisti — falei, me esforçando para soar tão descontraída quanto ele. Quanto antes resolvesse aquele problema, melhor. E ignorar suas perguntas só o faria ficar mais tempo ali dentro.

— Como não assistiu? Eu deixei a televisão ligada quando saí.

— E eu desliguei. Conheça o poder do controle remoto.

— Qual é, Suze. É só um filme. Não é o fim do mundo, sabe?

— Pode não parecer, Bradley — falei, me voltando corajosamente na direção dele, só então o encarando, prostrando as duas mãos no quadril —, mas eu não sou de assistir esse tipo de coisa. Tenho muito mais a fazer.

— Essa coisa é um filme muito instrutivo, Suze — ele falou, na mesma postura de desafio, também colocando as mãos no quadril. — Te dei para você ver que não são só os homens que se dão prazer. Quem sabe assim você aprendia como se faz e fazia também. Já disse que tira o estresse, não disse?

Peguei o livro que estava mais perto de mim e atirei na direção dele, gritando para ele sair do quarto.

Quando Brad saiu correndo e rindo, eu corri para fechar a porta e me joguei na cama, gritando contra o travesseiro.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando estava mais calma, eu lembrei que realmente tinha um trabalho a fazer e sentei à escrivaninha, começando a pesquisar sobre o Oriente Médio na Internet.

Estava tão concentrada que não ouvi a porta abrindo, percebendo apenas que havia alguém no quarto quando uma corda passou ao redor do meu corpo, me prendendo à cadeira.

Gritei com o susto e me voltei para bater em quem quer que fosse o invasor, mas dei de cara com Brad.

— Que merda é essa que você está fazendo? — perguntei tentando me desvencilhar da corda. — Me solta, seu imbecil.

— Não enquanto não provar meu ponto para você — ele falou, dando mais uma volta na corda.

— Me solta agora, Brad, ou eu juro que...

— Você não vai poder fazer nada enquanto eu não te soltar. Estou seguro por enquanto. — Continuei me debatendo na cadeira, mas aquelas cordas estava muito bem presas. — Pronto. Vamos nessa — ele falou, empurrando a cadeira até o meio do quarto, me deixando de frente para a televisão. — Vamos ver se o DVD ainda está aqui dentro — Brad continuou, indo até o aparelho e ejetando o disco que estava dentro dele.

Mas era apenas o show de uma banda que eu gosto.

— Eu quebrei — falei, abrindo um sorriso quando ele se voltou me olhando com indignação.

Ponto para mim.

— Tudo bem. Eu tenho o original — ele falou, abrindo um sorriso maior que o meu, e saiu do quarto.

Ponto para Brad.

Suspirei, forçando a corda novamente, mas ela não cedia de jeito nenhum.

Brad rapidamente voltou e colocou o DVD no aparelho, ligando a TV em seguida e veio para o meu lado, me arrastando para perto da cama, sentando aos pés dela, exatamente atrás de mim.

— Agora assista — ele falou, e então aquelas imagens voltaram à tela. — Ah, já ia esquecendo — ele murmurou de repente, pulando da cama e foi até a porta, trancando-a em seguida. — Não vamos querer que ninguém entre aqui de repente, não é?

— Eu não vou assistir isso.

— Ah, vai sim.

— Posso simplesmente fechar os olhos.

— Mas não vai — ele falou, voltando a sentar atrás de mim. — Você é curiosa demais para fazer isso.

E o pior é que o filho da mãe tinha razão.

— Por que você está fazendo isso? — perguntei num tom estranhamente calmo, embora por dentro eu estivesse fervilhando de raiva.

— Sua mãe não parece ser do tipo que conversa sobre sexo com você, então eu sinto que é minha obrigação te instruir nesse aspecto. Sabe, como irmão mais velho.

— Você não é meu irmão — resmunguei no mesmo instante.

— Ainda bem que não sou, ou isso seria muito estranho.

O filme continuava rolando à minha frente e eu realmente não conseguia conter a curiosidade e mantinha os olhos na tela. Estava na mesma cena de quando Brad tinha ligado a televisão na outra noite, com o professor bolinando a aluna.

"Você foi uma aluna muito indisciplinada hoje, Kelly" ele dizia, segurando a aluna pelos cabelos.

— Kelly. Tinha que ser nome de vadia mesmo — comentei, sem conseguir conter a piada.

— Ela é vadia, mas é muito gostosa — Brad falou atrás de mim.

— Vocês já...?

— Claro. Você acha que tem alguém do time de futebol que ela não transou? E alguns do de basquete também.

— Jake?

— Ele foi o primeiro do time.

— Credo. Que vagabunda.

— Mas você já sabia disso. Agora para de conversar e presta atenção no filme.

— Grande filme esse — desdenhei. — Merece um Oscar por melhor roteiro.

— Por roteiro não, mas esse ganhou o "Oscar" dos filmes pornôs quando foi lançado. Agora assiste.

Suspirando, voltei a minha atenção total ao filme, vendo que não tinha escolha.

"Ah, mas é claro que você vai receber sua punição" o professor continuava, agora com a aluna de frente para ele, sentada com as pernas abertas na sua mesa. "Quero que você dê um pequeno show para mim."

"O que o senhor quer de mim, professor?" a aluna estúpida perguntou, fazendo uma voz irritante de menininha assustada.

O professor riu para ela enquanto puxava uma das carteiras, posicionando-a de frente para a aluna, e sentou.

"Quero que você goze para mim e me deixe ver tudo."

Ela sorriu de volta para ele e terminou de tirar a calcinha, mantendo a saia que agora parecia apenas uma faixa na sua cintura, e em seguida apoiou os dois pés na mesa, ficando completamente aberta para ele. E ela não perdeu tempo em começar a se masturbar.

Eu queria desviar o olhar ou fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia. Era como no dia que eu tinha visto Brad se masturbando e fora incapaz de sair. Eu me sentia presa àquelas imagens e a cada segundo me sentia mais excitada.

A mulher na tela gemia como uma vagabunda, se tocando cada vez mais rápido. Às vezes ela penetrava seus dedos dentro de si, ora dois, ora três dedos, gemendo ainda mais.

Não sei quantos minutos fiquei vendo aquela cena, ouvindo seus gemidos aumentarem ainda mais, até que seu corpo começou a estremecer enquanto ela gritava de prazer, e então acabou.

Acabou mesmo. A tela ficou preta, mas eu continuava com o olhar fixo nela.

— Era só isso que eu queria que você visse — Brad falou, sua voz soando extremamente rouca, enquanto ele desfazia os nós da corda, finalmente me libertando. — Cabe a você decidir o que vai fazer com esse conhecimento. Agora, se me dá licença — ele continuou, ficando de pé e começou a andar até a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho e se voltou para mim —, eu preciso de um banho.

Não me atrevi a olhar na sua direção, porque sabia exatamente o que ia encontrar na altura do seu quadril.

Continuei sentada naquela cadeira por mais alguns segundos, absorvendo aquelas imagens e, por incrível que possa parecer, eu também precisava de um banho. E precisava urgentemente colocar aquele "conhecimento" em prática.

Não era a primeira que eu me masturbava, e nem seria a última. Se Brad estava achando que me ensinou algo sexual naquele dia, estava muito enganado. Eu podia ser virgem e não ter um terço da experiência dele, mas sabia bem como me satisfazer.

A única coisa que eu tinha aprendido naquele dia, tinha sido o fato de que é possível sim, ficar excitada perto de Brad.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Era Halloween. Dois meses haviam passado desde o episódio com o filme e não tocamos mais nesse assunto. Ficou esquecido como um episódio qualquer. Nossa relação tinha voltado para algo perto do normal, com as brigas constantes e as implicâncias diárias.

Eu estava mais que empolgada com a festa à fantasia da escola e agora conferia a minha fantasia na frente do espelho da casa de Cee Cee.

— Que tal estou? — perguntei, dando um pequeno giro para que ela tivesse uma visão melhor.

— Bem, vendo assim, parece mais a Mulher Gato. Mas a versão original.

A minha fantasia consistia numa roupa toda preta que imitava couro, completamente colada ao corpo, mas que me dava total flexibilidade para me mover normalmente. O diferencial mesmo seria o capacete que ainda estava em cima da cama dela.

— Isso é porque eu ainda não terminei. — Só depois de prender os cabelos num coque para deixá-lo completamente invisível, foi que peguei o capacete preto e coloquei na minha cabeça. — E agora, como estou?

— Está uma Darth Vader muito sexy.

— Era exatamente essa a minha intenção — falei, sorrindo.

— Sua voz fica estranha com essa coisa aí. Soa meio abafado.

— Digamos que seja um pouco abafado aqui dentro mesmo. — O que eu não fazia para ficar bem?

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TTsj4bYpV8I/AAAAAAAAArU/ENvdQCyEwVw/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-22%20às%2003.38.

Cee Cee estava vestida de Hermione Granger, numa fantasia bem mais simples que a minha, mas que tinha caído como uma luva nela.

Juntas, descemos para encontrar Adam lá embaixo, que estava fantasiado de Ghostbuster, e saímos da casa dela depois de algumas fotos que seus pais insistiram em tirar.

Tinha resolvido me trocar na casa dela porque precisava de ajuda para vestir a minha roupa, e não tinha a quem pedir, a não ser a minha mãe, que provavelmente não gostaria nada da minha fantasia.

Chegamos à festa e logo fomos para a pista de dança, mas eu me afastei um pouco de Adam e Cee Cee quando certo clima pareceu rolar entre os dois.

Esmee Denthers feat. Justin Timberlake - Love Dealer

.com/watch?v=BdReMyj8mVE

Continuei dançando sozinha no meio da pista, curtindo a música sem pensar em mais nada, quando um par de mãos grandes pousou no meu quadril. Olhei por sobre o ombro apenas para ver uma máscara de Homem Aranha, e voltei a dançar, dessa vez acompanhada.

A cada batida eu levava meu quadril para um lado e para o outro, no ritmo da música, e ele me acompanhava, chegando cada vez mais perto, até estar completamente colado às minhas costas.

Perto do final da música, ele girou meu corpo, continuando a dança, dessa vez de frente um para o outro. Suas mãos estavam no meu quadril, e eu envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, voltando a colar nossos corpos.

A música acabou, mas não nos soltamos de imediato. Continuamos colados e eu não sabia se estava acontecendo só comigo, mas eu estava arfante como nunca. E a música agitada não tivera tanto assim a ver com isso.

Ne-Yo - Sexy Love

.com/watch?v=mgaeGW-2z6w

E quando começou uma nova música, dessa vez mais lenta, ele voltou a me conduzir no ritmo certo, me puxando ainda mais pela cintura, agora mantendo uma mão nas minhas costas enquanto a outra permanecia no meu quadril.

Sua perna esquerda se infiltrou entre as minhas, e ele começou a rebolar o quadril contra o meu, numa dança sensual que me deixou ainda mais arfante.

Minhas mãos deslizaram do seu pescoço para os seus ombros, e eu apertei os músculos com força. Continuei deslizando para baixo, pelo seu peito, e gostei de saber que não havia um pingo de enchimento naquela fantasia. Era tudo ele. De verdade.

Quando minhas mãos chegaram ao seu abdômen firme, ele me puxou com força pelo quadril, e começou a ondular seu corpo contra o meu, num vai-e-vem perfeito.

Me sentia cada vez mais quente e mais ousada.

Nunca tinha dançado daquele jeito com ninguém, ainda mais com uma pessoa que eu não fazia idéia de quem era, mas acho que era exatamente por não saber a identidade daquele cara, que me fazia ficar mais solta, mais relaxada.

Quando a música estava quase acabando, ele deu mais uma daquelas reboladas, e eu pude sentir um certo volume começando a se formar, me fazendo gemer baixinho ao perceber que tinha o poder de deixar um cara assim com apenas uma dança.

Pitbull - Bon Bon

.com/watch?v=gSRy2Zq2DRE

A música acabou e imediatamente começou outra, tão agitada que não dava para dançar colado. E não era assim tão sensual. Eu só queria que aquilo continuasse. Por mais loucura que pudesse ser, eu não queria parar ainda.

Parecendo pensar a mesma coisa, ele pegou minha mão na sua e começou a me guiar para fora da pista de dança. Pensei que ele iria me levar para o corredor dos sanitários, onde vários casais já se agarravam ali, mas, para minha surpresa, me vi sendo conduzida para um canto do ginásio onde acontecia a festa.

Andamos um pouco, paralelos à parede, e então chegamos a um ponto entre duas pilastras decoradas com teias de aranha e pequenos morcegos. E foi ali que ficamos, entre elas, totalmente ocultos das vistas dos outros, nas sombras que as pilastras produziam.

Ele não perdeu tempo em me prensar contra a parede, e eu não perdi tempo em recebê-lo, puxando-o pela cintura até que nossos corpos estivessem tão colados que não havia espaço nem para o ar passar entre nós.

Suas mãos voaram para a minha bunda, me pegando de surpresa, mas quando o movimento fez com que nossos quadris roçassem um no outro com ainda mais intensidade, tudo que eu consegui fazer foi me deixar levar.

Me sentia completamente mole em seus braços, enquanto ele ondulava o quadril contra o meu num ritmo gostoso demais que estava me levando aos céus.

De repente, uma das suas mãos puxou uma coxa minha para cima, fazendo minha perna envolver seu quadril e a sua outra mão subiu para o meu seio, apertando-o entre os dedos.

Eu sabia que ele não podia ouvir meus gemidos por causa do meu capacete e da música alta, mas dei um jeito de fazê-lo perceber que estava gostando. Minhas mãos foram para o seu peito de novo, descendo um pouco mais até o seu abdômen, e isso só fez com que ele aumentasse o ritmo das ondulações do seu quadril contra o meu.

Mas quando sua mão cobriu a minha e começou guiá-la mais para baixo, eu prendi a respiração, por muito pouco não puxando minha mão de volta. Mas eu queria. Ah, se queria. Então, respirei fundo e me obriguei a relaxar, deixando que ele continuasse me guiando até seu membro.

Quando nossas mãos finalmente chegaram lá, eu arfei ao senti-lo tão grande e tão rijo.

Me atrevi a apertar seu membro entre meus dedos, sem saber exatamente o que fazer num momento como esse, mas quando ele arqueou o quadril contra a minha mão, claramente gostando do contato, eu continuei, ganhando mais confiança a cada segundo que passava.

Em determinado momento, ele simplesmente parou de me tocar, suas mãos se prostrando na parede às minhas costas, ao lado da minha cabeça, seu quadril agora se movendo contra a minha mão. E tudo que eu fazia era aumentar o ritmo, subindo e descendo pela extensão do seu membro, apertando com um pouco de força.

Do nada, ele removeu minha mão dali, levantando meus dois braços, e me manteve presa pelos pulsos contra a parede, me segurando com uma só mão, enquanto a sua outra se infiltrou entre as minhas pernas, rapidamente encontrando o ponto certo.

Soltei um pequeno grito de surpresa e, instintivamente, entreabi as pernas para lhe dar mais espaço para se mover. Seu corpo voltou a colar contra o meu, arqueando o quadril contra a lateral do meu corpo, não deixando de me tocar um só segundo.

Comecei a sentir um calor intenso percorrendo todo meu corpo e acho que ele percebeu o meu estado, porque soltou minhas mãos, permitindo que eu envolvesse seu pescoço bem a tempo quando ele me ergueu pelas nádegas, tirando meus pés do chão.

Novamente, me movendo como que por instinto, entrelacei seu quadril com as minhas pernas, e ele começou a se mover contra mim, como se estivéssemos fazendo sexo.

Seu quadril arqueava contra o meu cada vez mais rápido, causando a fricção certa no centro do meu sexo, e eu voltei a sentir aquele calor aumentando ainda mais.

Cravei minhas unhas nas suas costas por cima da fantasia quando ele chegou a uma velocidade que me deixou ensandecida. Eu sabia que aquilo era loucura. Nunca tinha estado com um cara antes para fazer isso tudo, e agora estava prestes a ter um orgasmo com o Homem Aranha, no meio de uma festa à fantasia da escola.

Mas eu não conseguia mais controlar as minhas reações. Deixei que as sensações explodissem pelo meu corpo, sentindo os espasmos me dominando, o calor se concentrando num só ponto, para então se espalhar, me deixando rígida por alguns segundos.

Ele continuou se movendo contra mim, e então, com uma última e forte pressão contra o meu quadril, eu sentia que ele gozava também, seu corpo estremecendo tanto quanto o meu, ainda fazendo pequenos movimentos, apenas para prolongar a sensação.

Sua cabeça tombou no meu ombro e ficamos assim por alguns segundos, até que ele permitiu que meus pés voltassem ao chão. Mantive minhas mãos nos seus ombros até conseguir firmar minhas pernas que pareciam ter virado gelatina, e só então o soltei, me recostando na parede, respirando com dificuldade.

Estava de olhos fechados, ainda tentando voltar à mim, mas os abri a tempo de ver as suas mãos erguendo em direção ao meu capacete, com a intenção de tirá-lo.

— Não — murmurei, mas lembrei que ele não podia me ouvir e segurei a sua mão, detendo-o.

— Quero te beijar — ele falou, tendo que quase gritar para que eu pudesse ouvir. Sua voz soava abafada por causa da máscara que colava em sua boca e eu quase não entendi o que ele falou.

— Vamos deixar assim — sugeri, minha voz soando ainda mais abafada que a dele.

— Não quer que eu te veja?

Se eu queria? Claro que não. Como eu teria coragem de encará-lo depois do que acabamos de fazer, ainda mais sabendo que era alguém do colégio? Que tipo de pessoa ele pensaria que eu sou? Provavelmente uma "Kelly Prescott" da vida.

— Melhor não. Vamos deixar assim.

— Uma aventura do Halloween? — Apenas assenti concordando e vi seu peito subindo e descendo quando ele riu. — Tudo bem.

Nelly Furtado - Night Is Young

.com/watch?v=RUScb1-9ChY

Pensei que ele fosse me dar as costas e se afastar, mas o Homem Aranha voltou a se aproximar de mim, colando nossos corpos, e passou a deslizar as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo, lentamente.

— Você é muito gostosa, sabia? — ele falou naquele tom alto para sobrepor a música, mas de alguma forma, parecendo um sussurro.

Apenas aquilo, aquele mínimo toque, já foi o suficiente para me fazer querer recomeçar tudo de novo.

Envolvi seu pescoço com os braços e continuamos ali entre as pilastras, dançando devagar, sem realmente nos preocupar com o ritmo, até que eu senti meu celular vibrando dentro da minha bota. Como a minha roupa não combinava com bolsa nenhuma, o jeito tinha sido levar ele ali mesmo.

Eu não recebia muitas ligações, então só podia ser Cee Cee procurando por mim, já que eu tinha feito a loucura de sumir.

— Preciso ir — falei, me afastando devagar, mesmo sem querer.

— Como a gente faz para se encontrar de novo? — ele perguntou, parecendo relutante em me deixar ir, sem tirar as mãos da minha cintura.

— Você é o Homem Aranha. Use seus sentidos — brinquei, começando a me afastar. Não queria mesmo sair dali, mas precisava. Cee Cee nunca iria me encontrar ali, e acabaria ficando preocupada.

Mas eu não voltei para o salão à procura dela. Eu sabia que, no momento em que ele me visse ao lado dos meus amigos, ele poderia associar a figura à pessoa, e isso era algo que eu não queria.

Assim, por mais que aquela festa estivesse muito boa, eu me obriguei a sair do ginásio, e finalmente tirei meu capacete de Darth Vader, começando a andar a pé para casa, depois de avisar a Cee Cee que não tinha me sentido bem por causa do calor e tinha decidido ir embora. O vento frio foi uma bênção para o meu rosto que estava suado por culpa da máscara e do que eu tinha feito um pouco antes, mas foi com um sorriso que eu andei até a minha casa, sem nem me preocupar com a distância ou os saltos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Já havia se passado alguns dias depois da festa de Halloween, mas eu não conseguia esquecer o que acontecera lá. Acho que nunca seria capaz de esquecer isso. Nem mesmo quando tivesse uns oitenta anos.

Sonhava todas as noites com o meu mascarado misterioso e cada sonho era mais quente que o outro. E em todos eles, no final, eu tentava tirar sua máscara, mas sempre via Peter Parker, o Homem Aranha de verdade.

— Suze! — minha mãe gritou do andar de baixo, me chamando.

Levantei da cama num pulo, deixando meu livro de História de lado, e desci as escadas quase correndo.

— Para quê o grito? — perguntei resmungando, parando no primeiro degrau.

— Aqui está o que você pediu — ela falou, me entregando uma caixa desmontada, dessas que se manda pelo Fedex. — Comprei do tamanho certo?

— Comprou. Obrigada, mãe — agradeci com um sorriso, pegando a caixa da sua mão.

Ela foi em direção à cozinha, seguindo Andy e eu subi as escadas correndo novamente, entrando no meu quarto. Montei a caixa e prendi as laterais com fita adesiva, deixando-a firme, antes de descer novamente em direção à garagem. Mas o que eu queria, não consegui achar em lugar nenhum.

— Mãe! — foi a minha vez de gritar, chamando-a, mas ela não veio correndo como eu tinha feito. Ao contrário. Eu tive que ir até ela, que continuava na cozinha com Andy. — Mãe, onde está o saco de isopor que eu comprei semana passada?

— Ah, eu tive que usar para mandar umas garrafas de vinho para a sua avó.

Ela estava de brincadeira, não era? Eu compro as coisas e as pessoas usam sem pedir? Sacanagem!

— Eu preciso de bolinhas de isopor para mandar uma encomenda — falei como se dissesse "agora você vai ter que comprar de novo para mim". Mas ela não pareceu entender a indireta. E, se entendeu, não deu a mínima.

— Acho que Brad tem um pouco — Andy falou enquanto guardava alguns enlatados no armário. — Peça a ele. Depois eu compro mais.

— Ele não vai me dar — falei, apontando o óbvio.

— Diga a ele que é ordem minha.

Ainda assim eu achava difícil que ele me desse, mas não custava tentar. O máximo que poderia acontecer era eu receber um "não" como resposta.

Voltei a subir as escadas e passei direto pelo meu quarto, indo em direção ao dele que ficava logo ao lado.

Bati na porta de leve e ele murmurou um "entra" antes de começar a rir por sei lá o quê.

Eu não gostava de entrar no quarto de nenhum dos filhos de Andy — com exceção do de Dave — e tinha bons motivos para isso. A bagunça lá dentro era sempre tão grande que mal dava para andar. E o fedor de suor misturado a algo que eu preferia não me ater, tornava tudo ainda pior.

Relutantemente, abri um pouco a porta, apenas o suficiente para colocar minha cabeça para dentro. Brad estava falando ao telefone e ainda ria.

— O que você quer? — ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco surpreso por eu estar ali. — Não, minha linda. Não é com você. Foi só uma mosca que entrou aqui no quarto. Só um instante — ele pediu antes de afastar o telefone do ouvido a tapar o bocal com a mão. — Está perdida?

Respirei fundo para não dar a resposta que ele merecia por me chamar de mosca e abri um sorriso forçado para ele.

— Preciso das suas bolinhas de isopor. Andy disse que você tem.

— Tenho. E daí? Não é por isso que vou te dar.

— Ordem do seu pai.

— Você está mentindo — ele falou, mas não parecia tão certo daquilo.

— Se quiser, vá perguntar a ele.

Brad ficou em silêncio por um tempo, provavelmente pensando se valeria a pena descer para confirmar a minha história com o seu pai. Por fim, ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Está na última porta — ele falou, apontando para o guarda roupa preto de cinco portas. — Pode pegar.

— Eu não vou entrar no seu quarto imundo. Pega para mim.

— Não mesmo. Se quiser, vai ter que pegar. Ou esperar eu terminar a ligação.

O telefone era sem fio e ele poderia muito bem levantar e pegar, mas eu sabia que ele fazia o possível para me provocar.

— Eu espero — falei, continuando parada apenas com a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

Ele ainda me encarou por alguns segundos como se esperasse que eu saísse, mas não me movi um centímetro.

— É particular, Suze — Brad falou quando viu que eu não ia a lugar algum. — A não ser que você queira presenciar sexo por telefone.

Bati a porta no mesmo instante, ganhando distância daquele quarto e do seu dono. Eu duvidava que ele estivesse fazendo mesmo sexo por telefone com Andy e minha mãe em casa em pleno sábado à tarde, mas isso não o impedia de me provocar. Não duvidava que ele começasse a fingir que estava fazendo sexo só para me testar.

Entrei no meu quarto novamente e fechei a porta, me jogando na cama, puxando o livro de volta para o meu colo. Tinha que terminar de ler aquele capítulo para o teste da segunda feira e cada parágrafo era uma tortura para mim.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, foi a vez de Brad bater na porta do meu quarto.

— Quem é? — perguntei, embora aquelas batidas fossem inconfundíveis.

— O Belzebu que veio te levar para casa — ele respondeu e riu sozinho da sua piada idiota.

— Entra, imbecil! — resmunguei, sem me dar ao trabalho de levantar da cama, continuando com o livro no colo, tentando me concentrar na história da vida de Abraham Lincoln.

— Muito esperto da sua parte me chamar de imbecil quando tenho algo que você quer — Brad falou, depois de abrir a porta, balançando um saco de bolinhas de isopor no ar.

— Seu pai mandou você me dar. Disse que depois repõe as suas — falei, mal olhando na direção dele, fingindo que estava muito focada no livro. — Então não aja como se estivesse fazendo um favor.

— Vai querer ou não vai? — ele perguntou num tom irritado.

— Coloca ali em cima — pedi, apontando distraidamente para a mesa do computador onde estava a caixa montada e a encomenda que iria enviar no dia seguinte.

— Ora! Não sou seu empregado!

— Não custa nada, Brad. Não vê que estou tentando estudar?

— Folgada! — ele reclamou, mas entrou no quarto assim mesmo. — Duvido muito que esteja estudando. Preguiçosa do jeito que você é, tenho certeza que só está fazendo isso para me perturbar. Isso se não estiver...

Eu estava realmente ignorando o falatório de Brad, então mal me dei conta de que ele tinha ficado calado de repente.

— Suze? — ele chamou num tom baixo, de costas para mim, em frente à mesa. Quando não respondi, Brad se voltou para mim com a expressão estranha. Era quase como se ele tivesse visto um fantasma. — Suze?

— O que é, Brad? — perguntei impaciente, desistindo de fingir que estava lendo, e abaixei o livro, dando atenção a ele.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou, apontando para algo às suas costas.

— Uma caixa. O que mais parece? Um trenó do Papai Noel?

— Isso, Suze! — ele praticamente gritou, dando um passo para o lado, agora apontando diretamente para a encomenda que estava ao lado da caixa.

— Um capacete de Darth Vader — respondi, novamente apontando a lógica das minhas palavras. — Nunca viu um, pessoa sem cultura?

— Por que você tem um desses? — Brad tornou a perguntar, ignorando meu comentário.

Franzi o cenho estranhando sua atitude. Brad sério daquele jeito era coisa rara de se ver. O tipo de coisa que acontecia uma vez a cada mil anos e que devia ser fotografado e documentado. Como quando o Eclipse lunar coincidiu com o Solstício solar.

— Foi minha fantasia de Halloween, seu louco — respondi por fim e, para minha surpresa, Brad ficou ainda mais esquisito.

Seu olhar arregalou e o saco de bolinhas de isopor que estava em sua mão foi parar no chão. Suas duas mãos agora estavam nos seus cabelos e eu vi um pequeno palavrão saindo da sua boca, embora o som não tivesse chegado até mim.

Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, ele saiu em disparada do quarto, nem se dando ao trabalho de fechar a porta ao sair.

Ouvi seus passos descendo as escadas correndo e logo a porta da frente batia com tanta força que fez Andy gritar da cozinha, reclamando do barulho.

Fiquei alguns segundos parada no mesmo lugar, olhando ao redor como se tentasse buscar uma explicação para a atitude de Brad, mas depois, constatando apenas que ele não passava de um doido varrido, levantei, fechei a porta e comecei a organizar o capacete dentro da caixa, jogando as bolinhas de isopor dentro, para evitar que houvesse algum dano durante o transporte.

Tinha comprado o capacete no eBay, cerca de duas semanas antes da festa, e agora tinha vendido pelo mesmo site, já que usar a mesma fantasia duas vezes seria igual a assinar meu atestado de óbito social.

Depois de lacrar a caixa e escrever o endereço do novo dono do capacete — um carinha de 14 anos que mora em Dakota do Sul e que quase gritou de alegria no telefone quando eu liguei para confirmar a venda, apenas porque eu tinha cobrado 30 dólares pela peça, quando a maioria dos vendedores cobrava mais de 50 dólares —, voltei para a minha cama, puxando o livro para o meu colo novamente, dessa vez conseguindo me focar mais na história do 16° presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Já estava escurecendo quando eu saí do meu quarto, indo direto para a cozinha, seguindo o cheiro de carne assada e batatas.

— Chegou na hora certa, Suze. Já ia te chamar para jantar — Andy falou, abrindo um sorriso para mim. E acabei sorrindo de volta, mais pela felicidade de ter comida pronta do que pela alegria de vê-lo. Minha barriga já estava roncando.

Jake saiu da cozinha secando as mãos na bermuda, e sentou na sua cadeira de sempre, de frente para a minha mãe. David estava na sala assistindo a um documentário sobre alguma coisa da Grécia e levantou quase correndo ao ouvir que a comida estava pronta. Sentei ao lado da minha mãe, deixando Dave sentar ao meu lado, e apenas quando Andy sentou, foi que demos pela falta de uma pessoa.

— Onde está Brad? — Andy perguntou, olhando ao redor, como se esperasse que seu filho mais idiota fosse surgir de repente. Quando ninguém respondeu, ele gritou chamando-o, mas não teve nenhuma resposta. — Mas onde esse garoto se meteu? Não sabe que não gosto quando faltam o jantar. Jantar é o...

— Momento mais sagrado da família — Jake completou, falando ao mesmo tempo que o pai, e todos riram, com exceção do próprio Andy. — Já sabemos, pai.

Depois de lançar um olhar nada agradável na direção do filho, Andy deu as graças como sempre fazia, e só então começamos a comer, pegando purê, legumes, batatas gratinadas e uma carne assada que cheirava tão bem que me deixou com água na boca, antes mesmo de prová-la.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, a porta da frente abriu e Brad entrou, ouvindo logo um sermão do pai por conta do atraso. Mesmo depois que ele já estava sentado, Andy continuou reclamando.

— Não vai falar nada? Onde você estava, afinal? — Andy perguntou ao final do monólogo, já que em momento algum Brad falara uma palavra sequer.

— Desculpe — foi tudo que ele falou, passando a pegar sua comida de cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para qualquer pessoa naquela mesa.

Vi quando minha mãe olhou para Andy com o cenho franzido, mas tudo que ele fez foi dar de ombros, satisfeito com o pedido de desculpas do filho, que era coisa rara de se ouvir.

Apesar de ficar calado durante todo o jantar, Brad continuou se comportando como sempre, pegando mais comida do que aguentava, mastigando de boca aberta, de um jeito bem nojento e que quase me tirou o apetite. E ele estar sentado exatamente à minha frente não ajudava na minha tentativa de não olhar para aquilo. A diferença era exatamente aquele silêncio. Nada de "tem mais?" ou "alguém vai querer o último pedaço de carne?". Nem mesmo as suas típicas provocações por David comer todos os seus legumes, ou me irritando dizendo que eu não deveria comer tanto ou iria engordar ainda mais.

E quando ele acabou de comer, apenas tirou seu prato e o levou para a pia, subindo as escadas em seguida sem falar nada.

Era o dia de Jake de lavar os pratos, então eu fui para o meu quarto depois de colocar meu próprio prato na pia. Como já tinha terminado de estudar para o teste que teria na segunda feira, resolvi cuidar um pouco de mim, tomando um banho demorado, aproveitando para hidratar os cabelos.

Uma semana se passou e já era sábado novamente. Hoje Andy tinha feito um macarrão com camarão, que não durou muito na panela. Estava tão gostoso que quase todo mundo repetiu. A única pessoa que não repetiu, para surpresa de todos, foi Brad, que, assim que terminou de comer, levantou, levou o prato para a cozinha e subiu as escadas.

— O que deu nele? — Andy perguntou, olhando para a minha mãe com o cenho franzido.

— Não faço ideia — ela respondeu, olhando para o começo da escada, com o mesmo cenho franzido do marido.

Eu até tinha tentado implicar com ele durante a semana, provocando, soltando piadinhas, mas quando vi que Brad pela primeira vez não ia responder às minhas provocações, simplesmente desisti. Não tinha graça brincar com uma pessoa que mal olhava na sua cara e não falava uma palavra sequer, a não ser que alguém perguntasse algo que ele não pudesse responder com um simples resmungo ou um aceno de cabeça.

— Ele passou a semana toda esquisito assim — falei meio sem querer, desviando logo o olhar da minha mãe, mas fui poupada de responder alguma coisa quando Jake falou.

— É verdade. Até o pessoal lá da escola veio me perguntar se estava tudo bem aqui em casa, porque estavam achando Brad meio esquisito. E pelo que ouvi falar, o técnico dele quase o suspendeu do último jogo por ele estar desatento demais.

Vi de relance quando minha mãe e Andy trocaram olhares preocupados.

— Vou conversar com ele — Andy anunciou, terminando de comer rapidamente e se levantou, subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto do filho.

Ajudei minha mãe a tirar tudo da mesa e lavei os pratos sem pressa. Ouvi quando Andy desceu as escadas e começou a conversar aos cochichos com a minha mãe que agora estava na sala assistindo ao telejornal. Mas quando ela veio até a cozinha pegar sorvete, eu soube logo que a conversa com Brad não tinha surtido tanto resultado assim.

— Você deveria ter insistido mais — minha mãe falava em tom de reclamação.

— Ele não quis falar, Helen — Andy se defendeu, vindo atrás da esposa. — Ele só me disse que estava com um problema com uma garota, mas que era coisa dele e que ia dar um jeito para resolver sozinho. Não quis forçar.

— Eu espero que ele não tenha engravidado ninguém, Andy. Do jeito que esses meninos são, não me surpreenderia se aparecesse uma garota aqui dizendo estar grávida de um deles.

— E acha que eu não me preocupo com isso também? Mas fiz a minha parte. Aconselhei, ensinei, comprei camisinha. Mais que isso não posso fazer.

— Alô, pessoal, eu estou aqui, ok? — falei, acenando com a mão cheia de espuma. — Por favor, não comecem a falar sobre a vida sexual daqueles dois ou vou acabar tendo uma indigestão.

Os dois trocaram olhares e começaram a rir, embora eu não tivesse falado nada de engraçado.

Quando terminei de lavar os pratos, eles já tinham voltado para a sala e continuavam assistindo ao telejornal. Subi as escadas dando boa noite a todos, inclusive a David que também estava lá, atento às palavras do jornalista.

Tomei um banho rápido, vestindo shorts jeans desfiados e uma camiseta bege muito engraçadinha que tinha sido presente de Cee Cee no último Natal.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TTtVNB5DmcI/AAAAAAAAArc/H-57q4yQkYg/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-22%20às%2003.42.

Segunda feira eu tinha um trabalho de Biologia para apresentar, então tratei de me concentrar no capítulo do livro, fazendo anotações no computador, organizando tudo em tópicos para não me perder.

Já passava das onze da noite quando ouvi a porta do quarto da minha mãe fechando no andar de baixo e o silêncio dominou a casa. Me espreguicei ainda sentada na cadeira, esticando minhas pernas e meus braços e tentei alongar minhas costas, que estavam doendo por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição.

Estava desligando o computador, satisfeita com o resumo que tinha feito, quando ouvi uma leve batida à minha porta. Era tão leve que cheguei a pensar que tinha imaginado. Mas quando o som se repetiu, levantei da cadeira e fui até lá, abrindo a porta, me deparando com Brad parado à soleira.

— Pensei que você estivesse dormindo — ele comentou, parecendo desapontado por eu estar acordada.

— Se pensou que eu estava dormindo, porque bateu uma segunda vez? — perguntei, cruzando os braços irritada. — O que você quer?

Mesmo com a minha ignorância, Brad não revidou como sempre costumava fazer. Tudo que ele fez foi passar a mão nos cabelos, olhando para o chão.

— Podemos conversar? — ele perguntou ainda sem me olhar. — Sem brigas. Só conversar.

Se já estava achando o comportamento de Brad estranho durante aquela semana, agora só piorou. Continuei encarando-o como se esperasse que ele voltasse a si e risse da minha expressão confusa, me chamando de idiota ou algo do tipo, mas ele continuou ali, parecendo extremamente nervoso.

— O que você quer? — tornei a perguntar.

— Posso entrar? — Brad perguntou, olhando rapidamente para o corredor, na direção das escadas.

Ainda pensei por alguns segundos, mas a curiosidade daquele comportamento atípico de Brad falou mais alto e eu dei um passo para o lado, permitindo que ele entrasse.

Ele entrou e foi direto para a cadeira onde antes eu estava sentada, puxando-a para perto da cama, arrastando suas rodinhas pelo chão acarpetado. Com um aceno de mão, ele pediu para que eu me aproximasse, apontando para a minha cama, indicando para eu sentar ali.

Confusa, mas ainda muito curiosa, sentei sem falar nada, nem mesmo soltar uma gracinha por ele estar meio que me convidando para que eu sentasse na minha própria cama.

Estávamos frente a frente agora, separados por cerca de um metro de distância, e Brad continuava evitando meu olhar, parecendo mais interessado na sacola plástica preta que ele tinha nas mãos.

— Eu pensei muito antes de vir falar com você — ele começou depois de respirar fundo, passando a mão nos cabelos novamente. — Juro que pensei em nem falar nada e esquecer isso de uma vez, mas não deu muito certo. Eu não estava conseguindo nem te olhar mais na cara depois do que descobri.

— Descobriu o quê? — perguntei, agora ficando completamente confusa.

— Eu tinha decidido conversar com você com calma outro dia, mas depois que meu pai veio falar comigo, achei melhor resolver isso de uma vez por todas. — E sem responder a minha pergunta, Brad estendeu a sacola plástica que ele segurava com força, apertando-a entre as mãos.

Peguei a sacola ainda mais confusa, sem entender nada daquela conversa que não fazia o mínimo sentido.

— Abre — ele pediu, só então olhando nos meus olhos.

E quando eu vi aquele nervosismo nos seus olhos, eu acabei ficando nervosa também, mesmo sem saber o que me esperava.

Demorei um pouco para conseguir desfazer o nó da sacola e estava quase rasgando o plástico quando consegui. Um pequeno relance de um tecido azul e vermelho foi o suficiente para fazer meu coração parar na boca. Coloquei a mão dentro da sacola, puxando um pouco o tecido para fora, mas não precisei de muito mais que isso para ter certeza do que era aquilo.

— Que... Que merda é essa? — soltei junto com o fôlego que estava prendendo, falando pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

— Eu não sabia que era você. Eu...

— Sai daqui, Brad! — esbravejei, dando um pulo da cama, me afastando apressada dele. — Sai!

— Suze, nós precisamos...

— Não precisamos de merda nenhuma! — praticamente gritei, correndo até a porta. — Sai!

— Não grita ou nossos pais vão acordar — ele pediu apressado, falando baixo.

— Sai daqui agora, Bradley! — ordenei por entre os dentes, mantendo a porta aberta. — Ou eu vou gritar para valer!

Suspirando, ele levantou da cadeira e andou para fora do quarto. Brad mal tinha pisado no corredor quando eu fechei a porta apressada, apenas tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Foi a minha vez de colocar as mãos nos cabelos, puxando os fios com força, deixando-os completamente assanhados.

Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Claro que tudo era muito óbvio e não havia como ter dúvidas, mas ainda assim era coincidência demais. De tantas pessoas naquela festa, eu tinha que ficar logo com o mascarado que escondia a identidade da pessoa mais insuportável do mundo?

Minha vontade era de gritar de raiva, ainda mais quando vi a sacola plástica preta ainda em cima da minha cama. Corri até ela e voltei correndo para a porta, abrindo-a apenas o suficiente para jogar a sacola no meio do corredor, e voltei a fechar a porta, dessa vez girando a chave na fechadura.

Eu me deixei levar completamente pela intensidade do que sentia com aquele homem misterioso, indo muito além do que já tinha ido com qualquer outro cara. E agora descobria que o Homem Aranha que tanto tinha povoado meus sonhos, não só era alguém conhecido, como era o meu irmão. Meio irmão! Corrigi mentalmente. Ou melhor, nem isso. Era um irmão adotivo. Alguém que passara a fazer parte da minha família por conta de um casamento. Alguém que fazia da minha vida um inferno. Alguém que tinha me proporcionado a melhor noite da minha vida. E agora tudo tinha ido por água abaixo.

Me joguei na cama, abafando meus gritos no travesseiro, batendo no colchão como se estivesse batendo no causador de tudo aquilo.

Acabei dormindo ali, quase uma hora depois, com a cabeça parcialmente enterrada no travesseiro.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Acordei no dia seguinte com o sol entrando pela janela que tinha deixado aberta na noite anterior, trazendo a brisa da manhã e o cheiro do mar. Tinha sentido um pouco de frio durante a noite por conta disso, mas como também não tinha me dado ao trabalho de vestir um pijama, dormindo de shorts jeans e camiseta, resolvi não me preocupar com esse detalhe sem importância, me limitando a puxar a manta que ficava ao pé da cama e raramente era usada.

Uma rápida olhada no rádio relógio ao lado da cama me fez perceber que tinha dormido pouco, bem menos do que queria. Não eram 8h ainda e eu já me sentia desperta. E a minha agitação só aumentou quando lembrei dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, sentindo vontade de gritar de novo.

Pulei da cama irritada e fui direto para o banheiro, escovando os dentes e penteando os cabelos sem muita paciência. Tirei a roupa ali mesmo e voltei para o quarto, procurando um biquíni que tinha comprado há cerca de um mês e ainda não tinha usado. Ia passar aquele domingo na praia e aproveitaria para pensar um pouco em tudo. Para mim, não havia lugar melhor para colocar a cabeça no lugar do que debaixo do sol, olhando para aquele mar lindo de Carmel.

Me organizei para ir à praia, colocando uma esteira dentro da bolsa de palha, junto com protetor solar e uma toalha, para o caso de resolver entrar no mar, e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas em silêncio.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TTttNqQjTuI/AAAAAAAAArs/NxFde3u2_PM/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-22%20às%2020.44.

Sabia que minha mãe estava acordada porque o cheiro de café fresco pairava no ar, mas ela não estava à vista.

Melhor para mim, porque não estava a fim de encarar ninguém naquela manhã.

De repente, enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água mineral na geladeira e uma maçã, me dei conta do porquê de Brad ter passado tanto tempo fora de casa naquela última semana. Da mesma forma que eu estava me sentindo agora, ele também parecia evitar a companhia de qualquer pessoa da casa a todo custo.

Andei um pouco pela orla até chegar à área que eu geralmente ficava, mas estava tão movimentada, apesar de ainda ser muito cedo, que eu resolvi ir um pouco mais à frente, procurando um lugar mais calmo.

Encontrei o lugar ideal, longe da movimentação e das barracas de praia, conseguindo ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos e as músicas no meu iPod.

Jason Mraz - A Beautiful Mess

.com/watch?v=K8Mz_kyRlWY

Depois de estender a esteira na areia, sentei sobre ela, ainda sem tirar a saída de banho, e fiquei ali com as pernas cruzadas, contemplando o mar, enquanto comia a maçã sem pressa. Me deixei levar pela música que tocava nos meus fones de ouvido, tentando relaxar um pouco antes de começar a pensar nos meus problemas para valer.

Eu sabia que não podia ignorar aquele problema, mas simplesmente não queria me focar nele agora.

Cerca de meia hora depois, quando comecei a sentir calor, tirei a bata branca e deitei depois de passar protetor pelo corpo, ficando de bruços, repousando minha cabeça nos meus braços.

Eu tentei organizar as ideias na cabeça, voltando à noite da festa de Halloween na tentativa de buscar algum sinal que me fizesse perceber quem era aquela pessoa por trás da máscara de Homem Aranha, mas sabia que não havia nada. A música estava alta demais para que eu conseguisse ouvir a voz dele direito. E mesmo se não fosse por isso, havia também o detalhe que sua voz saía abafada por conta da máscara. E eu nunca tinha prestado atenção no corpo de Brad para saber quem era só de olhar.

E por mais que eu tentasse ficar com raiva dele pelo que tinha acontecido, sabia que ele não tinha culpa. Brad não tinha me forçado a nada. Tudo que fiz, fiz porque quis. E eu até poderia me culpar por ter sido tão fácil naquela noite, me agarrando com um completo desconhecido, mas que problema havia nisso? Eu tinha dezessete anos, estava solteira, e já tinha descoberto o sexo há cerca de dois anos quando tivera meu primeiro namorado, ainda em Nova York.

Nós nunca fizemos nada nem perto do que aconteceu comigo e... Bem, Brad. O máximo que tinha acontecido foi algumas mãos bobas, corpos esfregando, mas nada além disso. Coisas que me deixaram curiosa a respeito do sexo. Mas nada nem perto de me fazer ter um orgasmo.

Meu Deus! Eu tinha tido um orgasmo com o filho do meu padrasto! Será que isso era suficiente para me levar para o inferno quando eu morresse?

Senti uma sombra cobrindo meu rosto e abri os olhos, girando um pouco o corpo para olhar para cima, me deparando com o causador do meu tormento parado ali.

— Vai embora, Brad! — resmunguei, voltando a deitar meu rosto nos braços.

— A praia é pública, Suze — Brad devolveu e eu ouvi quando ele sentou na areia ao meu lado, mas não me atrevi a abrir os olhos. — Nós precisamos conversar.

Continuei em silêncio ignorando-o, torcendo internamente para que ele desistisse e fosse embora, mas o meu poder de reza não estava tão forte assim.

— Adianta alguma coisa se eu disser que não fazia ideia que era você lá na festa? — ele perguntou, mas quando eu não falei nada, Brad suspirou, soltando o ar com força. — Não conta nada para os nossos pais, por favor.

— Você acha que eu sou idiota? — perguntei finalmente, sem conseguir ficar calada depois dessa ideia absurda dele. Sentei na esteira, puxando minha bata e a vesti apressada, de repente me sentindo muito exposta apenas naquele biquíni. — Acha mesmo que eu vou contar para alguém?

— Eu só...

— Eu não vou contar a ninguém — o interrompi, levantando apressada, recolhendo minhas coisas da areia. — Para mim esse assunto está morto e enterrado. Vou fazer de conta que nunca aconteceu.

— Acha que eu não tentei fazer isso? — ele perguntou irritado, ficando em pé também, espanando a areia da sua bermuda de praia. — Por que você acha que eu te ignorei essa semana toda? Eu tentei fazer de conta de nada tinha acontecido, Suze, mas cada vez que eu olhava para você, lembrava daquela noite e do que aconteceu entre nós.

— Nada aconteceu, Brad! — gritei, deixando minha bolsa cair no meio da raiva. — Aquela noite não existiu. Eu já esqueci.

— Você pode falar isso, mas sei que é da boca para fora. Do contrário não estaria aqui isolada de todo mundo quando sei que você gosta mesmo é de ficar perto de onde vende aquele seu refrigerante horroroso.

— Eu só precisava pensar — falei, tentando manter a calma. — Mas eu quero esquecer isso, ok? E nunca mais mencionar esse assunto, como se nada daquilo jamais tivesse acontecido.

— E você acha que eu não quero isso também? Como você acha que eu me sinto sabendo que eu peguei a minha irmã?

— Eu não sou sua irmã! — me apressei a corrigir, voltando a gritar.

— É como se fosse — ele falou calmamente.

— Não, Brad! Não vem com esse papo agora, ok? Nós nunca nos demos bem, então não vem me dizer que você me considera sua irmã, porque isso é uma mentira de merda.

— Ok, talvez eu nunca tenha mesmo te considerado uma irmã, mas é assim que nossos pais nos veem. Então, se eles souberem o que aconteceu...

— Eu já falei que não vou contar para ninguém! — o interrompi mais uma vez, me controlando para não voltar a gritar. — Dá para esquecer esse assunto agora?

— Você conseguiria mesmo esquecer isso assim tão fácil? — ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se me desafiasse. — Vai conseguir agir normalmente comigo daqui para frente, voltando a implicar comigo e a responder às minhas provocações no mesmo nível? Porque eu sei que eu não vou.

Quando não respondi nada, me limitando a observar a praia apenas para evitar seu olhar, Brad voltou a sentar na areia, de frente para o mar, apoiando as mãos às suas costas.

— Talvez, se conversarmos como duas pessoas normais, podemos conseguir passar uma borracha nisso tudo. — Continuei sem olhar na sua direção, ainda em pé e o ouvi soltar o ar novamente. — Vamos lá, Suze. Você já é bem grandinha para encarar seus problemas. Fugir não vai adiantar nada.

Não gostei nada daquele comentário de Brad. Se recusasse aquela conversa, seria o mesmo que dizer que ele estava enganado; que eu não era "grandinha" e sim uma pirralha infantil que foge dos problemas.

Bufando, sentei na areia ao lado dele, mas mantendo uma distância, não me dando ao trabalho de pegar a esteira novamente.

— Sobre o que você quer falar? — perguntei, ainda com um pouco de irritação na voz, mas falando baixo agora.

— Que tal começarmos falando sobre como você se sente a respeito disso? — ele sugeriu me olhando de lado.

— Sério mesmo? Tirou isso de uma terapia barata? — retruquei, encarando-o com o olhar incrédulo. Mas Brad manteve o olhar fixo em mim, esperando pela resposta. Suspirei irritada e voltei a olhar para o mar. — Não sei como eu me sinto. Realmente não sei.

— Você sente nojo de mim?

Novamente me voltei para ele, apenas para encontrá-lo com o olhar impassível e levemente curioso.

— Por que eu sentiria isso?

— Pelo que eu fiz com você.

— Você se aproveitou de mim, por acaso? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios e ele voltou o olhar para o mar sem falar nada.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando as ondas quebrando na beira da praia, e algumas gaivotas que ocasionalmente mergulhavam no mar em busca do almoço.

— Acho que foi sorte você não ter me deixado te beijar naquela noite — Brad comentou depois de um tempo. — Não sei como teria reagido se tivesse visto que era você por trás daquele capacete, logo depois de... Bem, de ter gozado.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, não acreditando que ele tinha mesmo falado aquilo.

— Cala a boca, Brad! — resmunguei, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Qual é? Nós não combinamos que íamos conversar?

— É, mas não precisa ficar lembrando do que aconteceu naquela noite.

— Por quê? Tem medo de querer fazer de novo?

Eu tinha a impressão de que aquela pergunta escapou sem querer, como se o antigo Brad tivesse voltado por um instante, pronto para me irritar. Tanto que, quando me voltei lentamente para encará-lo, ele estava de olhos fechados, e seu rosto estava enterrado em suas mãos.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou sem se mover.

Resmunguei um "idiota" antes de voltar a observar o mar e mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio.

— Você ficou com nojo quando descobriu? — perguntei, usando quase a mesma pergunta que ele tinha feito, porque ficara curiosa por ele achar que eu sentiria nojo.

— Não. Quer dizer... Eu me senti estranho. Nervoso, para falar a verdade. — Ouvi um suspiro alto seu e me voltei rapidamente, vendo que ele tinha voltado a se apoiar nas suas mãos, se inclinando um pouco para trás. — No começo eu não sabia o que pensar direito. Não conseguia entender como eu fui capaz de fazer tudo aquilo com você. Claro que eu não sabia que era você, mas ainda assim... Eu só nunca te vi como uma mulher que pudesse me dar todo aquele prazer.

— Menos, Brad. Não preciso de tantos detalhes — falei, desviando o olhar mais uma vez.

— Eu só estou sendo honesto, ok? Seria bom se você fizesse isso apenas um pouco, ao invés de ficar guardando tudo isso para você. — Mesmo sem encará-lo, eu podia perceber que ele estava irritado. — Não adianta fingir que nós não fizemos nada, porque isso não vai mudar o que aconteceu. Nós dançamos e foi ótimo. Nos agarramos, e foi melhor ainda. E nós gozamos, Suze! — ele continuou, dando ênfase a palavra, como se quisesse deixar tudo bem claro. — Pode dizer o que quiser, mas eu sei que você gostou de tudo. Assumir faz bem, sabe?

— Mas não muda nada — falei num murmúrio, sem pensar.

— Não, não muda — Brad concordou. — Não muda o fato que nossos pais são casados e que nós moramos sob o mesmo teto. Não muda tampouco o fato de nós nos odiarmos, certo?

— Eu não te odeio, Brad — respondi sem encará-lo.

— Mas não gosta de mim.

— Como é que eu posso gostar de um porco mal educado como você?

— Porque você é uma nanica irritante, que acha que o shopping é o céu.

— Ao menos eu mastigo de boca fechada — retruquei.

Ele ficou calado e logo a seguir, para a minha surpresa, começou a rir. Gargalhar, para falar a verdade.

Me voltei confusa, encarando-o sem entender nada, até que ele se acalmou um pouco e me encarou de volta, ainda com um traço de riso no rosto.

— Acho que não vamos ter problemas em voltar ao que éramos antes, não acha?

— É só você continuar se comportando como o imbecil brutamontes de sempre, e eu não vou ter nenhum problema com isso — falei, desviando o olhar do dele, na tentativa de esconder o meu próprio sorriso.

Cerca de dois minutos depois Brad levantou, tirando a areia da bermuda de novo e começou a se afastar, murmurando um "até mais, Suzinha", ao que eu respondi com um palavrão, mas não tinha certeza se ele tinha ouvido.


	6. Capítulo 6

** Capítulo 6 **

As semanas seguintes até que foram relativamente tranquilas, no que diz respeito ao meu "relacionamento" com Brad. Aos poucos fomos voltando às ofensas de sempre, apesar de que, no começo, soaram um pouco forçadas, como se estivéssemos nos obrigando a voltar ao que éramos antes. Mas com o passar dos dias, as brigas se tornaram mais naturais, até que realmente começamos a fazer aquilo sem esforço algum.

Os únicos momentos em que ficava claro que nenhum de nós tinha esquecido aquela noite do Halloween, era quando Brad pensava que eu não estava prestando atenção nele e ficava me observando em silêncio, seu cenho quase sempre franzido. Mas ele logo tratava de desviar o olhar quando via que eu estava olhando. E eu só não reclamava por ele estar fazendo aquilo, porque eu fazia o mesmo, também observando-o quando ele estava ocupado demais para perceber a minha presença.

O problema é que eu não conseguia deixar de pensar naquela noite. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, a lembrança das suas mãos pelo meu corpo, do seu próprio corpo contra o meu, insistiam em voltar para a minha cabeça. E quando eu conseguia me ocupar o suficiente durante o dia, estudando para as provas finais, mantendo minha mente cheia demais de cálculos e teorias, aquelas lembranças povoavam meus sonhos, me obrigando a recordar cada momento, cada toque, me fazendo acordar suada e arfando. E então eu voltava a dormir, irritada comigo mesma, apenas para voltar a sonhar com ele. Aquele primeiro sonho em que estávamos na praia. Ou então um novo em que ele entrava no meu quarto na calada da noite e tirava meu lençol de cima de mim, abrindo um sorriso ao me ver só de calcinha, enquanto eu sorria de volta abrindo os braços para recebê-lo.

A sorte é que a noite do Baile de Natal finalmente chegou, e eu poderia ocupar minha mente mais uma vez, com algo que não dizia respeito a nada relacionado a Brad.

Levei quase duas horas para ficar pronta, com a ajuda da minha mãe que arrumou meus cabelos. Fiz uma maquiagem leve, mas sofisticada, não querendo carregar muito para não borrar quando suasse depois de dançar até me acabar. Era o Baile de Natal, afinal. Tinha que curtir ao máximo.

Esperara o semestre inteiro por aquele baile e tinha conseguido comprar o vestido perfeito, com o que juntei no meu trabalho no resort, durante as férias. Era um Dolce & Gabbana rosa, frente única, que ia até os joelhos, que tinha visto na Cosmopolitan e tinha me apaixonado completamente. Queria ter conseguido comprar sandálias Jimmy Choo que tinha visto na mesma edição da revista, mas o dinheiro acabou, então eu tive que me contentar com a sandália que tinha ganhado da minha mãe no meu último aniversário. Ao menos eram Dior, e combinavam com o meu vestido.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TTuqWC_cF4I/AAAAAAAAAsA/esMBLrcC9j8/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-23%20às%2000.27.

Depois de pronta, desci as escadas para encontrar com Ashton Davis, meu par daquela noite. Ashton fazia Biologia e Álgebra comigo, e até que era gatinho para um nerd. Um pouco mais alto que eu, pele muito branca, devido às suas fugas constantes para a biblioteca enquanto todos os outros alunos estavam curtindo o sol no pátio na hora do almoço, mas olhos muito azuis e cabelos loiros um pouco encaracolados que o faziam parecer um anjo. E agora aqui estava ele num smoking impecável com a gravata borboleta ajustada perfeitamente no colarinho da sua blusa branca sem uma prega.

De repente, eu o achei arrumado demais. Almofadinha demais para o meu gosto, apesar de ter achado-o a escolha ideal para o meu par quando ele me convidara há quase um mês. Por sorte ele não tinha passado gel nos cabelos, porque se ele tivesse feito isso, eu ficaria muito tentada a dizer que iria sozinha.

Ele abriu um sorriso quando me viu entrando na sala e levantou do sofá onde estava sentado ao lado de Andy.

— Ah, Suzinha, você está linda! — minha mãe exclamou antes que Ashton conseguisse falar qualquer coisa. — Precisamos tirar uma foto.

— Mãe, é só o Baile de Natal. Não é o baile de formatura — lembrei, me sentindo um pouco constrangida com o comportamento da minha mãe na frente de um quase desconhecido.

— Ora, e o que tem de errado em querer tirar uma foto? Andy, pega a câmera. Rápido! — ela pediu quando viu que o marido não estava se movendo rápido o suficiente.

— Eu vou me atrasar, mãe.

— Nós ainda temos tempo, Suze — Ashton falou, sorrindo diante da cena.

Lancei um olhar na sua direção como se dissesse "sério, Ashton? Não poderia ter ficado calado?" e eu percebi que ele entendeu o recado, porque abaixou o olhar e vi um leve rubor cobrindo suas bochechas.

— Aqui está — Andy anunciou, voltando para a sala com a mão estendida.

Depois de uma série de fotos, algumas sozinha, outras com Ashton e mais algumas com a minha mãe, tiradas por Andy, eu finalmente fui liberada e saí da casa junto com o meu par. Sorri discretamente quando ele, num gesto galante, abriu a porta do seu carro — embora eu tivesse quase certeza que era o carro do pai dele — para que eu entrasse.

O trajeto até a Missão foi feito em quase completo silêncio, quebrado apenas por ocasionais perguntas educadas de Ashton, querendo saber se eu queria que ele abrisse as janelas ou se preferia com o ar ligado. Depois perguntando se a temperatura estava boa, ou estava frio demais.

Quando chegamos à escola, ele dirigiu até o mais próximo que conseguiu do ginásio onde aconteceria o baile, mas já havia tantos carros ali que ficamos quase perto da lanchonete externa.

Se não tivéssemos parado para as fotos, teríamos encontrado uma vaga melhor.

Suspirando, desci do carro sem esperar que Ashton viesse abrir a porta para mim, acompanhando-o a pé até a entrada do ginásio decorado em tons de branco e azul claro, às vezes dando a impressão de que estávamos numa espécie de castelo de gelo, apesar do único gelo que havia ali estava dentro dos copos dos alunos que já dançavam na pista.

Depois das formalidades de todos os bailes — assinar caderno, tirar foto em par e foto individual — seguimos para a nossa mesa, encontrando logo Cee Cee e Adam que já estavam lá sentados. Cee Cee usava um vestido azul simples, mas que caía com perfeição na pele albina dela.

Passei a hora seguinte alternando entre beliscar alguma coisa dos petiscos que estavam sendo servidos, sentar para fofocar das roupas das outras meninas com Cee Cee e dançar um pouco com Ashton — mas essa parte eu logo desisti de continuar tentando depois que ele pisou no meu pé duas vezes seguidas, me deixando com uma dor chata no dedão do pé direito.

Estava indo pegar ponche para mim, enquanto Cee Cee e Adam dançavam uma música particularmente melosa, e Ashton tinha ido ao banheiro, quando senti uma mão nas minhas costas.

— Oi — Brad cumprimentou, falando perto do meu ouvido, e eu me chutei mentalmente por ser tão idiota a ponto de deixar um arrepio percorrer meu corpo apenas por causa da sua mão quente nas minhas costas nuas e sua voz perto demais.

Instintivamente recuei um passo para longe dele, interrompendo qualquer contato físico.

— O que você quer? — perguntei desconfiada do sorriso dele.

— Está se divertindo? — ele perguntou de volta, sem deixar de rir.

— Muito! — menti, apenas para não dar nenhuma margem para ele me irritar.

Eu até estaria me divertindo se meus amigos não estivessem no maior clima de romance, me fazendo sentir uma vela, e meu par não fosse tão entediante e previsível. Mas eu nunca deixaria Brad saber disso. Não quando ele obviamente estava se divertindo.

Eu sabia que ele não viria de smoking como a maioria dos alunos, porque se tinha uma coisa que Brad não fazia era seguir regras. Sua gravata que Andy tinha comprado na semana anterior já estava fora do seu pescoço, agora fazendo volume no bolso frontal do seu blazer preto. E eu tentei não reparar muito no quanto aquela camisa social azul fazia o contraste perfeito com sua pele bronzeada.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TTuqWNRRVfI/AAAAAAAAAr8/7qJPdQwq7K0/23_01_2011_02_07_

— Esse seu par é um espetáculo de tão divertido. Se você risse um pouco mais, ficaria com o rosto doendo por uma semana — ele falou com ironia, passando a andar ao meu lado quando eu o ignorei e continuei meu caminho para pegar o ponche.

Estava prestes a chamá-lo de idiota ou algo parecido quando a constatação de algo me atingiu.

— Você estava me observando? — perguntei com o cenho franzido, ficando ainda mais surpresa quando ele não respondeu e desviou o olhar do meu.

Surpresas à parte, pelo visto Melissa Fuller, uma das amigas do grupinho de Kelly, não era assim tão maravilhosa como queria fazer parecer no seu vestido vermelho justo demais. Tanto que seu par estivera olhando para mim boa parte da noite.

Mas é claro que mais uma vez eu me chutei mentalmente por ter ficado feliz com isso. Uma coisa que eu _não_ queria era Brad olhando para _mim_!

— Volta para a sua loira perfeita, Brad — resmunguei enquanto me servia de ponche de champanhe e laranja.

— Só se você voltar para o seu par almofadinha — ele desafiou, voltando a sorrir.

Olhei ao redor procurando por Ashton, e o encontrei vindo em minha direção.

— Observe!

Sorri triunfante para Brad e lhe dei as costas, andando determinada até o meu par e imediatamente o puxei para a pista de dança.

Shakira – Loka

.com/watch?v=KcmDE-Qtmmw

Mas menos de dois minutos depois já estava de volta à mesa, mais uma vez sozinha, depois de Ashton ter pisado no meu pé pela terceira vez. Ele pediu desculpas e se afastou em direção ao seu grupinho de amigos igualmente nerds, mas nenhum tão bonito quanto ele, enquanto eu voltava para a mesa, bebendo o resto do ponche num único gole.

— Dança comigo.

Novamente aquela voz perto demais do meu ouvido me fez pular de leve na cadeira.

— O que é agora? — perguntei irritada, recuando um pouco para poder encará-lo meio de lado.

— Dança comigo — Brad repetiu, aprumando o corpo e estendeu uma mão na minha direção.

— Eu não vou dançar com você! — falei, como se aquele pedido fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

— Vamos lá, Suze. Apenas uma dança — ele falou, mantendo a mão estendida. — Você merece ao menos uma dança decente essa noite, sem alguém pisando no seu pé a todo instante.

Bufei irritada, sem querer admitir que ele estava certo. Eu _realmente_ merecia uma dança decente. Era o Baile de Natal, caramba. Tinha comprado aquele vestido perfeito, planejando tudo para ter uma noite perfeita, e aqui estava eu sentada sozinha, com o pé doendo um pouco depois das pisadas.

— Só uma dança — Brad insistiu e dessa vez eu peguei sua mão, ficando de pé ao seu lado.

Não custava nada, certo? Era só uma dança.

Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift – Two is Better Than One

.com/watch?v=ILS6ULfhIhI

Quando chegamos à pista, estava tocando uma música agitada, então ficamos frente a frente dançando, mas separados, sem encostar um dedo sequer um no outro. Apenas dançando como duas pessoas que mal se conheciam, seguindo o ritmo da música, mas sem se interessar realmente pela companhia um do outro.

Mas então, menos de trinta segundos depois, a música acabou e outra começou logo a seguir, dessa vez uma lenta, fazendo os diversos casais ao nosso redor se abraçarem, acompanhando o ritmo da música juntos.

— Posso? — Brad perguntou, estendendo uma mão na minha direção novamente.

Olhei ao redor sem saber exatamente o que fazer, mas acabei aceitando sua mão, deixando que ele se aproximasse, envolvendo minha cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra permanecia segurando a minha perto do seu peito.

Não havia malícia nenhuma nos seus movimentos. Nenhuma tentativa mesmo que sutil de descer mais a mão, mas era aí que estava o problema. A sua mão estava exatamente no meio das minhas costas, na parte onde o vestido não cobria. E o pior de tudo é que eu sabia que ele podia sentir o quanto esse simples detalhe estava me afetando, deixando minha pele arrepiada sob sua palma.

E ficou ainda mais difícil me fingir de indiferente quando ele começou a deslizar seus dedos pelas minhas costas, suavemente.

— Você até que ficou bem nesse vestido, sabia? — ele comentou depois de um tempo em que acompanhávamos a música em silêncio, apenas absortos nos próprios pensamentos.

— Isso é uma tentativa de elogio? — perguntei, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo.

Ele me observava com um leve sorriso no rosto.

— Desde quando eu faço elogios para você, Suzinha?

— Não me chame de Suzinha, Bradley — devolvi, sorrindo quando ele fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome. — E você nunca faz elogios a alguém que não pode levar para a cama. Então nem perca seu tempo desperdiçando seu charme fajuto comigo.

— Eu só estava comentando que o vestido ficou bem, Suze. Não precisa me atacar.

Ergui o olhar novamente, encontrando-o sério.

— Desculpe — pedi, sem saber bem o porquê de não ter gostado de ver aquela expressão no seu rosto. — Acho que você desperta esse lado ignorante em mim.

— Já percebi isso — ele comentou, abrindo um sorriso suave e voltou a me puxar para mais perto dele, continuando a dança lenta.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos e eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar do dele. Sem conseguir deter o fluxo de memórias que assolavam minha mente, comecei a lembrar da nossa primeira dança juntos, daquela em que ele ainda era apenas o Homem Aranha para mim, e como nos sentimos com apenas alguns movimentos. E então veio a segunda dança, mais ousada, mais sensual, que despertou coisas em mim que nunca tinha sentido antes. Quando dei por mim, já estava respirando com dificuldade, ainda com os olhos fixos nos de Brad, e a julgar pela forma como ele me olhava, eu tinha a impressão que pensamentos parecidos passavam pela sua mente.

Mas como era possível? Brad era a pessoa mais insuportável do mundo. Foram meses de brigas, de implicâncias intermináveis, para agora, apenas por causa de uma aventura tola onde nenhum dos dois conhecia a identidade do outro por trás das fantasias, tudo que eu pensava a respeito de Brad parecia estar mudando.

Claro que eu ainda o via como um porco mal educado que mastigava de boca aberta e arrotava a cada três goles de refrigerante, mas agora eu via também aqueles olhos castanhos que me encaravam, via aqueles cabelos loiros e sempre assanhados que ficavam muito bem com a sua pele bronzeada. E via, mais do que queria, aquele corpo bem definido que antes eu achava malhado demais, suado demais. Mas, de repente, eu me pegava observando seu abdômen, seus braços, lembrando como tinha sido tocar tudo aquilo por cima da fantasia, e imaginando se seria melhor quando tocados sem barreira.

— Onde será que Ashton está? — perguntei sem nem pensar antes, apenas porque de repente sentia a necessidade absurda de falar alguma coisa para ocupar a minha mente com algo que não dissesse respeito à Brad.

— Você está mesmo com saudade do seu par? De ter seu pé pisado por ele? — Brad perguntou com a expressão sarcástica, sorrindo meio torto.

— Ele pode não ter muita coordenação, mas ao menos tem cérebro — respondi, mas logo em seguida queria me bater por ser tão idiota. Brad tinha apenas feito um comentário engraçado e verdadeiro, e aqui estava eu agredindo-o verbalmente mais uma vez, chamando-o de burro.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa para corrigir a estupidez das minhas palavras, Brad me soltou, dando um passo para trás. E aquela expressão séria demais estava de volta ao seu rosto.

— Então vai lá. Procura seu nerd perfeito e dance o resto da noite com ele enquanto falam sobre a Teoria da Relatividade ou qualquer dessas coisas idiotas.

— Ashton é muito mais descolado do que você pensa — menti e para a minha irritação, Brad riu. Ou melhor, gargalhou. Senti a raiva dominando meu corpo enquanto meu rosto esquentava do sangue se concentrando naquela parte. — E por que você não saiu correndo ainda atrás da sua companheira de baile? Melissa, não é? Tenho certeza que ela deve estar roendo as unhas postiças se perguntando onde você está.

— É. Talvez eu vá mesmo atrás dela — ele falou com o olhar vagando pelo salão, falando com a voz despreocupada. — Mel me prometeu uma festinha particular na casa dela mais tarde. Só nós dois e um tubo de chantilly. Tenho certeza que vou me divertir muito.

Trinquei o maxilar para evitar soltar algum palavrão, mas Brad me deu as costas antes que eu conseguisse esboçar alguma reação, se afastando apressado da pista de dança.

Eu sei que tinha pedido por aquela resposta, mas ainda assim não consegui impedir que a raiva se apossando de mim.

Ainda assim foi difícil continuar curtindo a festa como deveria. Ainda mais quando percebi que Brad não estava em parte alguma, tampouco Melissa.

Passava poucos minutos da meia noite quando pedi para Ashton me levar para casa. Nos despedimos educadamente e eu fiz um esforço para sorrir quando ele disse que tinha adorado a minha companhia.

Tomei um banho rápido e tirei a maquiagem, me jogando na cama já de .com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TT8IWAWTmQI/AAAAAAAAAso/UkVTZKV9ZLc/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-25%20às%2013.23., mas simplesmente não conseguia dormir. E quando, cerca de duas horas depois, eu ouvi passos no corredor, minhas pernas se moveram como se tivessem vida própria. Quando percebi já estava abrindo a porta, dando de cara com Brad que agora estava sem o blazer, tendo-o jogado em cima do ombro, e a camisa para fora da calça estava com três botões abertos.

— Opa, olá, Senhorita Simon — ele cumprimentou com a voz meio enrolada, fazendo uma pequena reverência. — Não precisava me esperar acordada.

— Vejo que se divertiu — comentei sem conseguir disfarçar o tom seco na minha voz, e me senti ainda mais irritada quando ele riu.

— Muito! Aquela loira me deu um cansaço daqueles. — Ele se aproximou meio cambaleante e eu pude sentir o cheiro forte do álcool. — Ela tem uma boca maravilhosa — Brad comentou, falando com o rosto muito perto do meu.

— Me poupe dos detalhes, seu bêbado — resmunguei, empurrando-o para longe.

— Ciúmes, Suzinha? — Ele perguntou, se recostando na parede oposta do corredor, de frente para mim.

— Vai se ferrar, Bradley!

Recuei para fechar a porta de novo, mas fui impedida quando Brad, se movendo mais rápido do que eu poderia achar possível para o seu estado embriagado, se adiantou e segurou a porta, me impedindo de fechá-la.

— Sabe, olhando bem — ele começou, falando muito próximo ao meu rosto novamente —, mesmo com esse pijama sem graça, você até que é bonitinha. — Então, para minha surpresa, Brad ergueu uma mão para tirar meus cabelos do meu ombro, e correu um dedo ao longo da alça fina do pijama, puxando-a um pouco para o lado. — Se você quiser, eu deixo você me chupar como Melissa fez.

O ódio subiu tão rápido naquele segundo que eu simplesmente não consegui raciocinar antes de agir. Quando dei por mim, Brad já estava caído no meio do corredor, depois de levar um soco na barriga, e eu batia a porta com força, não me preocupando em não fazer barulho.


	7. Capítulo 7

** Capítulo 7 **

Uma semana se passou depois daquele episódio absurdo. Uma semana que eu passei evitando Brad a todo custo e agradeci internamente quando ele me evitou também. Na hora do jantar, que era o único momento em que ficávamos mais de dez segundos no mesmo ambiente, eu simplesmente fazia de conta que ele não estava ali e ele fazia o mesmo. Também foi a nossa última semana de aula antes das férias de inverno e ele não tinha ido de carona com Jake em nenhum dos dias. Disse que preferia ir de bicicleta ou caminhar um pouco. E mais uma vez eu o agradecia por isso. Não queria ficar perto de Brad a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário.

A oferta que ele fez, mesmo estando bêbado, me deixou com tanto nojo dele que tudo que eu queria era distância.

Mas ao menos agora estava de férias, e podia curtir a praia o dia inteiro, ou então passar o dia no shopping, que era exatamente para onde estava indo agora.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TTttNVCUPrI/AAAAAAAAArk/pw-T8TdD310/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-22%20às%2003.52.

Estava terminando de me arrumar, quando meu celular tocou dentro da minha bolsa e eu calcei os sapatos apressada, correndo para atender.

Mas meus planos de ir ao shopping logo ameaçaram ir por água abaixo quando Cee Cee falou que não ia mais poder ir, porque Adam — que ia nos levar — tinha contraído alguma virose e não parava de vomitar.

— _Ele até falou para eu pegar o carro dele e ir com você, mas não posso deixá-lo agora. Ele está sozinho em casa e não tem ninguém para tomar conta dele. Você entende, não é, Suze?_

É claro que eu entendia. Desde que conheci Cee Cee, ela era apaixonada por Adam, seu melhor amigo. E agora que ele parecia começar a corresponder aos seus sentimentos, entendia perfeitamente o porquê de ela não conseguir se afastar assim.

Depois de encerrar a ligação tranquilizando-a de que eu não tinha ficado chateada, desci as escadas à procura da minha mãe. Encontrei-a na área da piscina com Andy.

— A senhora pode me levar ao shopping? — perguntei depois de explicar o motivo da desistência de Cee Cee e Adam.

— Ah, meu amor, eu vou ter que sair daqui a dez minutos para ir à emissora resolver algumas coisas. E o shopping fica para o outro lado. Isso iria me atrasar completamente. Desculpe.

— Andy? — perguntei esperançosa, me voltando para ele.

Mas a cara que ele fez, meio culpada, deixou claro que eu não iria conseguir nada dele, antes mesmo que ele falasse, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

— Desculpe, Suze, mas também não vai dar. Estou esperando um cliente chegar para discutir um projeto. Não posso sair por enquanto.

Suspirando, repousei o peso do corpo em um só pé, erguendo o outro para ajustar melhor o sapato que estava incomodando um pouco.

— Tudo bem, eu vou de ônibus.

— Te deixo na parada — minha mãe falou, ficando em pé.

— Pai — Brad chamou, entrando na cozinha e então apareceu à porta da área externa. Meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu à sua presença e eu passei a olhar para todos os lugares, menos para ele. — Me empresta o carro? Preciso comprar parafina e a loja daqui de perto está sem a marca que eu gosto.

— Ah, perfeito isso — Andy falou, abrindo um sorriso e ficou em pé também. — Pode pegar meu carro e leve sua irmã ao shopping.

— Ela não é minha irmã

— Ele não é meu irmão.

Falamos ao mesmo tempo e eu vi o sorriso de Andy vacilando um pouco.

— Quero ver se um dia vocês vão parar com essa implicância sem sentido.

— Eu vou de ônibus. Não preciso da carona dele — falei, cruzando os braços irritada.

— E eu não quero ir para o shopping. Só vou procurar outra loja.

— Você vai levá-la, ou nada de carro, Bradley! — Andy falou autoritário. — E Suze, qual o sentido de você ir de ônibus quando tem alguém para te levar?

— Eu não quero ir com _ele_! — respondi de imediato, apontando distraidamente para um ponto às minhas costas de onde eu ouvia a voz de Brad vindo.

— Já chega, mocinha! — minha mãe esbravejou irritada. — É ridícula essa briga constante de vocês dois. Você vai ao shopping com ele, ou fica em casa.

— Eu prefiro ficar em casa — falei simplesmente, e fui logo tirando os sapatos, ficando descalça.

Vi quando minha mãe olhou para Andy de relance e tenho certeza que ela viu muito mais na expressão do marido do que eu conseguia enxergar.

— Suze, posso falar com você um instante? — ela perguntou, fazendo sinal para que eu a seguisse para perto da churrasqueira onde poderíamos conversar sem que nos ouvissem.

E é claro que eu fui, mesmo sem querer.

— Eu não vou, mãe — falei, antes que ela tentasse me obrigar.

— Escute, Suze, eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu amo meu marido — ela começou e eu por pouco não fiz uma careta. Não que eu não gostasse de Andy, mas era meio constrangedor ouvir minha mãe falando essas coisas. — Eu sei o quanto essa sua briga constante com Brad o afeta, porque ele quer mais que tudo que vocês se deem bem. E ele sabe que boa parte desse desentendimento de vocês é culpa do filho dele. Andy pode amar os filhos, mas sabe que eles não são fáceis às vezes. Brad principalmente.

— Eu que o diga — comentei, mais para mim.

— Mas ele fica magoado com isso e eu não gosto de vê-lo assim. Então, o que eu posso fazer para que você aceite essa carona estúpida?

— Nada — respondi de imediato, porque simplesmente não havia nada que me fizesse entrar naquele carro com ele. Ou melhor, quase nada. — A sandália Jimmy Choo da coleção "Projeto Cristal" seria um preço razoável por esse favor.

Eu estava brincando, é claro, porque duvidava muito que minha mãe fosse aceitar uma chantagem dessa, mas quando ela não fez cara feia e pareceu pensar a respeito, eu realmente fiquei esperançosa.

— Aquela que você me mostrou? Que saiu na Cosmopolitan? — Apenas assenti e ela novamente ficou pensativa. — Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu te dou aquela sandália de presente de Natal e — Abri um sorriso enorme e estava prestes a começar a pular quando ela me segurou pelos braços, me forçando a prestar atenção. — E, te dou também aqueles óculos Dior que você tentou comprar durante a liquidação, mas estavam em falta. — Arregalei ainda mais os olhos, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela continuou. — Mas você só terá os dois se convencer Brad e entrar no shopping com você e te pegar depois que você acabar as suas compras.

Minha alegria foi imediatamente para o chão e eu parei de tentar pular.

— Ele nunca vai aceitar. — Porque eu já tinha aceitado. Sandálias Jimmy Choo e óculos Dior valiam qualquer coisa.

— Sei que você pode ser bem persuasiva se quiser.

Pensei um pouco a respeito, respirando fundo para tentar clarear as ideias.

— Talvez se ele também ganhar alguma coisa, ele aceite — ponderei. — Mas eu vou querer os meus presentes hoje. Não quero arriscar depois brigar com ele e você me tirar meus prêmios.

Foi a vez dela de pensar um pouco e ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Tudo bem. Transfiro o dinheiro para a sua conta assim que chegar ao trabalho e você pode comprar seus _prêmios_. Quanto a dar algo para Brad, vou falar com Andy. Não sei se ele aceitaria essa chantagem entre filhos. Mas a parafina dele eu pago.

— Certo. Vou com ele e peço para ele ficar um pouco lá no shopping comigo. Mas não garanto que ele vá aceitar. — E eu tampouco ia me esforçar muito para isso.

Apertei a mão da minha mãe em sinal de acordo e voltei a calçar os sapatos, voltando para perto de Andy e Brad que pareciam ter acabado de sair de uma pequena discussão, porque os dois estavam de cara feia, e Andy olhava para o filho como se quisesse batê-lo.

— Eu aceito a carona — falei, abrindo um sorriso amarelo, mas olhando apenas para Andy, que imediatamente abriu um sorriso genuíno.

— Ótimo! — Andy vibrou e então se virou para Brad. — As chaves estão em cima da bancada e os documentos estão no cofre do carro.

Não queria olhar na sua direção, mas era a hora de começar a fingir melhor. Quando o encarei, ele me observava com o cenho franzido, mas logo desviou o olhar, entrando na casa novamente. Acenei brevemente para a minha mãe e Andy, e fui atrás dele.

Não falamos nada enquanto saíamos da casa e eu o acompanhei até a garagem onde o .com/.a/-800wicarro de Andy estava. Mas foi só entrarmos no carro, e antes mesmo dele ligar o motor, Brad se voltou para mim com uma das mãos apoiada no volante.

— Por que você aceitou essa carona? Sei que não queria ir comigo.

— Não é da sua conta. Só dirige e não fala comigo, ok? — falei simplesmente, olhando apenas para a porta fechada da garagem, não querendo encará-lo.

— Ah, claro, porque eu sou seu motorista agora, não é, _madame_? — ele perguntou com ironia na voz, mas girou a chave na ignição assim mesmo. — Sua mãe deve ter te obrigado a vir, porque tenho certeza que você não viria de livre e expontânea vontade.

— Porque eu tenho todo motivo para querer ficar perto de você, não é? — devolvi, olhando-o rapidamente enquanto ele abria o portão da garagem e conduzia o carro para fora.

Brad ficou calado por alguns minutos, dirigindo para fora de Carmel para pegar a rodovia que levava à Monterey, onde ficava o shopping.

— Eu estava bêbado, Suze.

— Grande merda — resmunguei, cruzando os braços e virei um pouco no banco, lhe dando as costas.

— Pessoas bêbadas ficam desinibidas e fazem besteira. Eu sei que fiz merda aquela noite e eu...

— Só cala a merda da sua boca, Brad — pedi num tom neutro, fazendo o possível para não me irritar com ele e pedir para descer daquele carro.

Minhas sandálias Jimmy Choo. Minhas sandálias Jimmy Choo! Era só isso que eu repetia na minha mente, como um mantra, para tentar fazer aquela curta viagem ficar um pouco melhor.

Meu celular tocou nesse momento e eu abri a bolsa, procurando por ele durante alguns segundos no seu interior. Era a minha mãe.

— _Filhinha, falei com Andy e ele não gostou muito de comprar o próprio filho, mas disse que se ele entrar no shopping com você, ele vai ganhar uma prancha nova de Natal._

— Eu não sei não, mãe. Acho que não vai rolar.

Até porque, eu não sabia mais se os óculos valeriam a pena passar muito mais tempo com Brad.

— _Por favor, me diz que vocês não começaram a brigar?_

— Não. Ainda não.

— _Você sabe que só ganha aqueles óculos se ele entrar com você, não é?_

— Isso é chantagem, mãe.

— _Parece que é o único jeito de lidar com vocês adolescentes hoje em dia. Não conte a Brad sobre a prancha. Andy só aceitou dar o presente se você disser que ele se comportou durante o dia. Vai ser como um prêmio por bom comportamento, mas é surpresa._

— Certo.

— _Já transferi o dinheiro para a sua conta. Espero que não me decepcione, Suzinha._

— Isso é jogo baixo — murmurei, encarando o celular depois que a minha mãe desligou.

— O que ela falou? — Brad perguntou, olhando de rapidamente para mim antes de voltar a atenção à estrada.

— Não é da sua conta.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando a vegetação ao nosso redor e comecei a traçar um plano na minha mente. Só porque minha mãe queria que Brad entrasse no shopping, não queria dizer que ele precisasse ficar comigo, certo?

— Você pode comprar a sua parafina no shopping — sugeri em dado momento, quando faltava cerca de quinze quilômetros para chegarmos ao shopping. — Tenho certeza que na loja de lá deve ter a que você quer.

— Não mesmo! Odeio shoppings e aquela multidão toda.

— Mas você já vai estar lá mesmo. Seria perda de tempo ir para outro lugar quando já tem uma loja tão perto.

Percebi ele me encarando de lado, mas não olhei na sua direção.

— Por que você quer tanto que eu entre?

— Eu não quero — me apressei a corrigir. — Só estou dando uma ideia.

— Sei — ele murmurou, claramente não acreditando na minha mentira. — Mamãe mandou você fazer isso, não foi?

— Claro que não! — menti mais uma vez, me fingindo de ofendida, mas, novamente, ele não caiu, soltando um riso de deboche. — Talvez — confessei.

— Qual foi a chantagem? — ele perguntou e só então eu o encarei, franzido o cenho. — Você falou ao telefone que ela estava fazendo chantagem. O que foi que ela pediu?

Suspirei, lhe dando as costas novamente, observando a paisagem através da janela de vidro.

— Para você entrar no shopping e me trazer de volta para casa depois que eu terminar minhas compras.

Brad começou a rir, como eu já esperava que ele faria, então nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar na sua direção.

— Nem em sonho eu vou fazer isso — ele falou, ainda rindo. — Eu poderia até entrar naquela merda de shopping para me poupar tempo, mas ficar até você acabar seria impossível. Até porque, do jeito que você é viciada naquele lugar, só vai sair quando as lojas estiverem fechando.

— Ah, qual é? Não custa nada — insisti, dessa vez me voltando para ele completamente, girando meu corpo no banco, na sua direção. — Você pode almoçar por lá, pegar um cinema, sei lá. Ouvi dizer que estreou "Pânico 4" e eu sei que você gosta desses filmes.

Mais uma vez ele me encarou de lado com o cenho franzido, mas então a compreensão pareceu chegar à sua mente, porque ele sorriu meio torto antes de voltar a atenção à estrada.

— O que a sua mãe ofereceu em troca para você se empenhar tanto em me fazer ficar naquela merda de shopping?

Pensei em dizer que ela não tinha me oferecido nada, mas sabia que aquela mentira nunca iria colar.

— Um par de sandálias que eu estou louca há alguns meses. — Resolvi omitir os óculos para que ele não pensasse que eu era assim tão gananciosa. Não que eu me preocupasse com o que ele pensava a meu respeito, mas ainda assim achei melhor não falar nada.

— Mas você é mesmo uma nanica fútil e interesseira, não é? — ele falou com um sorriso de deboche.

— Vai ficar no shopping ou não? — perguntei irritada, sem paciência para responder à ofensa.

— Claro que não.

— Ah, qual é, Brad. Eu pago o cinema. E a parafina — me apressei a falar, lembrando da primeira oferta que minha mãe tinha feito.

— Eu não sou comprado assim tão facilmente quanto você.

— Quer saber? Esquece. Não vou insistir. Problema seu se você quer bancar o idiota e egoísta.

Bufei irritada, dando adeus aos meus óculos, mas não ia me rebaixar tanto assim a ponto de implorar para que Brad fizesse aquele mínimo favor.

O resto da viagem foi feita em completo silêncio, interrompido apenas pela música da rádio que Brad tinha sintonizado, tocando uma música que eu até gostava, mas não me atrevi a esboçar qualquer reação.

Chegamos ao shopping alguns minutos depois e eu fui logo tirando o cinto de segurança, apressada para sair daquele carro e me livrar da companhia de Brad. Mas ao invés de parar na entrada para que eu descesse, ele entrou no estacionamento, olhando ao redor como se procurasse uma vaga.

— O que você está fazendo?

— O que acha que eu estou fazendo? — ele devolveu, sem se dar ao trabalho de me olhar, dirigindo na direção de uma vaga onde um Toyota tinha acabado de sair.

— Mas você disse que... Você vai entrar mesmo? — perguntei surpresa.

— É o que parece, não é?

Me controlei para não dar um gritinho satisfeito ou começar a pular no banco do carro, mas me limitei apenas a murmurar um "obrigada" enquanto ele estacionava e desligava o motor.

Desci do carro jogando minha bolsa sobre o ombro e andamos lado a lado até a entrada do shopping.

— A gente se vê mais tarde então — falei, me afastando. — Te ligo quando terminar com as minhas coisas. Vou tentar não demorar muito.

Mas ao invés de seguir para o lado oposto, onde ficava o cinema, Brad veio atrás de mim com um sorriso, me seguindo.

— Está perdido? — perguntei, parando de andar e fiquei de frente para ele. — Está indo para onde? O cinema é para lá — falei apontando para as escadas rolantes atrás dele.

— Vou com você — ele falou, abrindo um sorriso esquisito.

— Como é? — perguntei meio engasgada, sem conseguir deixar de rir daquela palhaçada. — Não vai, não.

— Claro que vou.

— Não, não vai!

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você ganhar alguma coisa assim tão fácil? — ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Vai ter que sofrer um pouco, Suzinha.

Encarei-o sem querer acreditar naquelas palavras, mas quando ele continuou me encarando com aquele olhar superior de quem sabia que tinha vencido, meu sorriso sumiu completamente e eu lhe dei as costas, seguindo direto para a primeira loja com Brad nos meus calcanhares. E agora, pela primeira vez, eu não via a hora de sair daquele shopping.

Na tentativa de me livrar dele, fui direto para uma loja onde vendia artigos para _surf_ e me ofereci para comprar sua estúpida parafina.

— Alguma preferência? — a vendedora perguntou e eu deixei que Brad respondesse.

— De abacaxi — ele respondeu, abrindo um sorriso para a vendedora loira do sol que imediatamente sorriu de volta. — Da Sticky Bumps.

— Ah, essa marca sai muito — A talzinha que não parava de sorrir para ele e mexer nos cabelos, foi até uma prateleira e depois fez um biquinho. — Não tenho aqui, mas vou dar uma olhada no estoque. Não demoro.

— Eu não posso ir com você, gata? — ele perguntou com um sorriso todo sedutor.

A vendedora sorriu para ele, mas pareceu se dar conta da minha presença e seu sorriso vacilou um pouco.

— Acho que a sua namorada não ia gostar — ela falou meio sem graça.

— Quem? Isso? — ele perguntou apontando para mim por sobre o ombro. — Não é minha namorada. É só a filha da nova esposa do meu pai.

— Ah! — Seu sorriso oferecido voltou ainda maior enquanto eu fechava ainda mais a cara. — De qualquer forma, meu chefe não deixa clientes entrar no estoque. Mas não demoro.

Ele abriu um sorriso enquanto ela se afastava e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, passando a olhar ao redor, analisando a loja.

Respirando fundo, me dirigi direto para o caixa e resolvi ficar esperando lá enquanto a vendedora não voltava. Quando ela finalmente retornou para o interior da loja, foi direto até Brad e os dois ficaram uns dois minutos conversando enquanto ele pegava na sua mão com a desculpa de pegar na parafina. Só depois que eu a vi passando um pedaço de papel para ele, foi o que os dois vieram na minha direção e eu pude pagar pelos dois tabletes iguais que ele me entregou.

Peguei a sacola que a mulher do caixa me entregou e a joguei no seu peito, saindo da loja sem esperar por ele.

— Credo. Precisa ser assim tão bruta? — ele perguntou em tom de reclamação, me acompanhando facilmente. — Me senti um gigolô agora.

— Dá para me deixar em paz agora para fazer as minhas coisas?

— Claro que não, Suzinha — ele falou com um sorriso, jogando um braço por cima dos meus ombros, que eu tratei de afastar, empurrando-o com força para o lado.

Para minha total irritação, Brad riu ainda mais depois disso, enquanto eu praticamente o fuzilava com o olhar. Então, como se um diabinho falasse na minha cabeça, um sorriso começou a brotar nos meus lábios também, mas eu tratei de esconder.

Se Brad queria me torturar, eu podia muito bem fazer o mesmo com ele.

Colocando meu plano em ação, passamos a hora seguinte entrando em todas as lojas de roupas e sapatos que eu via pela frente, olhando as peças sem pressa, experimentando vários tamanhos e modelos, mas nunca comprando nada. Lá pela quarta loja, eu já via que o meu plano estava dando mais que certo.

— Quer fazer o favor de comprar logo essa porcaria? — ele perguntou impaciente, enquanto eu olhava para a sapatilha que tinha nas mãos, analisando todos os ângulos demoradamente.

— Hum, não estou bem certa se é isso que eu quero — falei despreocupadamente, devolvendo a peça ao mostruário.

Continuei andando pela loja de calçados olhando cada sapato, sapatilha, sandália ou bolsa e, novamente, saí de lá de mãos vazias.

— O que merda você está fazendo, Suzannah? — Brad perguntou irritado, vindo atrás de mim.

— Ah, Brad, eu não posso simplesmente comprar a primeira coisa que vejo — respondi em tom disperso, já olhando outra vitrine, dessa vez de joias.

— Primeira coisa? Nós já entramos em umas dez lojas.

— Quatro — corrigi. — Além do mais, não sou você que compra suas roupas em supermercado sem nem experimentar.

— Você está fazendo isso para me provocar, não é? — ele perguntou, parado ao meu lado, me olhando de soslaio. — É claro que está. Só está fazendo toda essa palhaçada para me fazer cansar e desistir de te seguir.

— Que tolice — murmurei, jogando os cabelos sobre o ombro e lhe dei as costas, continuando a andar pelo shopping.

— Eu não vou desistir, _Suzinha_. Pode continuar com o seu entra e sai das lojas.

Olhei para ele por sobre o ombro, vendo-o me encarando com o olhar determinado e eu quase suspirei derrotada. _Quase_. Mas ainda tinha alguns truques na manga.

— Acho que vou comer alguma coisa — comentei, mudando de caminho, seguindo pela direita para uma das praças de alimentação.

— Opa! Ótimo! Estou morrendo de fome.

— Vê se come de boca fechada, pelo amor de Deus. Não quero passar vergonha na frente de todo mundo.

— Relaxa, Suzinha.

— Brad, eu juro que se você me chamar de Suzinha de novo, eu te bato — falei séria, olhando-o de lado enquanto andávamos ao redor da praça de alimentação para procurar um lugar melhor para comer.

Brad não falou nada e apenas ficou rindo em silêncio.

Acabamos decidindo comer hambúrguer mesmo e sentamos em uma das mesas, começando a comer sem pressa. Bem, eu estava comendo assim, lentamente, mais lento que o meu normal, enquanto Brad praticamente devorava seu hambúrguer com as batatas fritas, mas ao menos sua boca não estava tão aberta quanto normalmente ficava.

Quando ele acabou, ficou ali sentado à minha frente, olhando ao redor enquanto eu terminava. E olhou mais um pouco. E mais um pouco. Chegou um momento em que ele desistiu de passar o tempo observando a movimentação à nossa volta e passou a me encarar com impaciência no olhar, tamborilando seus dedos na mesa.

— Dá para ser mais rápida?

Engoli o que estava mastigando e bebi um gole de Coca antes de responder.

— Mastigar devagar faz bem para a digestão.

E então voltei a comer lentamente, enquanto Brad bufava impaciente.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois deixávamos a praça de alimentação com Brad resmungando até que eu me dirigi a outra loja, mas fui impedida de entrar quando ele me segurou pelo braço.

— Eu não vou entrar aí, Suze! — ele falou num tom baixo, olhando ao redor como se tivesse medo que alguém o visse ali.

— Problema seu — falei, puxando meu braço de volta. — Preciso comprar umas coisas.

— Mas é Victoria's Secret — ele falou ainda num quase sussurro. — Não posso entrar aí.

— Ah, vai entrar sim! Não foi você mesmo que queria tanto ficar grudado em mim para me punir por aceitar a chantagem da minha mãe? Agora aguenta, Bradley!

E então, antes que ele conseguisse reagir, eu o puxei para dentro da loja.

O fato é que eu realmente estava pensando em comprar uma coisa aqui desde que planejara vir ao shopping. E agora poderia usar isso como desculpa para dar o troco em Brad.

— Olá, bem vindos à Victoria's Secret — uma atendente falou, se aproximando sorridente. Eu até poderia pensar que Brad daria em cima daquela ruiva, mas ele estava constrangido demais para prestar atenção em alguma coisa. — Meu nome é Hayley e eu vou atender vocês.

— Oi, Hayley — cumprimentei, sorrindo de volta para ela. — Você poderia me mostrar algumas calcinhas fio-dental?

— Claro. Venha comigo.

Acompanhei ela para dentro da loja, lançando um olhar rápido para Brad que parecia querer cavar um buraco no chão.

— Vem, Bradizinho — chamei, fazendo voz dengosa. — Você precisa me ajudar.

Seu olhar arregalou tanto que pensei que seus olhos fossem cair da órbita e ele veio para perto de mim. Mas algo na forma apressada com que ele se aproximou, fazia parecer apenas que tudo que ele queria era me fazer falar baixo. Ou nem falar.

— Você está fazendo de propósito — ele murmurou com o olhar furioso.

— E se estiver? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— É assim então? Ótimo! Então agora eu vou com você até o provador e você vai mostrar cada uma dessas peças para mim, como num desfile.

Senti meu rosto esquentando e desviei meu olhar do dele.

— Nunca!

— Ah, vai sim. E eu vou fazer questão de rir de toda gordurinha que você ganhou naquela sua ruminação de hambúrguer.

Apenas como Brad tinha a capacidade de provocar, a raiva subiu à minha cabeça tão rápido que quase fez com que eu me voltasse e lhe desse um soco. Ao invés disso, eu apenas respirei fundo e jurei a mim mesma que ia fazê-lo morder a língua e sufocar com o sangue.

Peguei algumas peças nos cabides e me dirigi para a área do provador e ele veio atrás.

— Sinto muito, senhor, mas não é permitido homens na área dos provadores — Hayley falou. — Mas o senhor pode esperar aqui na frente — ela continuou, apontando para alguns puffs que ficavam na saída da área dos provadores.

— Vou te esperar aqui, meu bem — Brad falou, piscando para mim. — Quero desfile.

Ah, você terá, Brad.

Eu sabia que teria que engolir todo orgulho e constrangimento dentro de mim, mas sabia que valeria a pena.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Dando graças a Deus por estar bem depilada, tirei toda a minha roupa e vesti o primeiro conjunto de lingerie. Respirei fundo para afastar o nervosismo que estava querendo me fazer recuar e abri a porta, espiando rapidamente para o corredor onde Brad estava no final, encontrando-o de cabeça baixa. Provavelmente a pose de "senhor dono da situação" tinha sumido assim que eu entrei no provador.

— Brad — chamei e ele rapidamente olhou para cima, na minha direção. — Pronto?

Ele franziu o cenho e só então pisei fora do provador, ficando completamente exposta para ele, vestindo apenas calcinha e sutiã pretos, com cinta liga e meias que iam até a metade coxa. Tudo preto e muito mais sexy do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha usado antes.

Poderia até arriscar a dizer que Brad teria um ataque a qualquer momento. Seus olhos vidrados nem sequer piscavam. Sua boca estava aberta enquanto ele parecia tentar falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saía. E eu vi quando ele engoliu em seco, desistindo de tentar falar.

Língua mordida e sufocando com o sangue. Ponto para mim.

— Gostou? — perguntei, me atrevendo um pouco mais e dei alguns passos na sua direção, parando a cerca de dois metros dele. Então, para fechar a minha vingança, girei o corpo lentamente, permitindo que ele me visse por completo, antes de ficar de frente para ele novamente. — As minhas gordurinhas estão muito expostas?

Mais uma vez ele abriu a boca para responder, mas, mais uma vez, nada saiu dali. Tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi menear a cabeça lentamente, seu olhar ainda vagando pelo meu corpo lentamente.

Confesso que aquela análise excessiva estava começando a me deixar sem graça, mas já tinha começado e agora iria até o fim.

Voltei para o provador, aproveitando para rebolar um pouco no caminho e troquei o conjunto por um biquíni branco e azul que eu tinha quase certeza que iria comprar. Nem era a minha intenção, mas ele simplesmente era muito lindo.

Fui para fora do provador novamente e Brad estava atento dessa vez. Seu olhar voltou a vagar pelo meu corpo enquanto eu me aproximava mais dele.

— E esse biquíni? Deixa muita gordurinha à mostra? — perguntei, dando outro giro para que ele pudesse me ver melhor.

— Você não tem gordurinha nenhuma, Suze — ele falou finalmente, num tom baixo que fez um pequeno arrepio percorrer meu corpo. — Tudo do tamanho certo.

Seu olhar encontrou com o meu pela primeira vez desde que entrei no provador e eu não lembrava de já tê-lo visto me olhando daquela forma.

Foi a minha vez de engolir em seco e perder um pouco a capacidade de formular palavras.

Sem falar nada, lhe dei as costas, agora me sentindo um pouco exposta demais, e voltei para o provador, me apressando logo a tirar aquele biquíni. Só então provei a peça que realmente tinha vindo comprar. Era uma camisola preta com detalhes em rosa e uma calcinha de tirinhas combinando. Claro que essa segunda peça eu não mostraria a Brad.

Eu estava pensando em comprar uma camisola desde aquela fatídica noite em que Brad voltou bêbado do baile no meio da madrugada. Não que eu me importasse se ele achava meu pijama sem graça ou não. Mas o fato é que eu não tinha mais treze anos para ficar usando pijamas com estampas fofas.

Repeti o ato de sair do provador, andar até ele e dar uma voltinha, mas quando percebi que Brad tinha uma almofada sobre o colo, simplesmente não consegui continuar mais ali.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TUDrWD3t45I/AAAAAAAAAuM/QICdKl35HVY/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-27%20às%2000.37.

Voltei para o provador e chamei Hayley, devolvi as peças avisando que ia querer a camisola e o biquíni, pedindo para ela adiantar tudo no caixa.

Quando terminei de vestir minhas próprias roupas, me recostei um pouco na parede e respirei fundo para tentar colocar as ideias no lugar. Brad tinha ficado excitado comigo por causa daquele desfile estúpido que ele mesmo tinha pedido. E eu, apenas para me vingar por ter sido chamada de gorda, aceitei fazer.

— Você poderia ter dito 'não', Suzannah — resmunguei para mim mesma, bufando irritada antes de sair do provador.

Fui direto para o caixa, não vendo Brad em parte alguma, enquanto pagava pela minha camisola. Talvez ele tivesse desistido enfim. Talvez isso tivesse sido demais para ele e eu tivesse ganhado a batalha. Agora ao menos poderia fazer as minhas compras em paz.

Mas assim que saí da loja, a primeira pessoa que vi foi Brad, parado ao lado da vitrine.

— Pensei que tinha me livrado de você — comentei, andando na direção oposta de onde ele estava, mas nem bem tinha dado dois passos quando parei e me voltei, me dando conta de algo que estava na mão de Brad. — O que você está fazendo com uma sacola da Victoria's Secret? Comprou um sutiã para você, por acaso?

Brad, que estava vindo em minha direção, parou, me lançou um olhar quase matador e então continuou o caminho, jogando a sacola em cima de mim, como eu tinha feito com a sua sacola das parafinas.

— Comprei para você — ele resmungou antes de continuar o caminho, me deixando paralisada ali.

Alguns segundos depois consegui voltar à mim e girei o corpo, quase correndo atrás dele para alcançá-lo.

— Você... Você comprou isso para mim? — perguntei ainda chocada, andando apressada ao seu lado, tentando acompanhar seus passos rápidos.

— Se não quiser, posso devolver essa merda.

— Ei, espera — pedi, segurando-o pelo braço para fazê-lo parar de andar.

— O que é? — ele perguntou impaciente, parando de andar e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Por que você comprou algo para mim?

Brad deu de ombros e olhou para os lados antes de responder, sem me encarar.

— A vendedora disse que você só ia ficar com a camisola e o biquíni, e eu não achei justo deixar o outro conjunto lá.

— Você comprou o conjunto de lingerie? — exclamei ainda mais chocada, levando uma mão à boca.

— E daí? Você ficou bem nele.

Continuei encarando Brad sem conseguir acreditar naquilo e sem conseguir conter os arrepios que insistiam em percorrer meu corpo a cada segundo. Mas então uma ideia do porquê de ele ter feito aquilo me atingiu, e eu franzi o cenho.

— Você nunca me deu nada sem ter algum interesse por trás, Brad. Por acaso não está pensando que eu vou usar isso para você, está?

Mais uma vez aquele olhar fuzilante chegava aos seus olhos e eu por pouco não recuei com a intensidade da raiva que transparecia neles.

— É, Suze. Foi por isso mesmo que eu comprei essa merda. Porque eu não vejo a hora de comer você. Satisfeita? — ele perguntou com ironia, falando quase por entre os dentes, então recuou alguns passos e começou a se afastar. — Vou pegar um cinema. Cansei dessa merda. Quando acabar, me liga.

Então ele foi embora, finalmente me deixando sozinha e em paz para fazer as minhas compras sossegada. Tão sossegada que ficou sem graça.

Cerca de duas horas depois eu saía da loja da Dior onde tinha comprado meus queridos óculos escuros com brilhantes na lateral. Já tinha passado também na Jimmy Choo e comprado as sandálias mais perfeitas desse mundo e agora poderia dar meu passeio pelo shopping por encerrado.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TUHPfg4z6pI/AAAAAAAAAuU/LREh9Qrf_Vs/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-27%20às%2017.01.

Mandei uma mensagem para Brad avisando que tinha acabado e ele logo mandou outra dizendo que me encontraria no carro em dez minutos.

Comprei um milkshake de chocolate e fui para o estacionamento encontrar com ele, me perguntando como seria a volta para casa.

Mas quando ele apareceu, evitando completamente olhar para mim, eu vi logo que a viagem de volta seria ainda pior.

Música: Chevelle - Well Enough Alone

.com/watch?v=RglClFonlkU

Entrei no carro quando ele destravou as portas e em completo silêncio deixamos o estacionamento, percorrendo as ruas de Monterey até chegar à rodovia que levava à Carmel.

Assim que saímos do estacionamento, Brad tinha ligado o som do carro, colocando um CD para tocar, depois de tirá-lo da sacola de uma das lojas de música que havia no shopping. Mas ele deixou o volume tão alto que seria impossível conversar, mesmo se um dos dois quisesse isso. E eu não sei bem se queria conversar.

O fato é que eu não conseguia entender o motivo daquele presente. Brad nunca tinha me dado nenhum presente, com exceção daquele vídeo pornô disfarçado dentro do livro de _surf_. E agora ele vinha e comprava lingerie sexy para mim. Realmente não era algo que desse para entender facilmente.

Já estávamos há mais de quinze minutos na estrada, aquela música alta quase me deixando surda, quando Brad diminuiu o volume e passou a mão nos cabelos, soltando o ar com força.

— Era só um presente, Suze — ele falou por fim, me pegando de surpresa. — Não te dei aquilo para transar com você.

— Deixa isso para lá, Brad — pedi num murmúrio.

— Não, eu não deixo! — Seu tom estava um tanto irritado, apesar de não necessariamente alterado. — Porra, eu sei que fiz merda naquela noite do baile, mas eu estava bêbado. E eu sei que isso não é exatamente desculpa, mas... Merda! Eu estava puto da vida com você. Só queria te irritar.

— Por que você estava com raiva de mim? — perguntei confusa, me voltando um pouco na sua direção. — Eu não fiz nada.

— Não, você não fez — Brad concordou num tom baixo. Alguns segundos se passaram antes que ele voltasse a falar. — Foi só um presente de Natal adiantado, ok?

— Por que você estava com raiva de mim? — insisti quando ele tentou mudar de assunto.

— Eu não sei. Talvez nem fosse exatamente raiva de você — Brad admitiu por fim. — Acho que eu estava mesmo era com raiva de mim por ser tão idiota. — Esperei quando ele ficou calado novamente, porque simplesmente não sabia o que falar. E além do mais, era muito estranho conversar assim com Brad quando o nosso normal era brigar o tempo todo ou ignorar um ao outro. — A verdade, Suze, é que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Sabia que estava com a cara que expressava meu completo choque, mas não era algo que conseguia controlar.

— Brad...

— Eu sei, eu sei — ele resmungou, levando a mão aos cabelos novamente antes de voltar com ela ao volante. — Sei que combinamos de esquecer aquela noite da festa de Halloween, mas não dá, está bem? Eu sou homem, caramba! E aquela noite foi... Porra! Foi incrível. Depois que eu descobri que era você, é claro que eu fiquei grilado, mas também comecei a te ver de um jeito diferente. Ainda mais depois que conversamos na praia e você estava com aquele biquíni preto.

— Ai, Brad, que horror! — exclamei, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo um calor intenso se concentrando nas minhas bochechas.

— Horror nada. Você estava gostosa.

— Para com isso! — pedi ainda com o rosto parcialmente escondido, encarando-o por entre os dedos.

— Certo, eu paro. — Ele ergueu as duas mãos rapidamente em sinal de rendição e logo voltou a firmá-las no volante. — Eu tentei parar de pensar nisso, ok? Mas então nós dançamos juntos e... Eu não sei. Não foi sensual como a nossa primeira dança, mas foi tão boa. Eu me senti estranho. Não sei exatamente quão estranho, mas antes mesmo que eu conseguisse entender o que era aquilo, você teve que abrir a sua boca de matraca e perguntar pelo seu par nerd.

— Foi isso que fez você ficar irritado comigo? — perguntei mais calma agora, embora não completamente, e abaixei as mãos.

— Irritado comigo — ele corrigiu. — Por eu ter ficado tão puto da vida apenas porque você preferia ficar com aquele imbecil do que continuar dançando comigo.

— Então, para se acalmar, você foi se jogar nos braços e na boca daquela oxigenada.

— Uma das maiores merdas que eu fiz esse ano. Até hoje ela não para de correr atrás de mim.

— Bem feito — resmunguei.

— Foi mesmo — Brad concordou com um sorriso de deboche. — Ainda mais quando era com você que eu queria ter ido para casa aquela noite.

Meu cenho franziu, minha boca abriu e eu quase me entalei tentando falar.

— Você só pode estar querendo brincar com a minha cara.

— Antes estivesse. — Mais uma vez ele deu um sorriso meio sem jeito antes de ficar sério novamente. — Eu fiz o possível para te deixar em paz depois daquela merda de noite, mas aí você aparece para mim só de lingerie. Porra, Suze! Até você tem que admitir que pegou pesado.

— Você me chamou de gorda! — me defendi, aumentando um pouco a voz.

— Eu estava só te provocando, caramba! Você me fez entrar naquela loja de lingerie. É claro que eu não ia deixar barato.

— Por que você está me falando tudo isso, afinal? O que deu em você para começar essa sessão de desabafo?

— Porque nós não estamos sendo bem sucedidos em disfarçar que não estamos nos suportando ultimamente. Ou melhor, que você não está me suportando e eu estou tentando te evitar a todo custo. Então eu achei que uma conversa franca poderia ajudar a resolver isso.

— Ah, então você dizer que me acha gostosa e que pensa em mim vai ajudar a resolver isso, por acaso?

— Ao menos você não vai ficar pensando que tudo que eu fizer vai ser porque quero te levar para cama.

— Tem certeza que não é isso que eu vou pensar, Brad? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele parou um pouco para pensar antes de soltar uma gargalhada.

— Certo, talvez seja exatamente isso que você deva pensar, mas não é a verdade, ok? — ele falou depois que parou de rir, mas o sorriso ainda estava no seu rosto. — Eu te acho gostosa, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá querer transar com você só porque eu fiquei um pouco excitado demais ao te ver naquela lingerie.

— Parou, Brad!

— Tudo bem, talvez eu ter ficado excitado signifique exatamente que eu quero te levar para cama, mas...

— Já reparou que você só está falando mais merda e se afundando ainda mais?

— O que eu quero dizer — ele continuou, ignorando minha interrupção — é que você é a filha da minha nova mãe e eu a respeito muito. Consequentemente eu te respeito também. Pronto! Era isso que eu queria falar. Então, por mais que eu te ache uma puta gostosa e fique duro só de lembrar daquela noite na festa de Halloween, eu não vou tentar nada com você, ok?

— Poderia até tentar se quisesse, mas seria perda de tempo. Não é como se eu sentisse o mesmo por você, afinal.

— Ah, qual é? Eu sei que você também me acha gostoso, Suze — ele brincou, abrindo um sorriso quando eu entortei a cara. — Eu sou altamente irresistível.

— Um idiota convencido, é isso que você é.

— Um idiota convencido que te fez gozar sem nem tirar as roupas.

Me calei completamente porque isso era a mais pura verdade. Merda!

Fizemos o resto do caminho em silêncio e da mesma forma entramos na casa. Subi as escadas com as minhas compras e só saí novamente do quarto quando minha mãe pediu para que eu descesse. Pensei que o jantar tinha ficado pronto mais cedo aquela noite, mas a mesa ainda estava vazia quando cheguei ao andar de baixo.

— Suze, você pode vir aqui, por favor? — minha mãe chamou, parada à porta da cozinha e eu a segui para lá.

Andy também estava lá, terminando de cozinhar alguma coisa que cheirava muito bem.

— Estou encrencada, por acaso? — perguntei, suspeitando da troca de olhar deles.

— Claro que não. Você tem algum motivo para estar encrencada por acaso? — minha mãe perguntou e eu apenas dei de ombros, julgando que aquilo era uma pergunta retórica. — Queremos saber como foi com Brad hoje.

— Ah... — Bem, vamos pensar aqui no meu dia. Nós discutimos no caminho de ida, depois brigamos no shopping, depois eu fiz um desfile de lingerie que o deixou excitado. No caminho de volta ele me disse que me acha gostosa, mas que não vai tentar me levar para a cama porque me respeita. — Foi tranquilo.

— Mesmo? — Andy perguntou surpreso. — Sem brigas?

— Bem, implicamos um pouco um com o outro, mas é normal.

— Então ele se comportou bem? — ele perguntou novamente, abrindo um sorriso suave e feliz.

Aqui estava o marido da minha mãe me perguntando se seu filho tinha se comportado bem para saber se lhe daria ou não o presente de Natal que eu sabia que Brad queria muito. Em outro momento eu poderia até ter respondido diferente.

— Sim. Melhor do que nos outros dias.

Afinal, eu já não odiava tanto Brad assim a ponto de fazê-lo perder um presente daqueles quando ele tinha me feito ganhar os dois presentes que eu mais queria.

Vinte minutos depois o jantar finalmente estava pronto e sentamos à mesa como acontecia toda noite. Novamente Brad estava sentado à minha frente, dessa vez não me ignorando completamente, apesar de não dirigir a palavra à mim. E eu não conseguia desviar a atenção da sua boca. Não que estivesse pensando em beijá-lo. Longe disso.

— Dá para mastigar de boca fechada, seu porco?

Aquela era uma frase comum de ser falada por mim enquanto estávamos jantando. E assim como das outras vezes, ninguém deu muita importância. Ou quase ninguém. Brad ergueu o olhar da comida para me encarar, dando um pequeno sorriso ainda de boca cheia, e então, para minha surpresa, continuou mastigando, dessa vez de boca fechada.

Ninguém percebeu aquela mínima mudança a não ser eu. E, honestamente, eu ficava cada vez mais confusa com o comportamento de Brad.

As mudanças continuaram ao longo da semana. Coisas pequenas que eu normalmente não perceberia se não estivesse tão atenta a ele. Primeiro ele parou de fazer aquelas coisas nojentas que eu odiava, como arrotar ou sentar no sofá todo suado. Brad agora também deixava com que eu me servisse primeiro, antes de atacar a sua comida — e continuou a mastigar de boca fechada. A mudança que mais me impressionou foi a sua diminuição nas saídas à noite. Ele agora passava praticamente todo o tempo em casa, com exceção das manhãs quando ia surfar, ou quando ia encontrar o time de futebol na pizzaria.

E, de acordo com uma conversa entre Brad e Jake na hora do jantar, isso significava algo.

— Melissa te procurou lá no lual ontem à noite — Jake comentou e eu tentei não esboçar nenhuma reação, continuando a comer de cabeça baixa.

— É, fiquei sabendo — Brad murmurou, não parecendo muito interessado naquilo, falando com a voz entediada. — Ela me mandou umas mil mensagens.

— Por que você não foi ontem, cara? Perdeu uma festa e tanto!

— Não estava a fim.

— A mulher está te dando o maior mole e você fica saindo da raia? Estou te estranhando, cara.

— Será que vocês poderiam conversar sobre esse assunto quando não estivermos à mesa? — Andy pediu, lançando um olhar discreto para David que observava os dois com atenção, como se eles fossem objetos de estudo de caso.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada, mas quando eu ergui o olhar na direção de Brad, ele estava me observando. Sem falar nada, ele apenas sorriu de leve e voltou a atenção ao seu prato.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Faltavam três dias para o Natal quando eu presenciei meu terceiro terremoto desde que chegara a Carmel. Da mesma forma que os outros dois, esse foi bem fraquinho, mal conseguindo derrubar alguma coisa das prateleiras. O diferente desse era que eu estava sozinha em casa, perto de anoitecer e todas as luzes apagaram, me deixando quase no completo breu.

Estava no banho quando tudo começou a tremer. Me recostei à parede e deslizei até o chão para evitar uma queda e fiquei ali encolhida no canto do box do banheiro até que, quase um minuto depois, tudo parou. As lâmpadas piscaram algumas vezes antes de apagar por completo e eu dei graças à Deus por já ter tirado o sabonete do corpo.

Tateando no escuro, consegui achar a minha toalha e me sequei rapidamente, me enrolando nela antes de ir para o quarto. Ainda havia alguma luz natural do lado de fora e eu consegui me vestir sem problemas, pegando a primeira saia e blusa que achei no caminho. Já estava saindo do quarto quando um brilho no chão chamou a minha atenção. Me aproximei um pouco até conseguir ver que aquilo era um pedaço de vidro do meu porta retrato que tinha uma foto minha quando era bebê, nos braços do meu pai.

Com cuidado para não me cortar, me aproximei do porta retrato que estava quase debaixo da minha cama e deixei o resto do vidro cair no chão antes de colocá-lo em cima do colchão.

O problema é que eu não fazia ideia de como estava o restante da casa. Por via das dúvidas, achei melhor calçar uma das minhas botas para evitar cortar o pé.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TUQlijTj8-I/AAAAAAAAAu8/0uLvuvpMdoY/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-01-29%20às%2011.32.

Desci as escadas com cuidado, me segurando no corrimão e fui direto para o telefone. Mas assim que o tirei do gancho, percebi que, assim como a energia, o telefone também estava inoperante.

— Droga!

Parei um pouco para tentar lembrar onde tinha deixado meu celular e depois de alguns segundos consegui lembrar de tê-lo usado pela última vez na cozinha.

Fui até lá tentando analisar o estrago que o terremoto tinha feito, mas não tinha sido assim tão grave. Ao menos o armário de porcelana da minha mãe parecia intacto. Mas algumas coisas tinham caído de algumas prateleiras da sala e da cozinha. Alguns porta retratos e objetos de decoração, e panelas e algum copos.

Forcei um pouco a vista para enxergar melhor naquela parte da casa que não recebia muita luz externa e consegui achar meu celular num canto do balcão.

Rapidamente liguei para a minha mãe, dando sorte por ela atender ao segundo toque.

— Suzinha! Graças a Deus, minha filha. Você está bem?

— Estou sim, mãe. O terremoto não foi assim tão forte.

— Como não foi? A torre de energia quase desabou. Os fios arrebentaram. E parece que caiu um poste em cima da central de telefone. Os números estão mudos. — Acho que eu já tinha percebido isso. — Acho que foi mais forte aqui. Tem vidro para todo lado das janelas que estouraram com o tremor.

— Credo, mãe! Vocês estão bem?

Minha mãe tinha saído mais cedo com Andy e David para ir ao shopping para as últimas compras antes do Natal.

— Estamos. Ninguém se machucou. Foi apenas um susto. Mas está uma confusão daquelas. Estão fechando o shopping para evitar saqueadores. Acho que não vamos conseguir ir para casa tão cedo. — Dava para ouvir o barulho de gritos do outro lado da linha e tentei imaginar como deveria ser apavorante estar dentro de um shopping no meio de um terremoto. — Andy está tentando falar com os meninos para ver se eles estão bem... Ah, só um momento, filhinha. — Esperei enquanto a ouvia falando com Andy, mas o barulho era tão grande que não conseguia entender nada. — Andy conseguiu falar com Jake. Eles estavam na pizzaria e estão bem. Vão ter que ficar por lá também porque o trânsito está uma loucura. Não dá para pegar a estrada agora.

— Tudo bem.

— Você vai ficar bem sozinha, filhinha?

— Vou sim, mãe. Não se preocupe. Vou procurar umas velas aqui e tentar arrumar essa bagunça.

— Cuidado para não colocar fogo na casa.

— Pode deixar, mãe — respondi com ironia, mas acho que ela nem percebeu.

— Quando as coisas melhorarem por aqui, nós voltamos. Fique bem, Suzinha.

Desliguei o celular e o coloquei no bolso, começando a vasculhar nas gavetas à procura de vela e fósforos.

Depois que achei um pacote aberto, procurei um suporte para colocar a vela, mas não achei nada, então a coloquei no balcão mesmo. Andy provavelmente não ficaria feliz de ver seu precioso balcão de mármore com cera de vela, mas não era como se isso não saísse, afinal.

Passei a meia hora seguinte varrendo o chão, jogando os vidros numa caixa que tinha achado na garagem, tentando deixar a casa ao menos um pouco mais organizada. A noite já tinha caído por completo quando acabei e me joguei no sofá, depois de acender duas velas na sala.

A impaciência por não ter nada para fazer estava começando a dar o ar da graça quando ouvi passos do lado de fora da casa. Cheguei a pensar que poderia ser Brad ou Jake que conseguiram voltar para casa, mas eles estavam de carro e eu não tinha ouvido barulho nenhum de um veículo.

Levantei alarmada, com medo de que fosse algum assaltante que se aproveitara da casa quase vazia e da falta de energia. Passei pela lareira nunca usada e peguei um daqueles atiçadores de lenha, me posicionando atrás da porta quando ouvi os passos subindo as escadas da varanda, e depois parando em frente à porta do lado de fora.

A maçaneta girou devagar e eu me posicionei melhor quando a porta abriu. Ergui o atiçador, pronta para desferir um golpe mortal de ninja na cabeça do invasor quando ele entrou no meu campo de visão.

— Suze? — Brad chamou, parado à minha frente, mas de costas para mim, olhando na direção da escada.

— Quer me matar do coração, Brad? — reclamei, abaixando o atiçador, soltando um suspiro de alívio.

Mas Brad, que não esperava me ver ali, se voltou num movimento rápido, soltando um palavrão pelo susto que eu tinha dado dele.

— Porra, Suze! Está querendo me matar de susto? — Foi a vez dele reclamar, levando uma mão ao peito. — Garota louca. Está fazendo o quê aí com esse atiçador?

— Pensei que fosse um ladrão. — Ele entrou na sala, ainda reclamando um pouco por causa do susto e se jogou no mesmo sofá onde eu estava antes. — Mamãe disse que você e Jake não iam poder vir para casa.

— Não dava mesmo para sair de lá com o carro. Está uma loucura e tanto. Os turistas desesperados no meio da rua sem conseguir se decidir se deixam a cidade ou não — ele falou. — Vim de bicicleta.

— E veio por quê?

— Como "por quê"? Papai falou que você estava sozinha aqui. Ele perguntou se tinha um jeito de alguém vir ficar com você... Sabe, por causa dos engraçadinhos que adoram aproveitar uma oportunidade assim. Então eu peguei a bicicleta de um dos caras do time e vim para cá.

— Ah... Não precisava.

— Tanto faz — ele murmurou, esfregando o rosto, então olhou na minha direção. — Senta, Suze. Eu não mordo. E larga esse atiçador.

Me senti meio idiota por ainda estar parada ao lado da porta e devolvi o atiçador ao suporte que ficava ao lado da lareira, antes de sentar no mesmo sofá que Brad estava, mas na ponta oposta, deixando um considerável espaço entre nós.

— Papai disse que tremeu mais lá em Monterey — ele comentou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

— É, acho que sim. Mamãe falou que estourou as janelas do shopping — lembrei.

— Deve estar uma loucura por lá.

— Deve mesmo.

Do nada, ele soltou um riso meio esquisito, me olhando de lado. Apenas franzi o cenho sem entender aquela reação.

— Conversa útil essa nossa, não? — ele falou, ainda rindo. — Falta de assunto é uma coisa grave.

Sem querer, acabei rindo também, mas o riso morreu depois de alguns segundos e mais uma vez caímos no silêncio. Acho que já estávamos quase cinco minutos sem falar nada quando Brad mais uma vez falou.

— Sabe o que é bom para se fazer quando falta energia? — ele perguntou, se voltando no sofá, ficando de frente para mim.

— O quê?

— Brincar de fazer sombra.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele falasse que estava brincando, mas ele continuou me encarando impassível.

— Quantos anos você tem, Brad?

— Ah, qual é? É divertido.

— Claro — murmurei com ironia.

— Uma vez, cerca de dois anos atrás — ele começou, abrindo um sorriso —, antes de você chegar, é claro, tivemos um terremoto um pouco mais forte que esse. Mais forte aqui em Carmel, eu digo. E faltou energia também. Minha prima estava passando as férias aqui e ficou apavorada, coitada. É do Texas e nunca tinha visto um terremoto de perto. Para acalmá-la, eu comecei a fazer figuras nas sombras das velas. Foi bem legal.

— Super divertido — resmunguei, ainda com ironia.

— Ela gostou — ele falou dando de ombros. — Claro que a melhor parte da falta de energia foi quando eu fui para o meu quarto tentar dormir e ela foi atrás.

Foi só nesse ponto que a minha atenção se voltou para ele e eu girei no sofá também, imitando a sua posição, ficando de lado.

— Não vai me dizer que vocês...

— Sem dúvida! — ele confirmou, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior. — Ela é dois anos mais velha que eu. Foi bem selvagem, sabe?

— Ela é sua prima! — exclamei sem conseguir esconder o choque.

— Ah, vai me dizer que você nunca pegou um primo seu?

— Não mesmo!

— Credo! Que fraca. Pegação entre primos é tradição de família, Suze.

— Pode ser na sua, porque na minha não é.

— Nossa, Suze! Nunca pensei que você fosse assim tão conservadora.

— Eu não sou conservadora — neguei, me sentindo ofendida.

— Claro que é — ele falou, erguendo uma mão, começando a contar nos dedos enquanto falava. — Não bebe, não fuma, raramente sai à noite, não se agarra com primos, fica chocada se vê um cara se masturbando, não se masturba...

— Eu me... — Me interrompi antes que falasse demais, mas Brad, que de bobo não tinha nada, rapidamente captou o meu tom de defesa e correção que eu tinha usado na minha quase frase.

Tanto que ele se interrompeu, me encarando com o olhar arregalado e um sorriso de surpresa agradável surgiu nos seus lábios.

— Você se masturba, Suze? — Abri a boca para falar algo, até mesmo tentar negar, mas nada saiu. E o meu silêncio foi o suficiente para ele. — Ora, ora. Veja só o que temos aqui. Aquele DVD serviu para algo, pelo visto. Ou você já fazia isso antes?

— Quer fazer o favor de mudar de assunto? — murmurei irritada, evitando seu olhar.

— Outra coisa a adicionar na sua lista: você não fala de sexo.

— Ah, me deixa em paz, Brad! — reclamei, levantando do sofá em um pulo, me afastando rapidamente dele.

Mesmo com a casa quase completamente às escuras — iluminada apenas pelas velas na sala —, eu subi as escadas apressada, chegando a pular alguns degraus. Mas antes mesmo que chegasse ao meu quarto, comecei a diminuir os passos.

Desde quando eu era do tipo que fugia da raia? Desde quando eu ficava com vergonha de Brad e fugia para o meu quarto porque não aguentava o que ele falava? Eu sempre respondi às suas provocações com palavras ainda mais afiadas, geralmente resultando nele recuando. E, apesar de certas coisas terem mudado entre nós, eu gostaria que as coisas continuassem como eram. Quando eu estava no controle.

Me voltei no meio do corredor, pronta para descer as escadas e dizer tudo que queria, falar até fazê-lo calar aquela boca enorme, quando me choquei contra algo. Alguém, melhor dizendo.

— Hey, cuidado — Brad falou, me segurando pela cintura quando meu corpo ameaçou cair para trás por conta do impacto.

Me segurei na sua camisa para ajudar a evitar a queda enquanto ele firmava ainda mais o braço em volta da minha cintura, colando completamente nossos corpos.

Ergui o rosto pronta para falar tudo que queria, inclusive mandar que ele me soltasse, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas na minha garganta quando seu olhar encontrou o meu. Apesar da escuridão que dominava o corredor, meus olhos já estavam se acostumando à penumbra, então não foi difícil distinguir o contorno do seu rosto, ou ver seus olhos brilhando enquanto ele me encarava de volta, de uma forma tão intensa e familiar. Aquele mesmo olhar da noite do baile, quando dançamos juntos. Um olhar que, como da outra vez, me deixou extremamente confusa e igualmente excitada.

Mas aquele era Brad, eu repetia a mim mesma. Bradley, meu irmão adotivo insuportável e nojento que fez dos meus primeiros meses em Carmel um verdadeiro inferno. Mas aí era que morava o problema. Esse Brad de antes estava mudando, chegando a ficar algo perto do aceitável para o seu padrão. E eu sabia que ele estava mudando por minha causa.

De alguma forma, eu não consegui recuar quando ele foi aproximando cada vez mais seu rosto do meu.

Sentia seu hálito quente contra o meu rosto, cheirando a cerveja e algo só seu que fez um nó se formar na minha garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que meu estômago dava um salto. Engoli em seco para tentar desfazer aquele nó, mas a cada centímetro que ele se aproximava, eu me sentia mais e mais envolvida naquela atmosfera.

— Suze? — Brad chamou e só então percebi que já tinha fechado os olhos.

— Hum? — murmurei, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Eu vou te beijar — ele avisou num tom baixo que era quase um sussurro.

Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi assentir, incapaz de articular alguma palavra que soasse coerente.

No segundo seguinte seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, fazendo meu estômago dar outro pulo.

O beijo de Brad não era nada do que eu já tivesse experimentado antes. Não que eu já tivesse beijado muitas pessoas. Mas beijar Brad era diferente. Ele era firme, decidido. Não era aquele roçar de lábios, como se testasse o outro ou tentasse descobrir a melhor forma de beijar. Ele sabia o que queria.

Apesar de, no começo, não haver língua nenhuma, eu me senti tão quente que pensei que iria pegar fogo. Seus lábios pressionavam os meus, chupando, mordiscando entre os dentes, passando a língua onde quase começava a doer, e só então ele começou a pedir passagem entre os meus lábios, com a sua língua quente e macia.

Ouvi um suspiro rouco ecoando, que não sabia se tinha saído de mim ou dele, quando nossas línguas finalmente se encontraram. Meu corpo amoleceu perigosamente, forçando Brad e me segurar ainda mais próxima ao seu corpo, e eu, que já estava completamente esquecida das minhas neuras de antes, envolvi seu pescoço com os meus braços, firmando mais meu corpo contra o seu.

O senti dando alguns passos para frente, me fazendo andar de costas, até que as minhas costas encontraram a parede e ele me prensou ali, exatamente como tinha feito na noite da festa de Halloween.

A cada minuto que passava, o beijo ia ficando mais e mais urgente, chegando ao ponto de eu quase não sentir mais meus lábios, tamanha era a força com que nos beijávamos, ele empurrando seu rosto contra o meu, e eu, como se aquilo não fosse suficiente, puxava-o ainda mais pela nuca.

Apenas o que nos fez interromper aquele beijo foi quando o gosto de sangue se misturou ao nosso. Brad recuou um mínimo passo, apenas o suficiente para nos separar, mas manteve uma mão na minha cintura enquanto a outra ia para a sua boca. Fiz o mesmo movimento, levando o dedo indicador aos meus lábios, mas seria impossível saber quem dos dois estava sangrando.

Escutei seu riso leve e ergui o rosto para encará-lo, vendo-o se aproximando novamente. Sua boca foi direto para o meu pescoço, mordiscando alguns pontos, chupando, passando a língua de forma bastante sensual, aos poucos subindo até o meu ouvido.

— Para alguém que é tão conservadora, você beija muito bem — ele sussurrou antes de mordiscar a ponta do lóbulo, voltando a descer para o meu pescoço.

— Eu não sou... conservadora, Brad — murmurei, sentindo meu corpo estremecer com o contato da sua boca na minha pele. — Existe uma diferença entre conservadorismo e simplesmente não gostar de falar certas coisas com certas pessoas.

— Falar de sexo comigo — ele falou, sem interromper os beijos. — Falar de sexo com a pessoa que você quase transou naquela festa.

— É... diferente.

— Você se sente diferente comigo agora? Ou é como aquela noite? — ele perguntou, afastando um pouco o rosto do meu pescoço, para poder me encarar.

— Diferente — admiti, soltando o ar pesadamente. A interrupção dos seus beijos me deixou mais frustrada do que eu queria me sentir.

— Quer que eu pare?

Respirei fundo uma vez antes de parar para pensar naquela pergunta. Será que eu queria que ele parasse?

— Eu não sei — respondi honestamente.

— Por que sou eu? Por que você não se sente bem quando eu te toco? — Sua mão que estava na minha cintura, desceu um pouco, apenas para voltar a subir, dessa vez por dentro da blusa, tocando minha cintura de leve, diretamente sobre a pele. Foi impossível conter o arrepio que percorreu meu corpo. — Você gosta disso?

— Gosto — murmurei apenas, quando ele começou a subir um pouco mais a mão.

— Quer que eu pare? — ele tornou a perguntar, mas continuou antes que eu respondesse. — Se responder que não, eu não vou te deixar mais em paz, Suze. E não estou falando apenas por hoje. Então pense bem antes de responder.

Mais uma vez eu respirei fundo para tentar clarear as ideias, mas era um pouco difícil com a mão dele dentro da minha blusa, tão quente que era como se estivesse me queimando. E, céus, eu não queria que ele tirasse aquela mão dali.

Em resposta à sua pergunta, eu voltei a envolver seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, antes de cobrir seus lábios com os meus. Brad imediatamente retribuía o beijo, voltando a prensar meu corpo contra parede. Sua mão não subiu mais como eu queria que ele fizesse, mas, de alguma forma, isso contou alguns pontos a mais para Brad.

— Vamos lá para baixo — ele sugeriu, interrompendo o beijo, sua voz soando arfante. — Podemos ficar mais à vontade no sofá.

— Se alguém chegar...

— Vamos ouvir — ele falou, me interrompendo, depositando um pequeno beijo sobre os meus lábios.

— Não acha melhor irmos para o quarto? — perguntei, sentindo meu rosto esquentar um pouco por fazer aquela proposta.

— Suze, a não ser que você queira transar agora, eu acho melhor ficarmos lá embaixo.

Nem precisei pensar duas vezes.

— Vamos lá para baixo — falei, já tirando sua mão de dentro da minha blusa, puxando-o pelas escadas, ouvindo-o rir atrás de mim.

Eu poderia estar me soltando com Brad, querendo muito mais do que apenas brigar com ele, mas transar não era algo que estava pronta. Ainda não.

Sentamos lado a lado no sofá e Brad logo me puxava novamente pela cintura, voltando a cobrir meus lábios. Suas mãos voltaram a entrar pela minha blusa, dessa vez nas minhas costas, subindo cada vez mais, até que um gemido seu interrompeu o beijo.

— Sem sutiã, Suze? Quer me matar? — ele murmurou, descendo os beijos pelo meu pescoço, inclinando o corpo para frente, me fazendo deitar no sofá. Quando estava completamente em cima de mim, nós dois deitados, sua mão desceu pela lateral do meu quadril, passando pela saia jeans até chegar à minha coxa. — Se eu subir mais a mão, vou sentir a ausência da calcinha também?

— Eu estou de calcinha, Brad — falei, puxando sua mão de volta para cima, repousando-a na minha cintura novamente. — E vamos devagar, ok?

— Devagar então — ele concordou, voltando a me beijar.

O beijo não estava tão urgente quanto o que trocamos lá em cima, mas me deixou tão quente quanto. Ainda mais tendo Brad completamente em cima de mim, me permitindo senti-lo por completo. Sentir, principalmente, o quanto ele estava gostando daquele beijo. Sentia seu membro ficando cada vez mais rijo contra o meu ventre e fazia o possível para controlar meu corpo, evitando que meu quadril arqueasse contra o dele. Mas quando sua boca desceu para o meu pescoço mais uma vez, beijando a pele sensível, foi simplesmente impossível não reagir. E quando meu quadril fez pressão contra o dele, a reação de Brad foi melhor do que o esperado.

Ele gemeu contra o meu pescoço, pressionando ainda mais seu quadril no meu, descendo um pouco o corpo para que seu membro ficasse exatamente em cima do meu sexo. Sua mão voltou a subir por dentro da minha blusa, e dessa vez eu não o impedi, deixando que ele cobrisse meu seio.

— Muito rápido? — ele perguntou, erguendo um pouco o corpo para me observar, sem deixar de massagear o seio.

— Não — assegurei num tom baixo, levando as mãos ao seu rosto para afastar seus cabelos, querendo vê-lo melhor sob a fraca luz das velas. — Muito bom.

Um sorriso extremamente safado apareceu nos seus lábios e ele mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto descia o olhar para o meu corpo, subindo mais a minha blusa até que meus seios estivessem completamente expostos. Sua mão vagava entre um seio e outro, ora apenas alisando a pele, deixando meus mamilos ainda mais túmidos, ora beliscando os mamilos já sensíveis entre seu polegar e indicador.

Gemi baixinho, incapacitada de fechar os olhos, presa na sua expressão concentrada enquanto ele contemplava meus seios como se visse algo que exigisse sua total atenção.

— Nunca pensei que um dia pudesse achar os seus seios tão bonitos — ele murmurou com a voz baixa e muito rouca. — Ou que um dia pudesse ficar tão excitado só de te beijar.

— Você... já pensou em me beijar um dia? — perguntei, tendo um pouco de dificuldade para falar enquanto ele continuava a beliscar meus seios.

— Antes de descobrir que você era a Darth Vader sexy daquela noite, eu só pensava no que mais poderia fazer para te irritar até te fazer explodir.

Eu poderia até me sentir irritada por isso, mas não cheguei nem perto de sentir algo assim. Afinal, antes de descobrir que ele era o meu Homem Aranha, eu também só pensava nele como o porco asqueroso que me irritava profundamente.

— É estranho, não é? — murmurei, voltando a pegar nos seus cabelos, agora apenas pela vontade de acariciar seus fios. — Há um mês nós não nos suportávamos e agora... isso.

— É. Muito estranho — ele concordou sem desviar os olhos dos meus seios. — Muito melhor isso do que brigar, não acha?

Ah, sem dúvida eu achava, mas fui impossibilitada de responder quando o vi abaixando o rosto em direção ao meu pescoço novamente, pouco ficando lá, descendo os beijos para o meu colo e então pulou o amontoado que a minha blusa fazia acima dos meus seios, logo cobrindo um seio com sua boca.

Voltei a gemer baixinho, cravando meus dedos no seu coro cabeludo quando Brad passou a sugar meus seios, mordiscando o mamilo às vezes, me deixando ainda mais excitada.

Mas quando sua mão voltou a descer para a minha coxa, fazendo menção de puxar a saia para cima, eu tive que me esforçar para buscar algum resquício de sanidade.

— Muito rápido — sussurrei, detendo sua mão mais uma vez e ele se afastou arfando, deixando meus seios molhados e saudosos da sua boca.

— Muito rápido — Brad repetiu parecendo um pouco desnorteado e desceu minha blusa um pouco até cobrir meus seios, antes de voltar a me beijar, na boca dessa vez.

Ficamos ali nos beijando, sem pressa, apenas sentindo o gosto um do outro, suas mãos às vezes ousando um pouco para dentro da minha blusa, mas tocando apenas a minha barriga e eu agora também fazia o mesmo, sentindo mais do seu corpo, infiltrando minha mão sob a sua blusa.

Era engraçado senti-lo estremecendo quando minhas unhas roçavam seu abdômen, fazendo-o estremecer e resmungar contra a minha boca. Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, pensei que Brad não estivesse gostando, mas quando tentei tirar a minha mão, ele interrompeu o beijo para colocar minha mão novamente dentro da sua blusa e pediu para eu continuar. Só depois da quinta ou sexta vez, eu percebi que seu resmungo era, na verdade, um gemido.

— Como vai ser agora? — perguntei quando diminuímos os beijos, passando apenas a distribuir pequenos beijos nos lábios e no rosto um do outro, por vezes também no pescoço. — Vamos continuar fingindo nos odiar?

— Espero que não. Sabe, machuca quando você me chama de porco mal educado — Brad falou e eu poderia até ter acreditado nas suas palavras se ele não tivesse com a cara tão sarcástica e a voz tão irônica.

— Idiota.

— Nossos pais não podem saber disso — ele murmurou, abrindo um sorriso contra o meu pescoço, enquanto tentava me beijar naquele ponto ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava me afastar.

— Brilhante descoberta, gênio — resmunguei, empurrando-o pelos ombros. — Eu sei disso.

— E por que perguntou como vai ser agora se já sabe que vamos ter que fazer as coisas às escondidas? — ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Nós vamos... continuar?

Seu cenho franziu ainda mais e dessa vez ele se afastou completamente, saindo de cima de mim e sentou no sofá, me ajudando para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

— Você não quer continuar? — ele perguntou, mas não me deu tempo para responder. — Ou acha que eu só quero transar com você e partir para a próxima?

— Não sei. Me diga você — devolvi, apenas por não querer admitir que era exatamente aquilo que eu pensava que ele queria comigo.

— Você pensa sempre o pior de mim, não é? — ele murmurou com a voz um tanto seca, ficando em pé. — Acha mesmo que se eu quisesse só transar eu te procuraria? Caso você não tenha percebido, Suze, tem muita mulher aí fora querendo só transar comigo.

— Tão lisonjeiro ouvir isso — resmunguei, ficando de pé também e andei até a cozinha, sem querer encará-lo, mas ele me seguiu.

— Estou apenas falando a verdade — ele continuou, sua voz alterando um pouco. — Você é a filha da minha nova mãe. Apesar de não ser a minha irmã, é assim que as pessoas vão nos ver se descobrirem que estamos fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Então você acha mesmo que eu me arriscaria a ter meu couro arrancado só por causa de sexo?

Me voltei para ele sem saber se aquelas palavras ofendiam ou não, e acabei não encontrando nada para falar, me limitando apenas a encará-lo, mal conseguindo enxergar seu rosto com a pouco iluminação das velas que estavam quase no fim. Mas ouvi quando ele soltou o ar pesadamente e começou a se aproximar, quase encostando seu corpo ao meu.

— Não estou dizendo que quero casar com você ou algo do tipo — ele falou, erguendo uma mão para os meus cabelos e ficou brincando com uma mecha entre os dedos. — Se, por acaso, vier a rolar sexo entre nós, é claro que não vou me fazer de idiota e dizer que não quero, porque tenho certeza que você sabe que eu quero. Mas se não chegarmos a esse ponto, não vai ser o fim do mundo. Podemos fazer muitas coisas extremamente divertidas sem precisar transar ou nem mesmo tirar a roupa.

— Acho que eu sei mais ou menos como é isso — murmurei sem conseguir deixar de rir.

— Beijar é bom — ele continuou, aproximando o rosto do meu, depositando um beijo de leve nos meus lábios. — Tocar é ótimo. — Suas mãos foram para a minha cintura, subindo um pouco por dentro da minha blusa e então me puxou com firmeza contra o seu corpo. — Sentir é melhor ainda.

— Posso concordar com isso.

— Acho bom você concordar, porque lá em cima eu já te disse que, se você me desse carta branca, eu não ia largar do seu pé. E não pretendo fazer isso tão cedo.

Ainda estava rindo quando seus lábios cobriram os meus mais uma vez, e, novamente, deixei de lado qualquer neura e retribuí ao beijo.

Quando minha mãe chegou com Andy e David, nós dois estávamos, acreditem ou não, brincando de fazer sombras nas velas novas que tínhamos substituído pelas que estava quase no final. E quando Jake chegou, cerca de meia hora depois, a energia ainda não tinha voltado.

O jantar acabou sendo feito meio que de improviso, porque cozinhar sem energia era um pouco difícil, ainda mais quando Andy queria fazer creme de legumes e o liquidificador não poderia ser usado.

Depois do jantar – à luz de velas, mas nem um pouco romântico –, cada um acabou indo para o seu próprio quarto, por falta do que fazer. Cheguei a pensar que Brad daria um jeito de escapar para o meu quarto depois de um tempo, mas já passava da meia noite quando adormeci, e ele não tinha aparecido. E eu não sabia bem como me sentia a respeito disso.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Quando amanheceu, percebi logo que a energia já tinha voltado, porque o som alto tocando hip hop me fez dar um pulo da cama. Xinguei baixinho, amaldiçoando quem quer que tenha ligado o som àquela hora, mas quando percebi que já passava das dez da manhã, levantei de um pulo da cama, só lembrando que estava de férias quando já estava escovando os dentes, apressada por pensar que estava atrasada para a aula.

Resmungando ainda mais, peguei a primeira roupa que encontrei no armário e vesti, descendo as escadas em seguida.

A primeira pessoa que eu vi, para a minha surpresa, foi Brad, que acabava de entrar, provavelmente vindo da praia, porque estava só de bermuda, e com os cabelos molhados.

— Acordou a Bela Adormecida — ele brincou, passando direto por mim em direção à cozinha.

— Vai se ferrar, Bradley!

Mas então ele se voltou, me olhando por sobre o ombro, e piscou para mim. Isso mesmo! Brad piscou para mim. E foi isso que fez a ficha cair. Eu ainda estava um tanto adormecida e confusa por ter acordado com um susto, então era compreensível que as peças ainda estivessem se encaixando. Por isso, só naquele momento eu lembrei do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Só então eu lembrei que, no dia anterior, durante a falta de energia depois do terremoto, eu tinha ficado com Brad. Eu deixei mesmo ele me beijar? Mas, céus! Só de lembrar daquele beijo, eu já ficava querendo mais. E as mãos dele pelo meu corpo, então? Nem se fala. E a boca dele nos meus seios...

— Está vermelha, Suzinha? — ele perguntou, voltando para a sala com uma lata de refrigerante na mão.

Eu sabia que estava, mas não estava vermelha por vergonha. Longe disso. Eu estava com calor.

— Não me chame de Suzinha — pedi, mais por hábito, do que por qualquer coisa.

Brad riu, se aproximando um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que eu achasse que ele fosse me agarrar, ou sequer me beijar, como eu queria que ele fizesse.

— Blusa fofinha — ele comentou, ainda rindo.

Por um instante eu me bati internamente por ter esquecido completamente de tudo que tinha acontecido ontem, e não pensei em me vestir melhor hoje para aparecer na frente de Brad e fazê-lo babar, da mesma forma que estava quase acontecendo comigo por vê-lo ali tão perto sem camisa.

Mas não. Não! Eu tinha sido relaxada e esquecida, e peguei um short velho e uma blusa com uma estúpida estampa de coelhinho.

Idiota!

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TbBrJzOujnI/AAAAAAAABFk/3txWKj7Gl2U/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-04-21%20às%2014.36.

— Cadê todo mundo? — perguntei, tentando fazê-lo parar de olhar para a minha blusa horrorosa.

— Nossos pais estão logo ali do deck — ele falou, apontando distraído para a área da piscina, parcialmente visível de onde estávamos pela porta de vidro. — E Jake está na praia. David eu não sei, mas tenho quase certeza de que ele está no quarto criando algum programa novo para o computador.

— Hum...

"Hum"? Eu fazia uma pergunta e depois tudo que conseguia falar era "hum"? Que espécie de idiota eu era, afinal? Eu tinha perguntado aquilo para saber se seria perigoso agarrá-lo ali mesmo, mas agora não conseguia decidir o que fazer.

Para a minha sorte – ou azar –, Brad parecia saber exatamente como agir.

— Fui — foi tudo que ele falou, antes de sair de novo, me deixando ali sozinha como uma completa idiota.

Eu juro que não estava entendendo nada.

Agora que nós tínhamos ficado de verdade pela primeira vez, pensei que seria um pouco diferente. Quer dizer, não foi ele mesmo que disse que, se eu disse "sim", ele não ia me deixar em paz? Mas aí, ontem à noite, quando eu queria que ele fosse para o meu quarto, ele não apareceu. E agora, aqui estávamos frente a frente, e ele agiu como sempre, me provocando e quase me ignorando. Nem um "oi" diferente, com aquela cumplicidade de duas pessoas que escondem um segredo, ou qualquer menção de querer me tocar ou me beijar como eu queria fazer.

Tudo bem que ele piscou para mim, mas aquilo podia ter sido só um cisco que tinha caído no olho dele, certo?

E se ele tivesse se arrependido de ficar comigo? E se ele achasse que eu era lenta demais para o ritmo dele e que agora tinha consciência de que precisava de alguém mais dada? Tudo bem que eu deixei ele ver meus seios e tocar neles e tudo mais, mas Brad já tinha feito muito mais do que isso. Muito mais do que eu jamais chegara perto de fazer.

Mas, enquanto eu estava comendo meus cereais com leite, pensando que agora Brad provavelmente estava me achando uma completa tapada por achar que meu ritmo seria suficiente para ele, meu celular vibrou no bolso do short, me fazendo pular assustada. Eu nem mesmo lembrava de ter colocado o celular ali.

Era uma mensagem. De Brad!

Prendi o fôlego enquanto abria a caixa de entrada, ansiosa para ler o que quer que ele tenha mandado, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo de ler que ele estava partindo para outra.

Mas, no fim, eu nem precisava ter me preocupado tanto.

"_Vem aqui para a praia. Estou perto daquele local onde você estava se bronzeando outro dia. Não demora."_

Só isso. Nenhum "beijos" ou "sua blusa não é assim tão feia". Ele, na verdade, não estava pedindo. Era quase como se ele estivesse ordenando que eu fosse até ele. E esse, provavelmente, era o modo como ele costumava tratar as garotas que viviam se jogando para cima dele.

Mas o fato era que eu queria ir. Eu queria encontrar com ele ali na praia, naquela área mais vazia, onde nós podíamos nos beijar e sabe lá o que mais. E eu ia. Mas do meu jeito. Ia fazê-lo esperar. Mas só um pouco.

Terminei de tomar meu café da manhã sem pressa, passando rapidamente no deck para falar com minha mãe e Andy que agora estavam dentro da piscina brincando como duas crianças, e em seguida subi para o meu quarto, trocando o short e a blusa pelo biquíni novíssimo da Victoria's Secret, colocando um vestido branco um pouco transparente por cima. E só depois de arrumar numa bolsa de palha tudo que precisava para levar – esteira, protetor, bronzeador, iPod e toalha – foi que eu saí de casa, meia hora depois da mensagem enviada por Brad.

Quando eu cheguei ao local marcado, lá estava Brad, mas não esperando sentado como achei que ele fosse ficar. Ele estava dentro do mar, surfando, o que eu particularmente achava uma irresponsabilidade tremenda, não apenas porque o terremoto de ontem tinha deixado as ondas um tanto mais revoltas que o normal, mas porque aquele ponto onde estávamos era cheio de pedras.

Não sei se ele percebeu a minha chegada, mas eu evitei olhar muito na sua direção, para não ficar com o coração na mão toda vez que ele fazia uma manobra, e eu pensava que ele ia cair e bater a cabeça em uma das pedras.

Simplesmente dei as costas para o mar, tirei o vestido, ficando só de biquíni, e estendi a esteira na areia. Passei protetor na parte da frente do corpo e deitei de costas, ligando meu iPod numa seleção de músicas pops.

Estava tão entretida cantarolando a música que levei um susto de verdade, quando ao mesmo tempo que senti a água gelada pingando em mim, um corpo completamente molhado caiu sobre o meu, me molhando por inteira. E é claro que eu sabia de quem era aquele corpo, mas isso não me impediu de levar um susto.

Mas qualquer grito ou reclamação que eu pudesse estar pensando em dar, foi abafado pela boca que cobriu a minha, num beijo que deixava bem claro que ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido do que tinha acontecido ontem. E antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar no que estava acontecendo, já estava correspondendo aquele beijo, tão empolgada quanto ele.

E foi só quando senti sua mão percorrendo meu corpo, que resolvi dar um basta naquilo. Não que eu não quisesse que ele me tocasse. Longe disso.

— Você está me enchendo de areia, Brad! — reclamei, tirando sua mão suja de areia da minha cintura.

— Vem para a água comigo — ele pediu, se afastando um pouco, e sentou ao meu lado na areia.

Sentei também, vendo a prancha dele jogada de qualquer jeito na beira do mar.

— Não é meio perigoso entrar aí não? — perguntei, olhando para as ondas agitadas.

— O que é a vida sem um pouco de perigo, Suze? — ele perguntou, já ficando em pé e me puxou pela mão para segui-lo. Mas nem bem tínhamos dado dois passos quando ele parou e se voltou, passando os olhos pelo meu corpo como um scanner. — Esse biquíni definitivamente ficou muito bem em você.

Sua mão continuou segurando a minha, enquanto a outra ia até a alça do biquíni, passando a brincar com ela. O toque leve dos seus dedos sob a minha pele me deixou instantaneamente arrepiada, tornando isso bem óbvio quando meus mamilos ficaram túmidos.

— Hum... Melhor agora — ele murmurou, olhando diretamente para aquele ponto, sem qualquer pudor. — Definitivamente muito melhor.

E a forma como ele me olhava não era nada saudável para a minha fraca tentativa de parecer indiferente. Por isso, quando ele voltou a andar em direção ao mar, sempre me observando por sobre o ombro, tudo que eu consegui fazer foi segui-lo, disfarçando meu olhar que insistia em cair na sua bunda quando ele ficava de costas para mim.

Mas o que posso fazer? Brad tinha uma bunda linda.

Passamos o resto da manhã naquela praia, boa parte dela dentro da água, nós dois cheios de mãos bobas, e só voltamos para casa quando Andy ligou para o celular de Brad, perguntando se ele ia almoçar em casa.

E, para falar a verdade, Brad estava sendo bem legal comigo. E não só por não estar forçando a barra em momento algum. Ele também era bem agradável de conversar quando não estava arrotando ou sendo um completo imbecil. É claro que quando ele começou a falar de futebol, eu o cortei de imediato, porque ouvir sobre técnicas pré-históricas de futebol, era muito mais do que eu poderia aguentar. Mas quando começamos a falar da nossa família, comentando que seria terrível se alguém descobrisse sobre nós, acabamos entrando no assunto "família" em geral, e ele falou bastante sobre sua mãe.

Eu nunca tinha visto Brad falando assim de forma tão carinhosa sobre ninguém. Era algo bem impressionante de se ver. E só então eu percebi que Brad não era um completo brutamontes. Podia ser difícil de despertar, mas ele tinha um lado bem bacana.

Mas a maior surpresa foi no Natal, dois dias depois daquele dia na praia.

Andy tinha feito questão de fazer uma ceia, pequena mesmo, só para a família. E, apesar de ser um jantar pequeno, quando Brad mencionou que ia usar sua bermuda nova, ele quase o bateu com o rolo de massa que estava segurando naquele momento. Ficou implícito então, que mesmo sendo só a família, teríamos que nos arrumar como se fosse um grande jantar.

Eu não me incomodei nada com isso, é claro, já que estava mesmo pretendendo usar um vestido preto novo, que de básico não tinha nada. Era todo brilhante, não muito curto, e com um caimento reto que me deixava muito à vontade. E Brad, mesmo reclamando, teve que usar terno e gravata, assim como Andy, Jake e David, que ficou muito fofo num terno azul escuro.

E minha mãe fez questão de tirar fotos de todos, individualmente, depois em pares, até que chegou a minha vez de tirar uma foto com Brad.

— Não briguem, por favor — ela pediu, quando nos entreolhamos assim que ela pediu para tirarmos fotos juntos.

É claro que, em outro momento, uma briga seria inevitável. Em outra época. Uma época em que não víamos a hora de ficarmos juntos. Então, naquele momento, tínhamos mesmo era que nos controlar para não dar muita bandeira.

E a foto, no fim, não ficou tão ruim assim.

.com/_

A festa estava indo muito bem. Bem demais, se quer saber. Minha mãe até me deixou beber um pouco, mas sem passar da segunda taça de vinho. E eu me diverti de verdade com o vídeo que David tinha editado, que era a trajetória da família Ackerman até chegar naquele dia. Ao passar pela parte da morte da mãe, todos ficaram bem silenciosos, e eu não sabia dizer quem estava mais emocionado. Se minha mãe, ou Andy. Mas então chegou na parte em que Andy conhecia a minha mãe, onde ele exibiu uma foto tirada às escondidas do primeiro encontro dos dois. E por mais que Andy exigisse saber como ele tinha conseguido aquela foto, David não falou nada, dizendo apenas que não se revela uma fonte confiável, fazendo todos rirem.

A foto do casamento dos dois também estava lá, e um vídeo que me fez rir ainda mais, quando eu apareci no vestido lilás que minha mãe me obrigou a usar, por ser sua dama de honra, mas que me fazia parecer um enfeite de bolo. O vídeo mostrava o exato momento em que eu, depois da cerimônia, tinha escapado para o jardim do espaço onde estava acontecendo o jantar, e tinha dado um jeito de rasgar a parte de baixo do vestido, para deixá-lo mais apresentável.

Minha mãe tinha estado tão focada no seu casamento que nem percebera. Mas vendo o vídeo agora ela ainda tentou me repreender pelo que fizera ao vestido, mas ria tanto do meu esforço de rasgar o tecido, que ninguém levou a bronca muito a sério.

E foi naquele momento, quando estávamos todos rindo e nos divertindo num raro momento em família, já bem depois da meia noite, que a campainha tocou.

— Quem será? — Andy perguntou, indo até a porta.

Mas ele nem precisava ter voltado anunciando a "convidada" para que soubéssemos quem estava ali. A voz irritante de Melissa Fuller poderia ser reconhecida em qualquer lugar.

— É para você, Brad — Andy falou, voltando para a sala com uma leve carranca, nitidamente não aprovando a visita fora de hora.

— Não atrapalho, não é? — Melissa perguntou, aparecendo de repente na sala com uma cara de inocente que não convencia ninguém. — Oi, Brad!

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TbC2NDwjOKI/AAAAAAAABF0/UgJPsIsexsI/normal_Teresa_Palmer_

— Melissa? O que você está fazendo aqui? — Brad perguntou, levantando de súbito do sofá onde estivera sentado ao meu lado, disfarçadamente acariciando minhas costas.

Eu tinha quase certeza que Melissa não estava preparada para aquela pergunta feita com tanto desprezo. Tanto que ela recuou um passo, mas fez um bom trabalho em disfarçar sua surpresa e constrangimento.

— Te liguei, lembra, tolinho? Disse que ia passar aqui depois de enrolar um pouco na ceia chata da casa da minha avó.

— É, e eu lembro bem de ter dito para você não vir — ele resmungou, visivelmente irritado.

— Mas o que deu em você, hein? Por que está me ignorando desse jeito? Está com outra, por acaso? — ela perguntou ainda mais irritada, colocando as duas mãos no quadril, fazendo-a parecer uma pirralha mimada. O que, de fato, ela era.

Mas aquela pergunta, apesar de ter sido feita apenas pelo ciúme e possessividade de uma louca, causou um impacto em Brad que o fez parar. E eu cheguei mesmo a pensar que ele ia virar na minha direção e dizer que sim. Na verdade, ele começou a girar o corpo para onde eu estava, mas parou antes de fazer alguma besteira e riu. Isso mesmo. Ele riu.

— É claro que não, Melissa.

— Ah, que susto — ela exclamou, levando uma mão teatralmente ao peito e então, para surpresa de todos, se jogou nos braços de Brad, abrindo um sorriso enorme. — Estava com saudade — ela declarou antes de cobrir a boca dele com a sua num beijo um tanto exagerado.

Todo mundo ali ficou meio sem reação, até mesmo o próprio Brad, que se deixou ser beijado por alguns segundos. E foi isso que me deu mais raiva.

Antes que pudesse me controlar, arranquei o controle da mão de David e aumentei o volume ao máximo antes de apertar o play para deixar o vídeo continuar rolando. E a música, que ele tinha colocado para ser só uma música de fundo, agora estava tão alta que fez todo mundo pular assustado. Inclusive o casalzinho.

Eu nem ouvi o que Brad falou ao empurrar Melissa para longe com certa rudeza, mas vi, pelo canto dos olhos, quando ele a levou para fora da casa. E só então eu abaixei o volume, quando minha mãe começou a reclamar.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Brad voltou com a expressão furiosa, e voltou para o sofá. Mas quando ele ia sentar do meu lado, eu mudei de lugar, ficando entre minha mãe e David. E mesmo percebendo seu olhar em cima de mim pelo resto da noite, eu me recusei a olhar na sua direção.

Eu não via a hora daquela noite acabar e eu poder me jogar na minha cama.

Mas quando eu finalmente consegui me trancar no meu quarto, vi que a paz da noite não chegaria assim tão rápido.

Meu celular vibrou em cima da minha mesa de estudos, e quando eu vi que havia uma mensagem de Brad nele, por muito pouco não ignorei e fui para o banheiro trocar de roupa. Mas a curiosidade falava mais alto.

"_Estou na frente do seu quarto. Abre a porta. Precisamos conversar."_

Lá estava aquele tom de ordem novamente. Brad achava mesmo que eu era uma das suas "garotas" que faziam tudo que ele queria?

Digitei uma resposta tão rápido, que tive que reescrever algumas palavras por ter digitado errado.

"_Não estou a fim de abrir a porta. Nem estou a fim de conversar. Não com você. Você não é meu dono, sabe?"_

Estava indo para o banheiro quando outra mensagem dele chegou. E, é claro, que eu estava com o celular na mão e li na hora.

"_Abre a porta, por favor. Não posso bater ou alguém pode ouvir."_

"_Ora, ele sabe usar a palavra 'por favor'"_, ironizei como resposta, mas pulei com um susto, quando, logo em seguida, Brad bateu na porta.

Foi uma batida bem leve, mas se alguém ouvisse, eu estava frita. Por isso, corri apressada e abri a porta, mesmo a contragosto.

— Ficou doido? — exclamei num sussurro, abrindo apenas uma fresta para vê-lo. Mas Brad forçou a entrada, empurrando a porta e a mim por tabela, quase me fazendo cair. — Que merda é essa, Brad? Cai fora!

— Só me deixa entrar, ok? — ele pediu, embora já estivesse dentro do quarto, e fechou a porta atrás de si, se recostando nela. — Acho que papai saiu do quarto para ir à cozinha — ele falou, levando uma mão ao peito. — Porra! Se ele me pega aqui eu fico sem minha pele.

— O que você quer, Brad? — perguntei, me afastando dele, e parei em pé ao lado da janela, cruzando os braços para me proteger da brisa fria que entrava.

— Escuta, Melissa não é nada minha, ok? — ele falou e eu pude ouvi-lo se aproximando, mas parou quando eu me afastei mais. — Nós só ficamos juntos uma única vez e a garota enlouqueceu.

— É o poder de Bradley Ackerman em ação — ironizei.

— Suze, eu juro que nós não ficamos juntos depois daquela noite do baile. Eu juro.

— E ainda assim você deixou ela te beijar hoje — lembrei, o que era uma injustiça, porque ficou na cara que ele foi pego de surpresa, e que tinha ficado bem irritado depois disso. Mas as palavras escaparam antes que eu pudesse segurá-las.

— Melissa é louca! — ele exclamou num tom desesperado, mas tomando o cuidado de manter a voz baixa para não chamar a atenção de ninguém na casa. — Eu não queria aquele beijo. Suze — mais uma vez ele se aproximou, e dessa vez eu já estava tão perto da parede ao lado da janela, que não tive para onde ir. — Suze, o único beijo que eu quero é o seu — ele sussurrou, erguendo uma mão para tocar meu rosto de leve.

E eu teria ficado tocada se aquilo não fosse tão engraçado.

— Que coisa mais clichê, Brad — falei, me controlando para não rir alto, tendo que colocar uma mão na frente da boca para reprimir uma gargalhada.

Brad soltou um ruído esquisito com a garganta, meio bufando, meio resmungando, e rolou os olhos.

— A pessoa tenta ser um pouco romântico e é isso que recebe em troca? — ele perguntou, tirando a mão do meu rosto e a levou ao bolso da calça.

Ele já tinha tirado o paletó e a gravata, e agora estava apenas com a camisa branca dobrada até o cotovelo, a calça social e descalço. O que, observando bem, o deixava bem sexy. Mas é claro que eu não falei isso.

— Você sendo romântico, Brad? Tem muito que ver, viu?

— Cala a boca, Suzannah! — ele ordenou num tom irritado, e antes que eu pudesse dizer que ele não mandava em mim, Brad cobria minha boca com a sua, não sei se por querer me calar ou apenas por querer me beijar. Mas quando sua língua pediu passagem entre meus lábios, ficou bem nítida a sua intenção.

E, por mais que eu ainda estivesse com um pouco de raiva e ciúme, eu me deixei ser beijada.

Uma coisa que eu já tinha ouvido antes, mas que nunca dera muita importância: beijo de reconciliação é bom demais. Tanto que, quando dei por mim, já estava sendo guiada para a cama. E eu queria tanto que aquele beijo durasse para sempre, que nem me importei em pensar no que aquilo poderia significar. Nem mesmo quando Brad me deitou na cama, ficando por cima de mim em seguida.

Sua boca vagava entre o meu pescoço e meu ombro, que agora já estava livre da alça do vestido. E o único motivo para meus seios ainda não estarem expostos, era porque Brad não tinha descido mais o tecido.

Fosse pelas duas taças de vinho que eu tinha bebido no começo da noite, ou apenas porque eu realmente queria aquilo, dessa vez fui eu a tomar a iniciativa de ir adiante, começando a abrir os botões da camisa de Brad. Quando percebeu o que eu fazia, ele se apressou a terminar o serviço, jogando a camisa em qualquer canto da cama. E antes mesmo que eu fizesse qualquer outro movimento, ele desceu o que faltava do vestido, exibindo meus seios, que tratou logo de beijar e sugar, por muito pouco não me fazendo gemer alto.

Enquanto ele dedicava total atenção aos meus seios, que já começavam a ficar sensíveis com suas mordiscadas, eu terminei de tirar o vestido, tendo que me contorcer debaixo dele para conseguir fazer isso, e agora estava apenas de calcinha.

Brad logo percebeu o meu estado, passando a percorrer todo meu corpo com suas mãos um tanto ásperas.

— Você quer? — ele perguntou num gemido rouco contra o meu ouvido, mas o fez ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos me tocavam entre as minhas pernas, e eu sabia que ele podia sentir o quanto eu estava úmida.

E é claro que foi impossível responder quando ele continuou me tocando naquele ponto, fazendo meu corpo inteiro estremecer sob o seu.

Senti, mais do que vi, quando ele tirou o cinto e a calça logo em seguida, ficando apenas de cueca.

— Você quer, Suze? — ele repetiu a pergunta, tirando a mão do meio das minhas pernas e entrelaçou nossos dedos, levando meus braços até o lado da minha cabeça. Seu peso caiu um pouco sobre o meu corpo, enquanto suas pernas se acomodaram entre as minhas, me fazendo abrir espaço para ele se acomodar ali. O movimento fez seu quadril entrar em contato direto com o meu, e apesar de já ter sentido o volume do seu membro antes, sentir, naquele momento, estando quase nua na cama, era bem diferente. — Suze?

— Hum?

— Quer que eu pare?

Se eu queria que ele parasse? Por Deus, não! Aquela fricção que ele fazia movendo o quadril contra o meu era simplesmente boa demais.

Mas eu queria perder minha virgindade assim no calor do momento? E com Brad?

— Eu... Não — respondi num sussurro.

Mas o problema era que aquela era a resposta da pergunta que eu tinha feito na minha mente. Porém, para Brad que não lia mentes, eu tinha dito não para a sua pergunta. Eu tinha dito que não queria que ele parasse. E foi por isso que ele continuou com os movimentos, imediatamente me fazendo esquecer o que eu queria ou não.

Sua boca voltou a sugar meus seios, suas mãos mantendo as minhas aprisionadas, enquanto seu corpo se movia contra o meu numa dança que devia ser proibida, de tão erótica que era.

— Você é virgem, não é? — ele perguntou com a voz arfante, parando um pouco de me torturar com a sua boca. E tudo que eu fiz foi assentir, porque seus movimentos de quadril continuavam, e estava bom demais. — Tem certeza que quer isso agora?

Ali estava a minha chance de desfazer o engano. De dizer que eu não queria transar agora. Que tudo estava muito no começo entre nós e que eu não sabia se era com ele que eu queria perder a minha virgindade.

Mas foi então, que – contrariando seu modo brutamontes de ser – Brad libertou uma mão minha, levando a sua ao meu rosto, passando a acariciar meu maxilar e pescoço de um jeito tão gentil que me fez recuar na minha resposta que estava na ponta da língua.

Não mesmo? Eu não queria transar? Era óbvio que eu queria. Meu corpo estava liberando tanto hormônio naquele momento que eu já estava começando a suar. E meu sexo formigava de expectativa.

Mas era Brad ali. Era ele mesmo que eu queria que fosse meu primeiro? E por que não? Afinal, era Brad quem estava me fazendo liberar todos aqueles hormônios. Era ele que estava me deixando naquele estado físico de quase completa rendição. E se eu estava com vontade de transar naquele momento, era por causa de Brad.

— Tenho — respondi num sussurro, tão baixo que achei que ele não teria ouvido. — Eu tenho certeza — repeti, por via das dúvidas.

E o sorriso que ele abriu, completamente pervertido, mas igualmente sincero, foi o que me deu a certeza de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa. Poderia até ser que eu me arrependesse disso um dia, mas eu duvidava muito que isso fosse acontecer. Mesmo que nós não ficássemos juntos por muito tempo, eu sabia que daquela noite eu nunca esqueceria.

— Eu só preciso... — ele começou a falar, se afastando um pouco até sentar na cama. E confesso que aquela distância me deixou sem graça e confusa. — Você... me espera aqui, ok? Nem se mova — ele ordenou, mas com um sorriso, o que suavizou um pouco.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntei ao vê-lo levantar e pegar a calça que estava no chão, vestindo-a de qualquer jeito, sem nem fechar o zíper.

Se inclinando novamente sobre a cama, onde eu tinha acabado de sentar também, contendo o impulso de me cobrir com alguma coisa, ele puxou meu rosto pela nuca até que seus lábios estavam sobre os meus num beijo rápido, mas suave.

— Pegar camisinha. Não vim preparado.

E então ele se afastou, saindo do quarto sem fazer barulho, deixando a porta apenas encostada.

Naqueles segundos em que eu fiquei sozinha no quarto, cheguei a pensar que seria o suficiente para clarear a cabeça e mudar de ideia. Mas foi exatamente o contrário que aconteceu, porque, naqueles poucos segundos que Brad levou para ir e voltar do quarto, tudo que eu pensei foi que, mesmo no calor do momento, ele lembrou de usar camisinha, coisa que não passava pela minha cabeça nem de longe.

E mais. Saber que ele não tinha vindo com camisinha para o meu quarto – mesmo agora isso tendo nos atrasado um pouco – foi outro indício da sua honestidade quando ele disse que não queria só me levar para a cama. Do contrário, ele teria trazido uma camisinha quando veio falar comigo. Sabe... Só por via das dúvidas. Mas não. Brad tinha vindo despreparado, mostrando que ele nem sempre brincava e mentia.

Eu estava pensando nisso e gostando do que pensava, quando Brad voltou e fechou a porta, dessa vez trancando-a.

— É a última chance de voltar atrás — ele falou num tom baixo, se aproximando da cama novamente.

— Você quer que eu volte atrás? — perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Só estou querendo ter certeza de que você tem certeza.

Enquanto falava, Brad foi tirando a calça, ficando só de cueca mais uma vez, e era a primeira vez que eu o via assim tão exposto. E mesmo a cueca boxer cinza escuro não era suficiente para disfarçar o tamanho do seu membro que era... Bem... Ele era grande. Cheguei a abrir a boca para comentar isso, pensando que aquilo iria me machucar, mas quando pensei no quanto pareceria estúpida falando aquilo em voz alta, e no quanto o ego de Brad provavelmente iria às alturas ao ouvir isso, fiquei calada.

— Gosta do que vê, baby? — ele perguntou, passando as mãos pelo peito nu.

Sua voz estava meio esquisita, e quando ergui os olhos para olhar o seu rosto, entendi o motivo ao ver o envelope da camisinha entre os seus dentes.

E ali estava Brad, quase nu na minha frente, iluminado apenas pela luz do único abajur aceso no meu quarto, passando as mãos no corpo, com um pacotinho de camisinha na boca. Se aquilo não fosse tão sexy, eu teria rido.

— Seu idiota — resmunguei, desviando o olhar, e me joguei de novo na cama, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Senti quando Brad subiu na cama e vi quando ele começou a engatinhar pelo colchão até estar completamente em cima de mim de novo. E eu senti também, quando seu corpo entrou em completo contato com o meu, que ele estava nu.

Deixando o pacote da camisinha entre os meus seios, ele beijou um e depois o outro, antes de se afastar novamente, se ajoelhando ao meu lado no colchão. Suas mãos foram para as laterais da minha calcinha preta, e eu ergui o quadril quando ele começou a tira-la.

E mesmo quando ele voltou para cima de mim, nossos corpos nus em total contato, a camisinha continuou ali entre os meus seios, o plástico do pacote começando a grudar na minha pele suada. Sua boca, que dedicou mais um pouco de atenção aos meus seios, desceu pela minha barriga até chegar entre as minhas pernas. E eu sabia que se não me policiasse bastante, iria acabar fazendo mais barulho do que deveria. Porque quando a boca de Brad fez contato com a minha intimidade, foi impossível não gemer.

Eu me sentia tão perdida nas sensações que já não sabia mais o que fazer. Não sabia se só gemia, se acariciava seus cabelos, se segurava sua cabeça exatamente ali, se abria mais as pernas para dar mais espaço... Acho que acabei fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo, levada por uma loucura deliciosa. Meu quadril começava a arquear da cama, meu corpo inteiro estremecendo, e Brad, para me manter parada, rodeou seus braços nas minhas coxas, deixando suas mãos na minha virilha, me chupando com cada vez mais força.

Quando eu senti o orgasmo se aproximando, uma loucura ainda maior me dominou. Doía, mas era uma dor maravilhosa, como a espera da queda de um precipício, mas sabendo que no fim há apenas água. Aquela antecipação que nos faz prender a respiração e revirar os olhos. Me apoiei em um cotovelo, mantendo a outra mão sobre os cabelos de Brad, porque tudo que eu mais queria naquele momento era vê-lo me chupando, enquanto o orgasmo chegava, me derrubando de volta na cama.

E foi naquele momento, enquanto eu tremia de prazer sobre a cama, suada, satisfeita e pasma com a intensidade do orgasmo, que Brad voltou a cobrir meu corpo. Mal senti quando ele tomou de volta o pacote da camisinha. Pouco depois ele se posicionava na minha entrada, deslizando para dentro de uma vez só.

Não foi rápido, nem rude. Ele entrou devagar, tão lento quanto possível, mas não recuou um só momento, nem mesmo quando eu cravei minhas unhas nos seus ombros ao sentir uma leve dor. E foi só isso. Uma dor quase imperceptível, dormente do jeito que eu estava por causa do orgasmo, e foi o suficiente para saber que eu tinha feito a escolha certa. Brad poderia não ser para sempre, mas sempre seria o meu primeiro, e nada poderia fazer com que eu me arrependesse disso.

— Doeu? — ele perguntou com a voz rouca, todo atencioso, beijando meu rosto suado.

— Quase nada — respondi num murmúrio, apertando seu corpo contra o meu.

— Li em algum lugar que esse é o melhor momento para se fazer isso, sabe? Durante o orgasmo. Faz os músculos se dilatarem e...

— Brad, cala a boca! — ordenei antes de puxar seu rosto para o meu e beijá-lo como ele tinha feito no começo de tudo.

Mesmo que seus movimentos dentro de mim não tenham trazido o prazer pleno de volta, eu me entreguei àquela noite como se fosse a última, me deixando levar pelas sensações indescritíveis, movendo o quadril de encontro ao dele, até que seu próprio corpo começou a sofrer as mesmas convulsões que eu tinha sentido um pouco antes. E enquanto ele apertava meu corpo contra o seu, me abraçando com força ao atingir o clímax, foi o meu nome que ele gemeu, uma vez e mais outra, e outra, até cair exausto em cima de mim. E até que ele estava um pouco pesado, mas eu fui incapaz de afastá-lo enquanto ele murmurava coisas como "você é linda" ou "perfeito", ou até mesmo algo que parecia muito com "nunca mais vou querer outra coisa na minha vida". Mas isso poderia ser só impressão minha. Eu poderia ter ouvido mal, porque a voz de Brad estava assim um tanto enrolada, como ficava quando ele estava sentindo prazer demais. Mas, fosse o que fosse, eu sabia que eu iria querer fazer aquilo outras vezes. Com ele, é claro.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

As férias passaram tão rápido que chegou a dar raiva. Principalmente porque isso significava menos tempo ao lado de Brad.

Desde aquela noite no Natal, nós ficávamos juntos o tempo todo. É claro que só quando não havia ninguém em casa, ou então fora de casa, longe de todo mundo. Ninguém nem desconfiava do que acontecia entre nós. Continuávamos brigando na frente da nossa família para que não suspeitassem de nada, mas, quando as luzes apagavam e todos iam dormir, Brad escapava para o meu quarto, e lá ficávamos até o amanhecer.

Brad até pediu para que eu fosse para o quarto dele algumas vezes para variar, mas eu disse que só entraria ali depois que ele fizesse uma faxina. Para minha surpresa, ele fez. E naquela noite, faltando uma semana para a volta às aulas, nós ficamos no seu quarto pela primeira vez.

Mas eu tinha descoberto que Brad era muito mais do que um corpinho sarado. É claro que quando transávamos, era sempre incrível, e cada noite era melhor que a outra, me fazendo descobrir coisas que eu nunca imaginara, conhecendo mais meu corpo e o dele. Mas nem sempre passávamos a noite regados de sexo. Como quando eu estava naqueles dias, por exemplo.

Brad ficou super frustrado quando falei da minha condição, e eu cheguei até a pensar que ele voltaria para o seu quarto. Ele até chegou a sair, mas voltou logo, trazendo o box de "Senhor dos Anéis" que eu tinha lhe emprestado há tanto tempo e ele nunca tinha devolvido.

Deixávamos o volume baixo para ninguém ouvir, já que conhecíamos todas as falas, e ficávamos ali deitados na cama, abraçados – isso mesmo. Brad agora me abraça o tempo todo e até reclama quando eu começo a bancar a fria para o lado dele, falando todo carente comigo. É realmente engraçado – assistindo os filmes sem prestar muita atenção, porque estávamos perdidos em profundas conversar sobre qual professor odiávamos mais, ou quem venceria o campeonato de futebol e basquete aquele ano.

Então, agora que voltaríamos às aulas, teríamos que dormir cedo durante a semana, e sair de casa à tarde seria quase impossível com a quantidade de dever de casa que os professores sempre passavam.

— Podemos nos encontrar nos finais de semana — sugeri quando Brad começou a reclamar desse fato.

Agora estávamos no quarto dele no sábado antes das voltas às aulas. Já passava da meia noite e todos estavam dormindo, com exceção de Jake, que tinha saído com os amigos e ainda não voltara.

— Mas não vai ser a mesma coisa — ele reclamou, puxando o controle da minha mão quando eu coloquei o filme para rolar de novo, depois dele ter pausado, e mais uma vez ele interrompeu o filme. — E ainda por cima os treinos vão ficar ainda mais puxados com a final do campeonato se aproximando. Então é provável que eu tenha que treinar nos finais de semana também. Isso quando não precisar viajar para algum jogo.

— E isso é culpa minha? Ninguém te obriga a jogar — lembrei, deitando ao seu lado, desistindo de assistir "Transformers 2", cansada de ficar pausando o tempo todo.

— Você sabe que eu gosto de futebol. Só não entendo o que tem de mal você entrar na equipe de torcida. Assim você viajaria junto comigo.

— Está me confundindo com Melissa ou Kelly, Brad? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar agitando pompons e dançando numa saia que não cobre nada, gritando palavras de encorajamento para um bando de homens suados correndo atrás de uma bola.

— Então vamos assumir.

Suspirei exasperada ao ouvir aquilo. Não era a primeira vez que Brad sugeria isso. Fazia cerca de duas semanas que ele teve essa ideia brilhante pela primeira vez, depois que ele me viu na pizzaria com Cee Cee, Adam e Arthur, meus melhores amigos na escola. E ficou bem óbvio ali que Arthur estava dando em cima de mim.

Brad não ficou nada feliz com aquilo, apesar de que eu estava quieta na minha, sem incentivar as investidas de Arthur.

Naquela mesma noite nós tivemos uma briga bem parecida com a da noite de Natal, quando Melissa o beijara na minha frente. E para solucionar aquilo, ele teve a brilhante ideia de assumirmos nosso namoro, assim ninguém mais daria em cima de nós, porque saberiam que estamos juntos.

Poderia ser uma brilhante ideia para ele, mas para mim era a mais completa loucura.

— Não vamos falar sobre isso de novo, Brad, por favor — pedi, levando as mãos ao rosto.

— Por que não?

— Você sabe que nossos pais nos matariam se soubessem.

— Duvido muito. Provavelmente você só receberia uma bronca leve, e eu seria o maior culpado, graças a minha fama de enganar as mocinhas. Você seria a vítima e eu o cara mau que te corrompeu.

— E você quer isso? — perguntei, ainda mais exasperada, sentando na cama de súbito.

— Eu quero ficar contigo. Só isso. Você não quer?

— É claro que quero, Brad, mas...

— Mas o quê, Suze? Uma hora ou outra vamos ter que contar.

— Não necessariamente. Daqui a pouco vamos para a faculdade e...

Mas Brad soltou um ruído tão exasperado que eu me calei, observando enquanto ele levantava da cama e começava a andar de um lado para o outro. Então ele parou com uma mão nos cabelos e a outra no bolso da bermuda, me encarando com aqueles olhos castanhos, do jeito que ele costumava me olhar quando estava passando por um dilema interno. Mas antes que ele pudesse falar algo, uma batida à porta nos fez pular assustados.

— _Brad, está acordado?_ — Jake perguntou do outro lado da porta, batendo de leve mais uma vez.

Brad levou um dedo aos lábios me pedindo para ficar em silêncio e nós dois esperamos que Jake desistisse logo, mas isso não parecia que ia acontecer, porque ele bateu na porta de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais forte.

— Acho melhor eu ver o que ele quer — Brad falou num sussurro. — Vai acabar acordando a casa inteira.

— Ele não pode me ver aqui — lembrei, falando ainda mais baixo que ele.

— Se esconde aqui — ele pediu, abrindo a porta do banheiro, que, por sorte, estava limpo. — Não faz barulho.

Rolei os olhos com aquele pedido estúpido, porque é claro que eu não queria que Jake soubesse que eu estava ali, então ficaria como uma estátua, ali mesmo ao lado da porta fechada.

— O que foi, Jake? — Brad perguntou, abrindo a porta para o irmão.

Eu não podia ver nada, mas conseguia ouvir tudo que os dois falavam.

— Estava dormindo? — Jake perguntou, e eu ouvi seus passos entrando no quarto.

— Quase. O que você quer?

— Ouvi umas coisas hoje que me deixou intrigado. E um pouco preocupado também, para falar a verdade.

— Que coisas?

— Sobre você — Jake explicou, e eu ouvi o som de alguém sentando na cama, deduzindo que ele tinha sentado. — Encontrei o pessoal do teu time hoje lá na praia e eles disseram que você anda sumido. Que nunca mais saiu com eles.

— E daí?

— Como assim "e daí"? Você nunca parava em casa e agora não sai dela. E tem mais: eu saí com Melissa hoje e ela disse que você deu o fora nela.

— Não é como se tivesse algo para dar o fora, Jake. Nós só ficamos juntos uma vez e a garota achou que íamos namorar. Só corrigi o engano.

— Certo, mas e por que vocês não estão mais juntos?

— Por que estaria? A garota é louca.

— Isso não te impediu antes. Ela é gostosa, líder de torcida e fácil. O que mais você pode querer?

Brad não respondeu e eu me perguntei como estaria a sua expressão.

— O que está acontecendo contigo, hein, cara? Está tudo bem?

— É claro que está tudo bem.

— Então por que você não sai mais de casa? Por que você não foi à festa de despedida das férias hoje? Todo mundo perguntou por você.

— Eu não estava a fim de sair. Só isso.

— Por quê? Para ficar aqui no seu quarto assistindo... O que é isso?

— Transformers 2.

— Sério, cara? Se ainda fosse pornô, eu até entenderia, mas passar a noite de um sábado vendo um monte de robôs e um nerd, é bem deprimente. Vai, fala. O que houve?

— Já disse que não tem nada de errado, Jake.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto por um tempo, e a curiosidade quase me fez espiar pelo buraco da fechadura. Tudo que eu ouvi foi Jake bufando, e Brad estalando os dedos, naquela mania dele que antes me irritava, mas que agora já tinha me acostumado.

— Você não está... confuso, está? — Jake perguntou depois de um tempo, e quem ficou confusa fui eu.

— Como é?

— Sabe, é normal quando se chega a certa idade, ficar confuso com algumas coisas.

— Do que merda você está falando, Jake? — Brad perguntou, audivelmente irritado.

— Qual é, Brad? Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Você estava sempre com os caras do time e daí some. Agarrava tudo quanto era mulher que te desse bola, e agora deu o fora em uma das mais gostosas da escola. Talvez isso seja porque você esteja confuso sobre o que gosta.

Um palavrão saiu da boca de Brad quando ele entendeu o que Jake estava falando, e eu tive que levar uma mão à boca para não rir alto.

— Vai se fuder, Jake! Eu não sou gay, está bem?

— Não estou dizendo que você seja. Mas é normal ficar confuso com...

— Eu não estou confuso porra nenhuma! Eu gosto de mulher.

— Então por que está evitando seus amigos? Por que deu o fora em Melissa?

— Já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez eu esteja com outra pessoa?

Se a intenção de Brad era fazer Jake calar a boca e deixá-lo em paz, ele poderia muito bem ter encontrado outro meio, porque esse só o faria ficar ainda mais curioso.

— Você está? — Jake perguntou, falando num tom um tanto desconfiado.

— Talvez.

— Quem é?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Ah, qual é, cara. Fala. É da escola?

— Falei que não é da sua conta.

— Não é Kelly, é?

— Por que eu iria ficar com ela, Jake?

— É alguém da torcida?

Ouvi Brad suspirando mais uma vez, como tinha feito um pouco antes quando eu falei que ninguém iria saber de nós porque iríamos para a faculdade e tal, e eu imaginei que provavelmente ele estava levando uma mão aos cabelos como tinha feito na ocasião.

— Certo, não é da torcida. Então quem é?

— Não. É. Da. Sua. Conta. — Brad resmungou, falando cada palavra pausadamente, tentando fazer Jake esquecer aquilo.

— Eu não te entendo, sabia? Você está completamente mudado. Antes quando ficava com uma garota, não via a hora de contar vantagem. Agora você não sai de casa, está todo calado, dorme cedo, acorda tarde. Isso até parece coisa de... Meu Deus! Você está apaixonado!

— Como é?

— Como é?

Dei sorte porque a pergunta de Brad foi a mesma que eu fiz naquele momento, e que ele tinha falado bem mais alto, ou do contrário Jake agora saberia que eu estava escondida aqui no banheiro.

— É isso, não é? Você está apaixonado por essa garota misteriosa.

— Que... palhaçada, Jake!

— É a única explicação para você estar agindo assim como um idiota.

— Não, Jake, eu não estou apaixonado, ok? Agora cai fora.

Os dois ainda discutiram um pouco, Jake insistindo em saber quem era a garota, e Brad tentando tirá-lo do quarto. Pouco depois ouvi a porta abrindo e fechando de novo, antes de Brad andar até onde eu estava e abrir a porta do banheiro.

— A barra está limpa agora — ele falou, abrindo espaço para que eu saísse.

— Acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto. Ele pode aparecer aqui de novo.

— Tem razão. Só espera um pouco para ter certeza de que ele dormiu.

Concordei com a cabeça e andei até a cama, sentando nela. O filme continuava parado numa cena de ação, e eu já nem tinha mais esperança de assistir aquele filme hoje.

— Está tudo bem? — Brad perguntou, vindo até mim, e sentou ao meu lado.

— Está, sim. Por quê?

— Sobre o que eu falei para Jake... — ele começou, mas não concluiu a frase, parecendo não saber bem o que falar. — Eu só não...

— Não está apaixonado por mim — concluí quando, mais uma vez, ele não pareceu capaz de fazer. Não sei porque, mas falar aquilo não me fez muito bem. Não tinha sido legal ouvi-lo falando para Jake, mas era pior eu falar. E apenas por isso eu não consegui encará-lo, mantendo os olhos na televisão.

— Não é que eu não goste de você, Suze. Eu gosto. Mas amar é um pouco demais, sabe?

— O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? — perguntei, finalmente encarando-o, vendo que ele também parecia ter problemas em olhar para mim, porque estava de cabeça baixa, observando alguma coisa no chão. — Quem falou de amor aqui?

— Jake.

— Jake falou de paixão, Brad. São duas coisas completamente diferentes.

— Como é? — ele perguntou surpreso, franzindo o cenho, e só então ergueu o olhar, encontrando o meu.

— Estar apaixonado não é a mesma coisa que amar alguém, Brad — expliquei calmamente. — Paixão é querer estar junto o tempo todo, é o querer tocar e ver a pessoa a todo instante, mesmo que só um pouco. Estar apaixonado é desejar alguém com todas as suas forças e querer aquele alguém do seu lado. Já amar — continuei, quase rindo diante da expressão dele de profunda concentração diante do que eu dizia — é aquele sentimento poderoso e de entrega total. Você ama a sua mãe, mesmo ela não estando mais entre nós. Porque é assim que é o amor. Não é preciso estar junto para amar. Diferente da paixão, que é passageira, o amor é eterno. É querer ficar com uma pessoa para sempre. É muito mais potente do que um simples gostar.

— Então... Você está dizendo o quê? Que eu estou apaixonado por você? — ele perguntou, franzindo ainda mais o cenho.

— Não sei. Está? — Sorri de leve, rolando os olhos quando ele pareceu ainda mais confuso, e levantei da cama, dando um tapa de leve no seu ombro. — Pense sobre isso. Boa noite.

Me inclinei rapidamente para beijar a sua boca, e ele estava tão aéreo que mal reagiu.

No dia seguinte, como era o nosso último dia antes das aulas, minha mãe insistiu para que saíssemos para almoçar em um restaurante especial. O The Grill era bem legal, em comparação a todos aqueles restaurantes na beira do mar que viviam lotados de turistas e o preço era sempre uma fortuna. E lá era bem mais organizado. Tinha até um menu de vinhos. Então é claro que eu me arrumei um pouquinho. Nada de mais, para não exagerar, afinal era só um almoço. E a saia jeans curta e a camisa preta básica seria simples, se não fosse pela sandália de salto Louboutin e os acessórios certos.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TbIQAckHcAI/AAAAAAAABGQ/6eGjMXba58Y/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-04-22%20às%2020.31.

— Precisa disso tudo só para ir almoçar? — Jake perguntou quando me viu descendo as escadas.

— Eu gostei — Brad murmurou ao passar por mim, descendo correndo.

Abri um sorriso de imediato, ignorando Jake por completo.

Ao chegarmos ao The Grill, acabamos encontrando várias pessoas da escola com as suas famílias, parecendo que todos tiveram a mesma ideia da minha mãe. Eu conhecia alguma das pessoas que estavam ali, inclusive Arthur, que estava sentado a duas mesas de onde fomos conduzidos.

E assim que sentamos, ele levantou para vir falar comigo. Percebi que Brad, que estava sentado à minha frente, fechou a cara ao ver isso, mas permaneceu calado.

— Oi, Suze! Saudade de você — ele falou, depois de cumprimentar todos na mesa. — Ansiosa para a volta às aulas?

— Não mesmo.

— Ah, qual é? Vai ser legal. Tomara que nos coloquem como parceiros de Biologia de novo. Seria legal, não acha?

— É — respondi, mais para ser simpática do que tudo, porque Arthur era realmente legal, tirando aquele fato de dar em cima de mim o tempo todo, quando eu nunca dei a mínima bola para ele.

— Muito legal — ele concordou, cento e vinte vezes mais empolgado do que eu. — E o Baile de Primavera está perto, não é?

Perto? Faltavam dois meses para o Baile de Primavera. Mas eu fiquei calada naquele momento, porque realmente me assustei com a cara que Brad fez, olhando para Arthur como se fosse matá-lo.

E foi então que Arthur disparou a bomba.

— Você já tem par? Porque se não tiver, nós podemos ir jun...

— Ela já tem par — Brad o interrompeu rude, falando tão sério e olhando para Arthur com tanto ódio que eu pensei que ele fosse partir para cima do outro a qualquer momento. E eu torci do fundo da minha alma para que as pessoas ali na mesa que olhavam para Brad sem entender nada, pensassem que aquilo era só um surto de proteção de irmão mais velho.

Não que Brad fosse meu irmão, mas...

— Ah, já? Que pena. Bem, a gente se vê por aí, Suze.

Acenei distraidamente para Arthur enquanto ele voltava para a mesa onde sua família estava, e abaixei a cabeça, fingindo olhar o cardápio, apesar de já ter anunciado, antes mesmo de chegarmos, que iria comer Quesadilla de Frango.

E até que todo mundo esqueceu aquele assunto por um tempo, mas só durou até o garçom sair com o nosso pedido anotado.

— Você já tem par para o baile, Suzinha? — minha mãe perguntou toda orgulhosa. — Quem é?

— Ninguém, mãe — resmunguei, querendo bater em Brad por ter falado aquilo. Eu poderia muito bem ter escapado do convite dele de outro jeito.

— Mas Brad disse que...

— Ele só falou isso porque sabe que eu estou tentando me livrar de Arthur. Ele não para de soltar indiretas para cima de mim, e isso está me irritando. Só isso.

— Ah. — Por alguns segundos, ela ficou satisfeita com a minha resposta. — E por que você quer se livrar desse seu amigo? Ele parece ser legal.

— Ele é legal, mãe, mas como amigo. Só isso.

— O cara é um idiota, isso sim — Brad resmungou, se recostando na cadeira com ruído.

— Por quê? — Andy quis saber.

— É, Brad. Por quê? — perguntei, irritada por ele estar fazendo tanta besteira em tão pouco tempo, e lancei um olhar na sua direção, aconselhando-o a calar a boca.

— Porque sim — foi a sua única resposta, mas eu podia ver que ele queria rir da minha cara, e estava se controlando para isso.

Conhecendo bem o filho e sabendo que ele tinha esse costume de chamar todo mundo de idiota sem motivo aparente, Andy não insistiu. Por sorte, nem a minha mãe. Mas, para ter certeza de que Brad ficaria calado a partir dali, eu mirei bem a ponta da minha sandália por baixo da mesa, dando um chute na sua perna, que quase o fez pular na cadeira. Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, mais uma vez o aconselhando a calar a boca, e dessa vez Brad entendeu o recado e não falou mais nada pelo resto da refeição.

Depois da sobremesa, pedi licença para ir ao banheiro, e quando estava voltando, fui puxada para um canto por mãos que eu conhecia bem.

— Ficou louco? — reclamei baixinho, mas deixei que ele me beijasse por alguns segundos, apesar de ter acabado de retocar o gloss.

— Você vai ao baile comigo, não é? — ele perguntou, se afastando para me encarar, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos.

— Seria loucura, Brad.

— Por quê? Nós moramos juntos. Ninguém vai desconfiar. Não precisamos ir como namorados nem nada. Só... juntos.

Suspirei pensando naquilo. Talvez não fosse uma má ideia. Nós tínhamos dançado juntos no Baile de Inverno e ninguém falara nada. Por que falariam agora?

— Acho que tudo bem — respondi por fim, sendo recompensada por um sorriso dele, seguido de um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Antes que conseguisse aproveitar aquele beijo o tanto que eu queria, Brad saiu de perto de mim tão rápido que não fez sentido. Mas foi só eu abrir os olhos para me dar conta que ele não tinha saído. Ele tinha sido arrancado de perto de mim, quase caindo do outro lado do corredor que levava ao banheiro. E quando eu vi que Jake tinha sido o responsável, meu coração chegou na minha boca.

E Brad, que estava tão atordoado quanto eu com aquele surgimento súbito, nem conseguiu reagir quando Jake ergueu uma mão, desferindo um soco tão forte no seu rosto que o fez cair no chão.

— Jake, para! — gritei, saindo do torpor, e parti para cima dele bem a tempo de impedir que ele desse outro soco em Brad que estava ali caído no chão olhando para o irmão sem acreditar no que ele tinha feito.

— Sai daqui, Suze! — Jake ordenou, tentando escapar da minha mão enquanto eu tentava puxá-lo para longe de Brad. — Como você foi capaz, seu filho da mãe? Que espécie de homem é você?

O tempo que eu consegui segurar Jake, foi o suficiente para Brad voltar a si e levantar. Mas daí em diante eu não consegui mais fazer nada porque Jake era simplesmente muito mais forte e mais alto do que eu, e eu ainda estava de salto. E tudo que eu consegui fazer foi gritar para os dois pararem de se atacar.

— Eu vou acabar com a sua raça, seu canalha! — Jake continuou gritando, tentando dar outro soco em Brad, mas desse ele escapou.

— Jake, para! — gritei ao mesmo tempo que Brad, e tive que me afastar quando Jake conseguiu empurrar Brad contra a parede ao meu lado, com tanta força que fez o quadro balançar perto da cabeça deles.

— O que está acontecendo aí? — alguém perguntou do final do corredor, seguido de um "briga!" gritado.

Jake agora segurava Brad pela camisa, enquanto Brad socava a barriga do irmão, tentando se livrar.

— Você podia ter feito isso com qualquer pessoa, Brad, mas ela não — Jake falou por entre os dentes. — Papai vai acabar com a tua raça. E eu vou ajudar.

— Não conta para ninguém, por favor, Jake — implorei, tentando me aproximar dos dois.

— Fica fora disso, Suze — Jake ordenou, me olhando rapidamente, mas foi tempo suficiente para distraí-lo e dar oportunidade para Brad se livrar do aperto e socá-lo no rosto como ele tinha feito no começo da briga.

Dois homens apareceram do nada para tentar separar a briga, e eu me desesperei ainda mais quando ouvi a voz de Andy.

— Jake! Brad! Parem agora!

Mas nem isso os fez parar de tentar se atacar, dando muito trabalho para os dois desconhecidos os segurarem.

— Jake, eu te imploro, não fala nada — pedi como um último apelo, me aproximando o suficiente para falar baixo de forma que apenas Jake e o garçom que o segurava ouvissem.

Jake lançou um olhar estranho na minha direção, ainda tentando escapar, que era quase como se ele estivesse com pena de mim. Como se ele tivesse certeza de que Brad tinha me iludido e eu tivesse caído como um patinho.

Mas eu não tive como explicar que não era bem aquilo, porque Andy estava perto demais.

As cenas que se desenrolaram a seguir não foram nada legais. Os dois pararam de brigar, é claro, mas o gerente apareceu reclamando da confusão. Andy os obrigou a pedir desculpas um ao outro, mesmo sem saber o motivo daquele comportamento animal – palavras suas – antes de arrastá-los para o lado de fora do restaurante, dizendo que ia pagar a conta com a mesada deles como castigo.

E enquanto os três conversavam lá fora – Andy não me deixou fazer parte da conversa, embora eu não pudesse explicar porque achava aquilo uma injustiça –, eu fiquei sentada à mesa com minha mãe e David, que não paravam de me perguntar o que tinha acontecido. E eu torcia com todas as minhas forças para que Jake não desse com a língua nos dentes.

Mas quando Andy voltou acompanhado dos dois que só olhavam para baixo e não falavam nada, eu deduzi que ele não tinha contado, porque Andy não mencionou nada.

Seja lá a desculpa que eles tinham dado para a briga, os deixou de castigo pelo próximo mês.

Assim que chegamos em casa, no entanto, eu vi que poderia ter escapado de uma briga com Andy e minha mãe, mas Jake ainda era um problema.

— Suze, posso conversar com você? — ele pediu depois que Andy arrastou Brad para a garagem para ajudá-lo na arrumação de algumas caixas.

Sabia que teria que conversar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde. Na falta de uma desculpa para não fazer isso agora, pedi para que ele subisse comigo, e abri a porta do meu quarto, deixando-o entrar, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

— O que vocês falaram para Andy?

— Suze, não cai no papo dele, ok? — Jake falou, ignorando a minha pergunta. E seu tom nervoso e preocupado me pegou de surpresa. — Seja lá o que Brad falou para você, ele está mentindo. Brad é meu irmão, mas eu já cansei de ver as garotas da escola arrasadas depois que ele cansa delas.

— Não é bem assim, Jake.

— Suze, eu estou falando sério. Eu conheço o irmão que tenho e sei que ele não presta para você. Você merece um cara legal e correto.

— Estão falando de mim? — Brad perguntou, entrando de repente no quarto, rapidamente fechando a porta ao entrar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Papai mandou você ajudar na garagem.

— Disse que ia trocar de roupa para não sujar essa — Brad falou simplesmente, se aproximando de nós.

— Sai daqui, Brad. Eu quero conversar com Suze em particular.

— Para quê? Para falar mal de mim?

— Por favor, rapazes, não comecem a brigar de novo, ok?

— Cala a boca e fica fora disso, Brad!

— Cale a boca você, Jake. Não fale do que não sabe — Brad falou, num tom ainda mais duro do que o de Jake. — Eu sei que você pensa que eu estou me aproveitando de Suze, mas...

— Ah, e agora você vai querer me convencer de que não está? — Jake o interrompeu, dando um passo na direção de Brad, claramente querendo começar outra briga, mas eu me coloquei entre os dois, afastando Jake para perto da janela, deixando Brad ao lado da minha cama.

— Não, eu não estou! Você me perguntou com quem eu estava saindo. Agora já sabe que é com Suzannah. Nós estamos juntos desde aquele dia do terremoto, se quer saber.

— Como é? Esse tempo todo?

— É, esse tempo todo, Jake! — Brad confirmou, se aproximando de mim e pegou na minha mão. Eu percebi que esse gesto não deixou Jake muito contente, mas ele se conteve quando percebeu que eu não fazia qualquer objeção àquilo. — E, como você pode ver, eu não enjoei dela.

— E até quando isso vai durar, Brad? Amanhã as aulas começam e os treinos retornam. As garotas da equipe de torcida vão fazer aquela festa quando o time se reunir e você já sabe como essas coisas são.

Eu odiava ouvir aquilo, porque era exatamente com isso que eu estava me preocupando sobre o retorno às aulas. A tentação das loiras turbinadas da equipe de líderes de torcida, e a incerteza se Brad seria ou não capaz de resistir.

— Isso vai durar até quando Suze me quiser — Brad declarou, me fazendo observá-lo de lado, mas sua atenção estava completamente focada em Jake. — Ontem você disse que o único motivo para eu estar agindo estranho, era porque estava apaixonado. E, para sua informação, eu estou.

— Você o quê?

— O quê? — perguntei ao mesmo tempo que Jake, só então captando a atenção de Brad, que se voltou para mim, ignorando o irmão um pouco.

— Não tinha percebido isso até ontem quando você falou aquelas coisas, mas então eu me dei conta de que isso que eu sinto é muito mais que só gostar. — Um meio sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios, e eu até queria sorrir de volta, mas estava um tanto chocada. — Então, eu acho que meio que me apaixonei por você.

— Você está de brincadeira, não é?

— _Meio_ que se apaixonou? — perguntei, mais uma vez ao mesmo tempo que Jake e, mais uma vez, ele foi ignorado.

— Não. Nada de meio — Brad se corrigiu, abanando a cabeça de leve. — Eu me apaixonei. É isso.

— Ah. Então acho bom você manter isso em mente quando as oferecidas da torcida se jogarem em cima de você amanhã, porque eu _meio_ que me apaixonei por você também.

— Sério? — ele perguntou surpreso, talvez mais surpreso do que eu por ter tido coragem de falar aquilo em voz alta, embora já tivesse certeza do que sentia há certo tempo.

— É — falei apenas, conseguindo sorrir um pouco e dei de ombros.

— Puta que pariu!

Nós dois nos voltamos para Jake ao ouvir o palavrão, e nos deparamos com ele nos encarando de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, enquanto suas duas mãos iam para os seus cabelos, puxando os fios com força.

— Papai vai te matar, cara!

Passamos os quinze minutos seguintes tentando convencer Jake a não contar nada, e ele prometeu que não contaria, a não ser que descobrisse que algo estava indo mal entre nós dois. E é claro que ele fez a pergunta indiscreta sobre... Bem, sobre sexo, e nós tivemos que falar que já estávamos fazendo, porque tínhamos que ganhar sua confiança de alguma forma, contando apenas a verdade. O problema é que isso – nós dois fazendo sexo, eu digo – era encarado por Jake como "algo indo mal entre nós dois" e ele ficou bem perto de bater em Brad de novo. Depois de se acalmar e depois de garantirmos que estávamos usando camisinha – o que foi bem constrangedor, vale ressaltar –, Jake firmou sua promessa de guardar segredo, e até disse que ia ajudar lá na escola, se certificando de que Brad não iria me trair. O que foi um danado de um alívio para mim.

— Então fica de olho nesse tal de Arthur, ok? — Brad pediu, mas Jake o ignorou, alegando que eu era de confiança. — E eu não sou?

— Claro que não — Jake e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Jake manteve a promessa de guardar nosso segredo. Foi realmente uma sorte que ele, e não alguém da escola, tenha nos visto juntos, porque, apesar de inicialmente condenar Brad, agora ele nos dava um super apoio. E realmente evitou que Brad caísse em tentação com as líderes de torcida.

Não que ele quisesse me trair. Mas, em um dos treinos que fui assistir – é isso aí. Eu agora ia assistir aos treinos do time de futebol. Não todos, é claro, porque eu também não era de ferro. Mas Cee Cee, que era a redatora júnior do Carmel Post, o jornal local, estava escrevendo uma série sobre o esporte juvenil, e eu a acompanhava algumas vezes, inclusive aos jogos oficiais, com a desculpa de que queria dar apoio moral para a minha amiga — eu vi que as líderes eram realmente oferecidas. Muito mais do que ficavam dentro da escola. Elas rebolavam em shorts minúsculos, muitas vezes chegando até a sentar no colo dos jogadores quando eles estavam descansando nos bancos.

Não havia muito o que Jake pudesse fazer nessas horas, porque ele estava ocupado com os próprios treinos de basquete. Mas eu ficava feliz de ver Brad se esquivando cada vez que uma das garotas se jogavam em cima dele.

E na escola Jake ajudava tirando Debby de perto de Brad.

Debby era uma das líderes de torcida, que tinha ficado particularmente feliz ao saber que Brad tinha dado o fora em Melissa. Ela provavelmente tinha achado que essa era a sua chance com o artilheiro do time de futebol da escola, mas não esperava ser rejeitada na frente de todos, ainda recebendo o apoio do irmão para não entrar nessa. Mas a garota não desistia fácil. Não mesmo.

Mesmo Brad nunca lhe dando mais atenção do que a qualquer outra pessoa durante o intervalo, ela continuava fazendo o possível para sentar perto dele e tocá-lo de um jeito bem ousado.

E se fosse em outro momento, eu sabia que Brad já teria correspondido há muito tempo. Debby, apesar de oferecida demais, era bem bonita, se quer saber minha opinião. Era quase a cópia física de Kelly e Melissa com seu corpo artificial que a fazia parecer uma barbie, e seus cabelos eram de um castanho cor de mel com mechas loiras que a deixavam bem parecida com J-Lo, mas sem tanto quadril, é claro.

— Admita que você está tentado — provoquei certa tarde depois do treino de futebol que antecedia um jogo que aconteceria amanhã em Sacramento.

Ele tinha se afastado da equipe quando Cee Cee começou a entrevistar os jogadores para saber as expectativas para o jogo de amanhã, e começou a se dirigir ao vestiário, fazendo um rápido sinal para que eu o acompanhasse.

— Debby é bem gostosinha mesmo.

— Idiota! — resmunguei, batendo com força no seu braço.

Mas antes que eu pudesse batê-lo mais, ele segurou minha mão e me empurrou de leve até a parede do corredor do vestiário, colando seu corpo ao meu.

— Estou pouco me lixando para ela, Suze — ele sussurrou, beijando meu pescoço de um jeito tão bom que eu já nem lembrava mais por que queria batê-lo. E eu já nem me importava mais com o suor do seu corpo, que agora percebia que o deixava com um cheiro másculo e sexy. E pensar que eu tinha nojo disso antes. Não sabia o que estava perdendo. — Vem comigo amanhã — ele pediu sem parar de beijar meu pescoço.

— Como?

— Para o jogo. Vem comigo.

— Eu não posso, Brad — murmurei, fazendo esforço para me concentrar nas suas palavras. — Ninguém vai entender se eu for.

— Sua amiga vai também — ele falou, se afastando um pouco para me encarar. — Ouvi o técnico comentando. O jornal está mandando-a para cobrir o jogo.

— Ela não falou nada — comentei, mas talvez Cee Cee tivesse falado. Agora eu lembrava de ter ouvido algo do tipo mais cedo, mas não prestei muita atenção porque Debby nessa hora estava levantando a saia já curta para Brad quando ele fez um gol. — Aliás, acho que falou.

— Então... Diz que vai com ela. E que quer ir porque... Sei lá. Porque quer fazer compras.

— Por que você quer que eu vá? — perguntei, estranhando aquela ansiedade dele.

— É a final do Estadual, esqueceu? — ele falou como se aquilo explicasse tudo. — O que tem de mais em eu querer que a minha namorada esteja presente?

Apesar de já estarmos juntos há quase quatro meses, ainda era estranho ouvir Brad falando que eu era namorada dele. Não que eu não fosse. Eu era. Mas Brad nunca tinha se referido a nenhuma garota como sendo sua namorada. No máximo era um caso ou um rolo. E agora aqui estava eu, namorando com ele.

— Você vem no ônibus com a gente — ele continuou quando eu não falei nada. — Vamos direto para o hotel descansar e você pode sair se quiser. Conhecer um pouco a cidade. O jogo só vai ser à noite. E voltamos no domingo pela manhã mesmo. E então? O que acha?

Mordi o lábio inferior pensando um pouco naquilo. Não seria de todo mal fazer compras em Sacramento.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou.

— Isso! — ele vibrou, me abraçando com força, chegando até a erguer meu corpo um pouco do chão.

— Só não vai colocar a culpa em mim se o time perder, ok?

— O time não perdeu nenhum dos jogos que você apareceu, Suze. Você é o nosso novo amuleto da sorte — ele comentou sem parar de rir, antes de cobrir meus lábios para um novo beijo.

Quando ouvimos sons se aproximando, entramos correndo na primeira porta que encontramos, que, por azar, era a do vestiário.

— Droga, Brad! Eles vão me ver.

— Vem aqui — ele chamou apressado, me puxando pela mão para os fundos do vestiário onde havia uma sala bem pequena que era usada para colocar equipamentos quebrados e uniformes velhos.

— Esse lugar fede — reclamei, levando uma mão ao nariz para tentar bloquear o mau cheiro.

— É o único lugar que ninguém vem depois do jogo.

Quando ouvimos o resto do time entrando, ficamos completamente em silêncio ali no escuro, porque nem lâmpada havia naquela pocilga.

Podíamos ouvir os gritos do técnico com alguns jogadores, alguém perguntando "onde diabos Brad se meteu?", e o assunto era só sobre o jogo do dia seguinte. Todos estavam tão ansiosos quanto nervosos, jogando tudo quanto é praga para o time adversário.

E foi no meio dessa bagunça toda do lado de fora, que Brad, ali na minha frente, me guiou até um canto da sala já apertada, conseguindo fazer isso sem tropeçar em nada, e voltou a me beijar, quase me fazendo esquecer onde estávamos. E eu só lembrei quando ele fez menção de tirar minha blusa.

— Brad, ficou doido? Aqui não — pedi num sussurro quase inaudível.

— Sabia que eu podia ver a sua calcinha lá do campo durante o treino todo? — ele comentou, sem parar de beijar meu pescoço. — Estava ficando doido já.

O fato é que eu estava mesmo usando uma saia um tanto curta demais, e a calcinha vermelha não era muito discreta. Mas eu não fazia ideia de que estava assim tão visível.

— Levei uma trombada por sua causa — ele continuou, voltando a tentar tirar minha blusa. Eu lembrava bem da hora que ele foi derrubado com tanta força que me deixou com o coração na mão. — E passei o treino todo cheio de tesão. Estava doido para te pegar de jeito.

Eu bem que queria conseguir usar o bom senso e fazê-lo parar, mas o problema é que eu não queria que ele parasse.

Quando dei por mim, já estava levantando a saia, exibindo a calcinha vermelha que o fizera ficar daquele jeito. E sabendo que ele não iria conseguir ver tudo muito bem por causa da penumbra, levei suas mãos até aquele ponto, deixando-o sentir que eu também queria.

— Porra, Suze! Me mata logo — ele resmungou, me prensando com ainda mais força contra a parede e logo esqueceu de tirar a minha blusa, se preocupando apenas em afastar minha calcinha para o lado para me tocar sem barreiras. — Tem alguma camisinha aí? — Brad perguntou sem parar de me tocar, me obrigando a agarrar seus ombros com força para não cair.

— Na mochila.

Esperei impaciente quando ele se afastou, tateando pelo chão até encontrar minha mochila e trazê-la para mim. E enquanto eu tentava achar a camisinha dentro da mochila, ele continuou me torturando com seus dedos, massageando meu clitóris com urgência.

— Acha logo isso, Suze! — ele resmungou, subindo um pouco minha blusa para expor meu sutiã, passando a beijar meus seios por cima da renda.

— Dá para parar um pouco? Está me desconcentrando — reclamei quando quase derrubei a mochila ao sentir seus dedos me penetrando.

Ele riu contra o meu pescoço, mas fez o que eu pedia, parando de me tocar por alguns segundos, o suficiente para que eu achasse a camisinha.

E do segundo em que eu exibi o pacote, triunfante, até o momento em que ele me pegou no colo, fazendo minhas pernas rodearem seu quadril, me penetrando em seguida, não levou nem um minuto.

Sua boca logo cobria a minha, abafando nossos gemidos, enquanto ele começava a se mover dentro de mim. O ritmo era forte e rápido, com urgência para chegar logo ao fim, e eu só esperava que não estivéssemos fazendo muito barulho, porque eu não tinha ideia. E mesmo com aquela urgência, Brad continuou com seus hábitos de sexo que me faziam ir ao céu.

Suas mãos vagavam pelo meu corpo completamente vestido, me tocando por cima da roupa mesmo, me apertando mais contra o seu corpo como ele costumava fazer sempre que estávamos transando, e que me faziam perceber que ele estava mesmo apaixonado por mim. Não era só sexo para nós. Não mais. Nós queríamos um ao outro e apenas isso nos deixava satisfeitos.

Mesmo quando nos provocávamos, nos masturbando na frente um do outro – coisa que era extremamente divertida, porque Brad ficava com um olhar tão predador quando olhava eu me tocando, que só me fazia gozar mais rápido – nunca era suficiente. E só nos sentíamos realmente satisfeitos quando estávamos assim, juntos, praticamente colados, sentindo o corpo um do outro, o suor, a respiração, os toques, e os tremores que antecediam o orgasmo.

Isso sem mencionar que ouvir Brad gemendo meu nome era a coisa mais erótica do mundo.

— Porra, vem logo, Suze! Eu não vou conseguir segurar muito — ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido, me apertando ainda mais contra ele, sem diminuir o ritmo dos movimentos.

Outra coisa perfeita em Brad: ele nunca gozava antes de mim.

— Quase lá — gemi, cravando minhas unhas nos seus ombros com ainda mais força, sentindo o orgasmo se aproximando.

E como se sentisse isso, Brad me beijou com tanta urgência que eu não me surpreenderia se sentisse gosto de sangue. Mas isso só me deu mais prazer, e eu gemi contra a sua boca, sentindo-o estremecendo contra mim no segundo seguinte à minha própria explosão de prazer.

Meu corpo começou a relaxar, amolecendo contra o dele, mas Brad continuou me abraçando, me impedindo de cair, e ali ficamos no escuro, numa sala fedida, por longos minutos, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro, e o barulho do lado de fora que aos poucos ia diminuindo.

Conseguimos sair apenas cerca de meia hora depois, quando nos certificamos de que não havia mais ninguém no vestiário.

Cheguei a pensar que minha mãe iria colocar algum empecilho para me deixar ir para Sacramento com o time no dia seguinte. E, na verdade, ela não deixou. Bem, ela deixou, mas não com o time. Disse que aquele ônibus não era lugar para mim.

Mas quando Jake, percebendo o motivo de eu querer ir – e talvez porque Brad tenha falado com ele –, disse que ia também, e me levava se eu quisesse. No fim, depois de um pouco de discussão, ela acabou deixando.

Cee Cee até queria ir conosco no carro, para se livrar de toda aquela bagunça, mas o editor do jornal exigiu que ela fosse com eles, para escrever sobre os momentos que antecediam a partida. E Brad também teve a ideia de ir no carro, assim poderíamos ficar um pouco juntos, apesar de Jake reclamar que não queria segurar vela, mas ele desistiu da ideia quando o técnico informou que queria revisar as estratégias da partida durante a viagem de mais de três horas.

Eu queria poder ficar com Brad antes do jogo, mas sabia que ele tinha que descansar, então o proibi de sair do quarto do hotel quando ele disse que queria me encontrar. E para não cair em tentação e ir até ele, saí do hotel com Cee Cee, indo para o shopping que ficava na mesma avenida. Não que isso fosse assim um sacrifício tão grande. O shopping de lá era duas vezes maior do que o de Monterey, e com uma variedade incrível de lojas. E apesar de não estar com muito dinheiro, por ter comprado um vestido novo para o Baile de Primavera que seria na semana que vem, consegui comprar umas coisas para mim, e um presente para Brad. Era apenas uma pulseira da sorte vermelha que achei que ficaria legal com o uniforme da mesma cor.

.com/_

Nós não tínhamos o costume de dar presentes um para o outro, com exceção daquela lingerie da Victoria's Secret, mas essa pulseira foi só algo que eu vi e tive vontade de dar para ele.

Conseguimos nos ver rapidamente ainda no hotel quando o time já estava descendo para ir para o jogo, e eu lhe entreguei o presente, amarrando-a no seu pulso. Me estiquei nas pontas dos pés para beijar sua boca rapidamente, murmurando um "boa sorte" antes de empurrá-lo de volta para o hall do hotel onde o time estava esperando.

Ele se afastou sorrindo, tocando a pulseira com os dedos e acenou para mim quando estava mais distante.

E não sei se foi a pulseira, o beijo, a minha presença, ou só porque meu namorado era realmente bom, mas eles ganharam. E melhor: ganharam de quatro a um. E melhor ainda? Brad marcou três dos quatro gols.

Então é claro que foi aquela bagunça depois do jogo, todo mundo gritando, dando vivas, erguendo o artilheiro nos ombros, deixando que ele fosse o primeiro a segurar o troféu.

Eu poderia até ter ficado com raiva quando, logo quando o jogo acabara, Debby tinha se jogado nos braços dele, tentando beijá-lo. Mas eu não fiquei porque, não só Brad virou o rosto para desviar da boca pintada de vermelho berrante, como também a afastou para longe, sem qualquer delicadeza. E, enquanto estava ali nos ombros dos amigos, segurando o troféu com a mão em que estava a pulseira, foi para mim que ele apontou, movendo a boca com algo que parecia muito com "isso foi para você".

E foi naquele momento, vendo-o ali tão feliz, dedicando a vitória à mim, que eu me dei conta de o que eu sentia por Brad era muito mais do que paixão. Eu me dei conta de que o amava.

Podia ser loucura da minha cabeça, mas agora tudo fazia sentido. Explicava o meu coração que disparava sempre que ele estava perto, quando ele me tocava, quando nos beijávamos. E como meu coração parecia ficar do tamanho de um grão de areia quando ele estava longe. E explicava essa minha vontade absurda de querer gritar ali mesmo da arquibancada, tudo o que eu sentia por ele.

Fiquei alguns segundos ali estática no meio da arquibancada, surpresa com a constatação dos meus sentimentos, mas quando a ficha caiu, me senti tão leve que era quase como se estivesse flutuando. E não estava nem aí se ele correspondia ao meu amor ou não. Eu só queria ficar com ele pelo tempo que ele me quisesse.

Depois da cerimônia de entrega de medalhas, o time voltou para o hotel e ficaram reunidos na área da piscina até tão tarde, que eu nem faço ideia de que horas a farra acabou. Só vi Brad novamente no dia seguinte, e, apesar da vitória fácil, ele estava estranho.

Não que não estivesse feliz e brincando com os amigos durante o café da manhã. Mas ele estava calado. E ainda mais calado ficou depois que chegamos em casa, já bem depois do horário do almoço. Tentei me aproximar para perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas acabei não encontrando nenhuma oportunidade para ficar sozinha com ele, porque, depois de comer, ele saiu para encontrar o time para outra comemoração.

Só o vi novamente já bem tarde da noite quando ele entrou no meu quarto às escondidas, mesmo que amanhã fosse segunda e que teríamos que acordar cedo para ir para a aula.

— Você está bem? — perguntei, depois de lembrar sobre esse problema do horário. Mas ele disse que ficaria apenas um pouco, então eu o deixei deitar na minha cama.

— Estou. Por quê?

— Te achei meio estranho hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Ressaca. Só isso — Brad falou, abrindo aquele sorriso safado que eu gostava tanto.

Algo dentro de mim dizia que esse não era o real motivo para o seu comportamento, mas quando ele me beijou, eu meio de deixei aquela preocupação de lado, me mantendo ocupada apenas em beijá-lo de volta. E mesmo tendo dito que não iria demorar ali dentro, eu não fiz a mínima questão de expulsá-lo quando ele me puxou para perto, suado e satisfeito, abraçando o meu corpo igualmente suado e satisfeito, nós dois completamente nus depois de nos perder na paixão até cairmos extasiados na cama.

Acho até que dormi antes dele, mas acordamos do mesmo jeito na manhã seguinte, nus e abraçados.

A semana que antecedia o baile passou tão rápido que, quando nos demos conta, já era sábado e os salões de Carmel estavam lotados de garotas arrumando os cabelos, fazendo as unhas e tudo mais que tinham direito, como se aquele fosse um Baile Real ou, pior: o Baile de Formatura.

Brad tinha voltado ao seu normal, e eu acabei esquecendo daquele seu rápido comportamento esquisito, tão ansiosa que estava para esse baile. E não porque queria dançar e beber. Eu estava nervosa porque iria com meu namorado, que ninguém sabia que era meu namorado, e que tinham que continuar sem saber.

Em casa, Brad inventou que iria encontrar com seu par no baile, e eu falei a mesma coisa, para que ninguém ficasse esperando que viessem me pegar. E Jake, sendo solidário e tudo mais, seguiu a mesma linha, deixando nossos pais pensarem apenas que "a juventude de hoje estava moderninha demais" – palavras da minha mãe.

Então nós três saímos juntos no carro que Andy emprestou, e assim entramos no salão – que mais uma vez era só o ginásio decorado com temas da primavera –, eu entre Brad e Jake, segurando os braços dos dois, como se os dois fossem meu par. E é claro que isso gerou inúmeros comentários de todos os lados. A maioria achou engraçada a nossa entrada, mas eu ouvi alguns comentários bem maldosos, falando que eu era uma fracassada por não ter par e ter que vir com meus irmãos.

Quase gritei que eles não eram os meus irmãos, mas mantive a pose, ainda mais depois de ouvir várias pessoas falando que eu era uma sortuda por morar junto com dois dos caras mais gatos da escola, e ainda poder vir ao baile com os dois de uma vez.

E ali estava eu, com meu vestido preto que imitava couro e as sandálias Jimmy Choo que tinha ganhado de Natal, com dois homens lindos ao meu lado.

.com/_

Me diverti tanto aquela noite que cheguei a ficar com os pés doendo. Tanto Brad quanto Jake não me largaram um só segundo, revezando entre si para dançar comigo. E, em alguns momentos, nós dançamos juntos, os três, numa dança confusa, mas divertida.

Eu sabia que Jake só estava fazendo aquilo para que ninguém estranhasse Brad querer dançar comigo, e eu com ele. O que foi bem legal da sua parte, porque isso o impediu de se divertir tanto quanto queria com seus amigos.

Mas quando ele estava dançando comigo e começou uma música lenta, Brad se aproximou, pedindo a vez da dança, seus olhos fixos nos meus. Tudo que Jake fez foi se afastar, pegando a primeira garota que encontrou no caminho – coincidência ou não, foi Debby – e foi dançar com ela.

Música: Christina Perri – Jar of Hearts

.com/watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM

— Já falei que você está linda? — Brad perguntou, me puxando para perto com uma mão ao redor da minha cintura, pegando minha outra mão, levando-a para o seu peito, exatamente em cima do coração.

— Algumas vezes — respondi com um sorriso, me sentindo toda leve por dançar assim com ele.

— Queria tanto poder te beijar — ele sussurrou, deslizando a mão de leve pelas minhas costas, por cima do tecido do vestido.

— Eu também — sussurrei de volta, contendo o impulso de erguer uma mão para acariciar seu rosto.

— Vamos assumir, Suze — ele sugeriu de repente, me pegando de surpresa.

— Mas Brad...

— Que se dane o que os outros vão pensar. Eu... — Brad parou de repente, continuando a dançar, mas mordeu os lábios como se para conter as palavras. Franzi o cenho sem entender, vendo-o respirar fundo, desviando o olhar do meu por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a me encarar com a expressão firme. — Lembra daquela conversa que tivemos antes da volta às aulas? Quando você me fez perceber que eu estava apaixonado por você?

— Claro que lembro.

— E se não for só isso? — ele perguntou, parecendo aflito por falar aquelas coisas. — É claro que eu sinto um puta tesão por você e...

— Fala baixo, Brad!

— E quero sempre ficar junto de você — Brad continuou, ignorando meu pedido desnecessário, porque a música estava tão alta que dificilmente alguém nos ouviria. — Eu quero te tocar o tempo todo e te quero tanto que às vezes até dói, sabia? — ele comentou, fazendo uma pequena careta. — Mas a diferença é que eu não sinto como se isso fosse passageiro. Na verdade, eu não quero que isso seja passageiro. Eu não quero pensar que isso pode acabar quando formos para a faculdade. E eu quero mais que tudo gritar para quem quiser ouvir que eu te amo, Suze.

Não sabia bem como estava a minha expressão naquele momento, mas duvidava que estivesse exibindo um terço do choque que eu estava sentindo. Nós já nem dançávamos mais e estávamos parados ali no meio da pista de dança, encarando um ao outro, completamente colados pela mão de Brad que continuava me mantendo presa a ele pela mão nas minhas costas. Não que eu quisesse ir a algum lugar.

— É isso aí. Eu amo você. Pronto. Falei! — ele repetiu, soltando o ar pesadamente, como se tivesse se livrado de um enorme peso. — E pode me chamar de idiota ou qualquer coisa, mas eu não estou nem aí de ser o primeiro a falar isso. Mas se você contar a alguém que eu me declarei primeiro, eu vou negar até o fim, entendeu?

— Idiota! — resmunguei, irritada por ele estar sendo capaz de estragar um momento tão perfeito.

Brad abriu aquele sorriso safado de novo, e inclinou o rosto na minha direção, pronto para me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto a tempo, empurrando-o de leve pelos ombros.

— Vamos lá fora — pedi, segurando-o pela mão, sentindo uma leve dor no peito ao ver a tristeza estampada no seu rosto pela minha provável rejeição.

Nem mesmo me importei com alguns olhares lançados na nossa direção quando nos viram saindo de mãos dadas, e continuei andando para fora do ginásio, só parando quando estávamos num canto bem escuro do estacionamento.

— Olha, eu sei que você está me achando precipitado por...

— Cala a boca, Brad! — ordenei, puxando-o pelo pescoço até que sua boca estivesse ao meu alcance, e o beijei como se aquele fosse o nosso último dia juntos. E poderia ser mesmo, já que eu tinha acabado de concordar em revelar nosso segredo. — E só para constar — murmurei, interrompendo o beijo quando a falta de ar me obrigou — eu também amo você, seu idiota!

Antes mesmo que pudesse ver o sorriso no seu rosto, já voltava a beijá-lo, só parando quando nossos lábios ficaram dormentes. E isso foi bem depois de sairmos do baile. Algumas pessoas já até começavam a deixar o ginásio para voltar para casa, quando vimos Jake saindo também, olhando ao redor a nossa procura. Nos separamos um pouco para não dar muito na vista, e acenamos para ele depois de sair do nosso cantinho particular.

Apesar de termos decidido oficializar tudo publicamente, achamos melhor contar aos nossos pais primeiro. Porque se eles soubessem por terceiros, seria tudo muito pior.

E nem mesmo o pessimismo de Jake nos colocou para baixo quando dissemos que iríamos contar tudo lá em casa no dia seguinte. Seus incontáveis resmungos de "isso não vai dar certo" ou "a merda vai feder" não tiveram o mínimo efeito quando sentamos no banco de trás do carro, deixando Jake como motorista, e passamos o curto caminho até nossa casa nos beijando.

Mas foi bem difícil manter a calma quando acordei na manhã seguinte no quarto de Brad, e me dei conta do que estava à nossa espera.

Definitivamente isso não ia dar certo.


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Nós estávamos planejando contar logo no café da manhã, mas tivemos que adaptar os planos quando, assim que descemos para o café da manhã, Andy anunciou que faria um churrasco especial, embora se recusasse a dizer o motivo.

— Podemos falar tudo nesse churrasco — Brad sugeriu depois que saímos da cozinha e fomos para a praia. — Sabe... Esperar os dois ficarem meio alegres com a cerveja e soltar a bomba, e então sair correndo.

— Muito maduro, Brad — resmunguei, pela primeira vez não me esquivando quando ele pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. E assim fomos até chegar à praia e ficamos sentados na areia, só conversando.

Quando voltamos perto da hora do almoço, subi correndo para o meu quarto para tomar um banho e tirar a areia do corpo. Queria estar um pouco arrumada para aquela ocasião, então peguei um vestido branco que minha mãe adorava, calcei sandálias baixas para o caso de precisar sair correndo, e dei um jeito nos meus cabelos, tirando os cachos, antes de aplicar um pouco de maquiagem.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TbNzC9kRoNI/AAAAAAAABHA/-YanLAUimpA/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-04-23%20às%2021.46.

Brad, parecendo pensar do mesmo jeito, também tinha se arrumado um pouco, embora o seu "arrumar" consistisse apenas em vestir uma camisa, quando seu normal nos churrascos era ficar só de bermuda e nada mais.

— Que demora, Suze! — ele reclamou quando o encontrei me esperando aos pés da escada. — Papai e mamãe já vieram aqui perguntar porque eu ainda não fui lá para fora.

— Desculpa. Estava me preparando física e emocionalmente — falei, parando ao seu lado e respirei fundo antes de andar ao seu lado em direção à área da piscina onde Andy tinha organizado o churrasco.

— Você fala — ele murmurou quando passamos pela porta de vidro.

— Eu não. Fala você — murmurei de volta, falando com urgência para resolver logo aquilo antes de nos juntarmos ao pessoal.

Todo mundo já estava ali. Por todo mundo, digo Andy, minha mãe, Jake e David. Todos estavam parados ao redor da churrasqueira, enquanto Andy falava algo, provavelmente sobre a carne. Mas assim que nos viram, todos se voltaram e, para nossa surpresa, começaram a aplaudir.

Parei no meio do caminho, Brad fazendo o mesmo ao meu lado, e nos encaramos brevemente. E eu poderia dizer que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu.

— Para quê é isso? — ele perguntou por fim, depois que os aplausos acabaram, quando nos aproximamos do pequeno grupo.

— Acho que você tem algo para nos contar, não? — Andy perguntou, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

Mais uma vez Brad olhou na minha direção, seu cenho franzindo levemente.

— Como vocês sabem? — Brad perguntou, voltando a encarar o pai.

Lancei um olhar para Jake, querendo saber se ele tinha sido o responsável por aquilo, mas, surpreendentemente, ele parecia tão confuso quanto nós dois.

— Seu técnico me contou — Andy explicou, se aproximando da minha mãe, e a abraçou pela cintura, dando um beijo rápido no seu rosto.

Normalmente eu ficaria um tanto enojada por aquelas demonstrações explícitas do amor dos dois, mas naquele momento eu estava com tanto medo sobre o que iríamos falar, que nem dei muita bola.

— É claro que eu preferia ter descoberto isso por você, e não pelo seu técnico — Andy continuou, ainda abraçado à minha mãe.

Lancei um olhar aflito na direção de Brad, que captou minha pergunta feita sem som, movendo apenas os lábios, que queria saber como diabos o técnico dele descobriu sobre nós.

— Meu técnico? Como ele... Eu não estou entendendo nada — Brad falou, colocando as duas mãos no bolso da bermuda.

— Nós encontramos com ele ontem à noite quando saímos para jantar, e ele contou sobre a oferta que você recebeu da Escola Waldorf — minha mãe informou, parecendo que aquilo explicava tudo, mas só me deixou confusa.

Então eles não estavam falando de nós dois. Certo. Mas que história era essa de oferta?

Ouvi Brad bufando ao meu lado e o encarei sem entender nada.

— Brad? Do que eles estão falando? — perguntei por fim, percebendo que ele sabia do que nossos pais estavam falando.

— Não é nada, está bem? — ele respondeu, mal olhando na minha direção.

— Como não é nada? — Andy perguntou, sem deixar de sorrir, totalmente alheio ao que estava acontecendo entre mim e Brad. — É uma oportunidade sem tamanho, filho.

— Não. Não é. Porque eu não vou — Brad declarou firme, falando com o pai, e então se voltou para mim com a expressão mais relaxada. — Eu não vou, ok?

— Como não vai?

— Que oferta é essa, Brad? — perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que Andy quase gritava, mas diferente dele, falei apenas num sussurro. Ainda assim, foi a minha pergunta que Brad respondeu.

— Depois do jogo lá em Sacramento, um olheiro veio falar comigo — ele começou a explicar, sua atenção totalmente voltada para mim. Se nossos pais estavam achando estranho aquela conversa, quando o nosso normal era brigar, eles não falaram nada. — O cara se apresentou e disse que representava a Escola Waldorf de Sacramento, e que estavam procurando alguém como eu para integrar o time de futebol da escola. Disse também que a escola tem convênio com a Universidade Nacional de Sacramento e que, se tudo correr bem, minha vaga já estaria garantida por lá. Tudo que eu precisaria fazer era jogar pelo time da escola, e que se meu desempenho fosse bom, ganharia bolsa integral na Universidade.

— E é claro que uma oportunidade como essa não se pode deixar passar — Andy completou, se afastando da minha mãe e veio até Brad, colocando suas mãos sobre seus ombros, fazendo-o ficar de frente para ele. — Estou muito orgulhoso de você, filho.

— É, pai. Valeu. Mas eu já disse que não vou.

— Claro que vai, Bradley — Andy falou, visivelmente irritado com a insistência de Brad, provavelmente achando que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

— Não, pai. Eu não vou!

— É o seu futuro, Brad! Não se brinca com essas coisas.

— Exatamente. É o _meu_ futuro, e eu escolhi não ir.

Os dois agora praticamente gritavam um com o outro, apesar de estarem cara a cara, e tudo que todo mundo ali conseguia fazer era observar a discussão.

— Como não? Que ideia maluca é essa? — Andy perguntou aos gritos, se afastando do filho com o cenho franzido. — O que deu em você para jogar uma oportunidade como essa no lixo?

— O que aconteceu é que eu me apaixonei — Brad gritou de volta, fazendo todo mundo arregalar os olhos, e eu levei as mãos à boca, me impedindo de soltar qualquer tipo de som quando o silêncio imperou, durando longos segundos.

— Você... Se apaixonou? — minha mãe perguntou, quase tanto incrédula quanto Andy, que continuava encarando Brad como se não o conhecesse.

— É. Eu me apaixonei — Brad confirmou, e estava prestes a virar na minha direção e falar aquilo que tínhamos planejado, quando a voz de Andy o interrompeu.

— Você ficou louco? Paixão nenhuma vale desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas! Você é jovem. Se apaixona de novo. Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar alguém bem melhor do que essas garotinhas daqui de Carmel, Brad.

Garotinha de Carmel? Foi disso que Andy me chamou? Tudo bem que ele não sabia que era de mim que Brad estava falando, mas ainda assim, doeu um tantinho.

— Não fale assim, querido. Estar apaixonado é muito importante — minha mãe o cortou, levando uma mão ao seu braço para tentar acalmá-lo.

— Você não sabe do que está falando, pai — Brad reclamou quase ao mesmo tempo, dessa vez dando um passo firme na minha direção. — Se tem uma coisa que poderia me fazer abrir mão dessa vaga, é isso — ele continuou, firmemente erguendo uma mão até a minha e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus.

— O que significa isso? — minha mãe perguntou, instantaneamente abandonando sua postura de apoiar a paixão de Brad.

— Não era bem assim que tínhamos planejado contar — murmurei, contendo o impulso de olhar para o chão, mas mantive o contato visual com a minha mãe e Andy, apenas para o caso deles nos atacarem com um machado ou algo assim.

— Agora já foi — Brad murmurou de volta, apertando mais a minha mão na sua antes de voltar a atenção para os nossos pais. — Nós estamos juntos — ele falou de uma vez, como se puxasse um band-aid. — Namorando, eu digo. E estamos apaixonados.

Pronto. Estava feito. Finalmente tínhamos contado para nossa família sobre o nosso relacionamento. Eu deveria me sentir mais leve, mas isso não aconteceu. Nem de longe. Na verdade, observando nossos pais ali nos encarando como se fôssemos duas anomalias, eu me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo.

Levou alguns segundos, talvez minutos, para que a bomba explodisse em cima de nós. A primeira a reagir foi a minha mãe, que começou a chorar desesperadamente, perguntando onde tinha errado. Andy foi o próximo, partindo logo para cima de Brad. E acho que ele poderia até ter batido no filho se Jake não tivesse ficado no caminho, afastando os dois. David foi o único que se manteve impassível a todo instante, apenas observando a cena com um interesse quase científico. Eu não me surpreenderia se ele começasse a tomar notas.

Os gritos vieram logo a seguir. Andy gritava com Brad, chamando-o de tantos nomes feios que me deixou um pouco chocada. Nunca tinha visto Andy falando aquelas palavras. Jake tentava a todo custo acalmar os ânimos, mas quando Andy percebeu isso, deduziu logo que seu outro filho já sabia disso e que nos acobertara. Não demorou muito para que ele acabasse virando alvo dos insultos também. E quando minha mãe se recuperou da sua crise de choro, ela veio até mim, ainda chorando, mas não mais soluçando histericamente, e começou a me sacudir pelos ombros, perguntando o porquê de termos feito aquilo.

— Mãe, eu o amo — murmurava aflita, tentando fazê-la entender aquilo, mas parecia que ela nem me ouvia.

— Isso é sujo, filha. Vocês são irmãos!

— Ele não é meu irmão! — gritei de volta, me livrando das suas mãos. — Você se casou com o pai dele, mas isso não faz dele meu irmão.

— Eu pensei que vocês se odiassem! Você mentiu para mim o tempo todo! — ela gritou ainda mais alto, esfregando o rosto com as mãos, limpando as lágrimas de qualquer jeito.

— Eu não menti. Eu realmente o odiava, mas isso mudou. Eu o am...

— Não fala isso! — ela voltou a gritar, e eu me encolhi ao vê-la erguendo uma mão na minha direção.

Acho que ela ficou mais chocada do que eu por ter pensado em me bater, porque sua mão caiu pesadamente ao lado do seu corpo, antes que ela voltasse a chorar com ainda mais desespero, caindo ajoelhada no piso de madeira. E eu teria corrido até ela para tentar acalmá-la, abraçando seu corpo que agora sacudia com os soluços, se minha atenção não tivesse voltado para a outra briga que ainda desenrolava ali perto.

— Você vai embora dessa casa!

— Pai, você vai se arrepender de expulsá-lo. Não faz isso — Jake pedia, ainda tentando ajudar. — Brad não tem para onde ir.

— Ah, ele tem. Ele vai para Sacramento. Vai aceitar a oferta da Waldorf!

— Você não pode me obrigar! — Brad gritou, tão alto que fez Andy titubear na sua ordem, mas só por alguns segundos.

E quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz estava tranquila, já sem gritar, mas, de alguma forma, essa firmeza e frieza era muito pior do que os gritos.

— Você é meu filho, é menor de idade, e enquanto viver sob as minhas custas, vai fazer o que eu mandar.

Sem falar mais nada, ele foi até a esposa, a ajudou a levantar e a levou para dentro da casa, deixando todos ali sem palavras.

E eu só me dei conta de que estava chorando, quando Brad veio até mim, e enxugou uma lágrima que escorria pelo meu rosto.

— Eu não vou, Suze! — ele falou, firme, mas num tom baixo. — Ele não pode me obrigar.

— Ele pode, Brad. É o seu pai.

— Eu não acho uma boa ideia vocês ficarem assim agora — Jake falou, se juntando a nós. — Se eles voltarem aqui e verem vocês juntos, vai ser pior. É melhor cada um ficar na sua. Mais tarde, quando todo mundo estiver mais calmo, vocês conversam de novo.

Eu podia ver a lógica do que ele falava, mas não queria me afastar de Brad agora. Ainda assim, quando Jake o afastou de mim, quase empurrando-o para dentro da casa, porque ele também não parecia querer ir, eu nada falei ou fiz.

Quase pulei de susto quando senti algo tocando minha mão, mas era só a mão de David.

— Eu já deveria ter suspeitado, sabe? — ele falou, com a voz tão calma que nem parecia ter presenciado aquela confusão toda. — Vocês dois brigavam demais. E a linha entre o amor e o ódio é tão sensível quanto um fio de cabelo.

— Acho que sim — murmurei, apertando de leve sua mão na minha.

— Eu te considero minha irmã, Suze. Acho que seria muito estranho se alguma coisa acontecesse entre nós — ele continuou, fazendo uma pequena careta que me fez rir. — Isso e o fato de que eu sou quatro anos mais novo que você. Mas acho que você e Brad nunca se sentiram como irmãos, não é?

— Nem um pouco.

— Por mais que papai e mamãe queiram que seja diferente, não dá para mandar no coração. Sei que não vai ser fácil, Suze, mas se você for forte, não importa os meios, vai conseguir aquilo que quer.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas depois de ouvir aquilo, eu meio que desabei. Então agora ali estava eu abraçando meu ruivo irmão mais novo, enquanto ele murmurava palavras de conforto, nem se preocupando com minhas lágrimas. E foi ali, sentada em um dos bancos de madeira com Dave me consolando, que minha mãe me encontrou ao voltar para a área da piscina, ainda com cara de choro, mas sem lágrimas agora.

— Para o quarto. Agora! — ela ordenou, mal me olhando nos olhos.

— É melhor você ir, Suze — Dave murmurou, quando eu não me mexi. — Não contrarie eles agora.

E então eu fui. Calada, chorando, eu segui minha mãe até o meu quarto. Mas quando eu estava entrando, vi Andy passando para o quarto de Brad, levando consigo uma mala grande.

— Não obriga ele a ir embora, Andy — implorei, correndo na sua direção num último apelo. — Por favor, não faz isso!

— Vá para o seu quarto, Suzannah! — ele ordenou sem nem me olhar, deixando a encargo da minha mãe me puxar de volta e me levar para o meu quarto.

— Só me responde uma coisa, Suzannah — ela pediu, fechando a porta atrás de si, e só então me olhou. — Vocês dois... Vocês...

— O quê, mãe? — perguntei impaciente, enxugando uma lágrima com força.

— Vocês dois fizeram... Vocês fizeram sexo? — ela perguntou por fim, parecendo usar todas as suas forças para fazer aquela pergunta.

E tudo que eu consegui fazer, porque já tinha mentido muito nos últimos meses, foi acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

— Como você pôde? — ela esbravejou com o olhar de pura repulsa. — Essa era para ser uma casa feliz. Eu estava feliz. Pensei que você também estivesse. E agora você destruiu tudo.

— Eu não destruí nada, mãe. Eu amo Brad. E eu sei que ele me ama também.

— Amor nenhum vale a destruição de uma família — ela gritou, as lágrimas voltando aos seus olhos. — Como você acha que as coisas vão ficar agora? Como você acha que eu me sinto pela minha filha ser a responsável por obrigar o homem que eu amo a expulsar o próprio filho de casa?

— Ele não precisa fazer isso!

— Claro que precisa. Vocês não podem ficar na mesma casa depois do que fizeram. Esse tempo todo, nos enganaram como se não significássemos nada. Se divertiram à nossa custa. E ainda levaram Jake a mentir para vocês. Era isso que você queria? Destruir essa família?

— Não fala assim, mãe — pedi, de repente sentindo meu corpo pesado, me obrigando a sentar na ponta da cama.

— Espero que esteja feliz agora, Suzannah! Espero que toda essa aventura imoral tenha valido a pena.

E mais uma vez fui deixada sozinha depois que minha mãe saiu, trancando a porta por fora. Dessa vez, sozinha de verdade, porque não tinha mais David para me dar algum consolo.

Cerca de duas horas depois, meu celular, já esquecido em cima da minha mesa de estudos vibrou, e eu teria ignorado-o se não houvesse a esperança de que fosse Brad. Mas não era. Era Jake.

"_Entra na Internet."_

Corri mais que depressa para ligar meu computador, rezando para que Jake pudesse me dar alguma notícia boa, embora não visse como isso poderia acontecer. Conectei às pressas, logando no programa de mensagens instantâneas, e Jake logo veio falar comigo.

: Como você está?

2BuyOrNot2Buy: Como você acha que eu estou? O que está acontecendo aí fora? Minha mãe não me deixa sair. Vi seu pai levando uma mala para o quarto de Brad. Ele não está pensando em expulsá-lo de verdade, está?

: Infelizmente está. Ele queria levar Brad para Sacramento hoje mesmo, mas acho que consegui convencer a deixar para amanhã.

2BuyOrNot2Buy: AMANHÃ? ELE NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO, JAKE!

: Eu tentei, ok? Mas nada do que eu falasse adiantava. Tive que parar quando ele ameaçou me tirar do time de basquete.

2BuyOrNot2Buy: Onde Brad está?

: No quarto dele trancado também. Papai pegou o celular e arrancou o cabo da Internet do quarto dele para que ele não tentasse falar contigo. A mala já está pronta. Eu realmente achava que papai ia se acalmar mais tarde, mas acho que isso não vai acontecer.

2BuyOrNot2Buy: Tem que haver um meio de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Qualquer coisa!

: Pode até ter, mas eu não consigo pensar em nada. Brad até já disse que se ele fosse mesmo para Sacramento, ia dar um jeito de ser expulso no primeiro dia. Mas papai disse que se ele fizesse isso, ia morar na rua, porque para casa ele não voltava. E eu não acho que ele está falando da boca para fora.

Ficamos alguns segundos sem teclar nada, e eu estava até pensando em sair e voltar para a minha cama e chorar até não ter mais lágrimas, quando uma ideia me ocorreu.

2BuyOrNot2Buy: Eu vou falar com Brad. Dá um jeito de distrair nossos pais para eles não subirem, por favor.

: Como você vai fazer isso, Suze? As portas dos quartos de vocês dois estão trancadas. Não dá para pegar a chave.

2BuyOrNot2Buy: Não precisa fazer isso. Só distrai eles.

Nem mesmo esperei que Jake respondesse e desliguei o computador, indo direto para a janela. Ali, um pouco abaixo da minha janela, havia uma entrada na parede que contornava toda a casa, por motivos meramente decorativos. Eu só precisava me equilibrar e assim chegaria ao quarto de Brad.

Tirei as sandálias para não escorregar e, descalça, ainda usando a roupa do churrasco, atravessei a janela para o lado de fora, facilmente apoiando meu pé na entradinha, tendo que colar meu corpo à parede para não tombar para trás. E assim eu fui, lentamente, andando contra a parede, até chegar à janela ao lado da minha, que nem era assim tão perto, e que pertencia ao quarto de Brad.

Para minha aflição, estava fechada, com as cortinas cobrindo o vidro. Não fazia ideia de onde Brad estava, mas arrisquei bater de leve no vidro, esperando que ele estivesse atento ou perto o suficiente para ouvir.

Segundos depois vi a cortina sendo afastada, e Brad arregalou os olhos ao me ver lá fora, mas logo tratou de abrir a janela, me puxando para dentro.

— Você ficou louca? — ele perguntou num sussurro, me abraçando com força.

— Tinha que me despedir — sussurrei de volta, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho.

— Eu não vou, Suze. Não importa o que meu pai fale, eu não vou a lugar algum.

— Você precisa ir — falei firme, me afastando um pouco dele para conseguir pensar com clareza e falar tudo que precisava. Respirando fundo, peguei sua mão na minha e o conduzi até a sua cama, sentando na ponta do colchão, guiando-o para fazer o mesmo. — Você deveria ter me contado sobre essa oferta da escola de Sacramento, Brad.

— Não faz diferença nenhuma, porque eu não quero ir.

— Por minha causa. E isso não é justo. É o seu futuro, Brad. Não dá para desistir de uma coisa como essa por causa de...

— Por causa de quê, Suze? — ele me interrompeu sério, ainda falando baixo para que ninguém nos ouvisse. — Por causa da única pessoa que eu já amei na minha vida? Se isso não é motivo, então o que seria?

— Eu sei, mas...

— Você quer que eu vá? — Brad perguntou, me interrompendo mais uma vez, e eu não consegui mais encará-lo, tanto por medo de mentir ao dizer que sim, quanto por medo de dizer que não e implorar para que ele ficasse.

— Eu só não quero ser a responsável por te impedir de começar a construir o seu futuro — respondi enfim, conseguindo evitar que a minha voz tremesse.

— Ei, olha para mim — ele pediu, levando uma mão ao meu queixo para erguer meu rosto. — Eu só tenho dezessete anos, Suze. Ainda falta mais de um ano para acabar os meus estudos e sabe-se lá quantas partidas eu ainda vou jogar. Quem disse que essa vai ser a única proposta que eu vou receber? E quem disse que essa seria a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer? — Sua sobrancelha arqueou de um jeito bem sexy e um projeto de sorriso ameaçou surgir nos seus lábios. — Que espécie de artilheiro eu seria se aceitasse a primeira oferta que me fizessem?

— Você acha que vai aparecer coisa melhor? — perguntei, me sentindo um tanto esperançosa.

— Eu tenho certeza que sim, Suze!

Soltei o ar pesadamente, deitando na cama, só então sentindo o quanto eu estava cansada e tensa. Quando Brad deitou ao meu lado, apenas me abraçando contra seu corpo quente, eu comecei a me sentir bem melhor.

— Ainda precisamos convencer seu pai a te deixar ficar.

— O velho está irredutível.

— Minha mãe acha que nós destruímos a família com esse namoro.

— Papai falou a mesma coisa. Disse que eu te corrompi — ele falou, o riso deixando sua voz mais suave.

— Você meio que me corrompeu de verdade — lembrei, sem conseguir deixar de rir também. — Me mostrando aquele vídeo pornô e tudo mais.

— Calúnia! — Brad murmurou, rindo contra o meu pescoço. — E você desfilando de lingerie na minha frente também não conta? Você pegou pesado naquele dia.

— Culpada.

A noite já tinha caído por completo àquela hora, e o desespero começou a voltar ao lembrar que, logo ao amanhecer, Brad estaria sendo forçado a sair da cidade. E mesmo ele dizendo que não ia, se Andy o obrigasse, não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer.

— Vamos fugir! — Brad falou de repente, me assustando quando eu estava perdida em pensamentos, nós dois em completo silêncio já há alguns minutos.

— Como é? — Levantei de súbito, sentando na cama e o encarei surpresa.

— Vamos fugir! — ele repetiu, sentando também. E seu semblante, diferente do meu, estava completamente relaxado e feliz, como se tivesse encontrado a solução dos nossos problemas.

— Ficou louco, Brad?

— Claro que não. Você não vê? É o único jeito de fazê-los entender que nós falamos sério quando dissemos que nos amamos. É o único jeito de ficarmos juntos.

Brad estava tão empolgado no que falava, que começou a me contagiar. Apesar da surpresa da sua sugestão, eu conseguia facilmente entender seu ponto.

— Mas e a escola? E o seu futebol?

— Uma coisa de cada vez. Nós vamos embora — ele falou, levantando da cama num pulo, fazendo um pouco mais de barulho do que deveria. — Depois resolvemos a parte da escola. Podemos tentar nos matricular em outra cidade, ou estudar em casa. Quanto ao futebol... Posso entrar em outro time. Sou bom o suficiente para me destacar em qualquer lugar.

— E modesto também — resmunguei, mas sem conseguir deixar de rir.

— Como se você não me amasse assim com sou — Brad falou, abrindo um sorriso perfeito. — E então? O que acha?

— Eu não sei. Eu... — Respirei fundo, fechando um pouco os olhos para tentar organizar as ideias na minha cabeça. Poderia parecer loucura, mas eu não via outro meio. — Vamos fugir!

Nem bem tinha falado isso e Brad já me puxava da cama, me abraçando com força, erguendo meu corpo do chão.

Mas apesar de termos decidido isso assim de súbito, concordamos que tínhamos que nos organizar um pouco. Primeiro precisávamos esperar nossos pais dormirem, para não corrermos o risco de sermos pegos fugindo. E mesmo confiando em Jake, achamos melhor não lhe contar nada, para que ele não ficasse mais prejudicado do que já estava – Brad me contou que ele ficou de castigo até o final das aulas por ter nos ajudado.

Precisaríamos também de um pouco de dinheiro para nos manter até conseguir achar algum emprego. Como destino, escolhemos São Francisco, na tentativa de que conseguíssemos algum emprego rápido por lá, sabendo que tinha tantas empresas e indústrias. Ele não gostou muito quando eu disse que tentaria uma vaga em alguma lanchonete, mas resolvemos discutir isso apenas quando chegássemos.

Depois de contabilizar nossa poupança, percebemos que teríamos que ser rápidos em encontrar algo para ganhar dinheiro, porque só tínhamos pouco mais de mil dólares.

— Mas nós vamos conseguir encontrar algo. Não se preocupe — ele me tranquilizou, mas eu fiz uma nota mental de pegar algumas das minhas joias mais caras quando fosse arrumar minha mochila de fuga.

A última coisa que fizemos antes que eu voltasse para o meu quarto, caso minha mãe viesse me trazer o jantar, foi escrever uma carta de despedida, pedindo desculpas por tudo, principalmente por fugir assim.

Brad mais atrapalhou do que ajudou, querendo escrever alguns desaforos para o pai, então eu acabei escrevendo quase tudo sozinha.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TbX339k190I/AAAAAAAABIU/KIsarSTudN8/s640/120199_Papel-de-Parede-Papel-velho_1920x1200.1%20co%CC%

br.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TbX32Cr6nKI/AAAAAAAABIQ/yI0xaB4P6OA/s640/120199_Papel-de-Parede-Papel-velho_

Resolvemos deixar a carta no meu quarto, porque seria mais fácil achar lá do que na bagunça do quarto de Brad, e nos despedimos rapidamente antes que eu precisasse voltar para o quarto.

— Tome cuidado aí fora — ele pediu antes que eu saísse pela sua janela, depositando um rápido beijo nos meus lábios.

— Pode deixar.

Não foi nada complicado voltar, e eu dei uma tremenda sorte, porque não tinha passado nem dez minutos desde que eu voltara para o meu quarto, quando minha mãe entrou trazendo meu jantar numa bandeja. E, pela sua cara, ficou óbvio que ela ainda não tinha superado o que acontecera, nem ia superar tão cedo.

Sem dúvida nós fizemos bem em decidir ir embora.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Assim que fiquei sozinha, me apressei em colocar o essencial em uma mochila e uma mala de mão, sentindo uma dor imensa ao ter que deixar minhas sandálias e bolsas para trás, mas sabia que na vida era necessário fazer alguns sacrifícios.

Tomei um banho e vesti um pijama, para o caso da minha mãe passar no meu quarto para pegar a bandeja de volta, mas ela não veio.

Quando o silêncio imperou na casa, troquei o pijama por uma das minhas roupas de ninja, antes de amarrar a mala na ponta do lençol para poder jogá-la na entrada da casa sem fazer barulho.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TbYHvUwUn6I/AAAAAAAABJA/CRxTC6qwVfs/Captura%20de%20tela%202011-04-25%20às%2020.46.

Já passava de uma da manhã quando ouvi o sinal combinado. Um assobio imitando uma coruja.

Com cuidado, fui soltando o lençol até que a mala estivesse logo abaixo à minha janela, e olhei uma última vez para o meu quarto antes de jogar a mochila nas costas e sair para a noite, pulando do telhado ao lado da janela para árvore que havia ali, e dela para o chão, fazendo quase nenhum barulho.

— Pegou tudo? — Brad perguntou, saindo das sombras ao lado da garagem, trazendo a bicicleta consigo.

— Peguei. E você?

Nós falávamos tão baixo que era quase impossível nos ouvir.

— Acho que sim.

— Acha, Brad? — murmurei irritada, arrumando melhor minha mochila nas costas depois de pegar a mala que estava no chão. — Só tem essa bagagem? — perguntei, apontando para a sua única mochila.

— Papai já tinha tirado a maioria das minhas roupas do armário e a mala estava do lado de fora do quarto. Fiquei sem muitas opções — ele explicou, dando de ombros antes de me puxar para um beijo rápido. — Vamos?

— Pegou o dinheiro?

— Peguei, Suze — ele respondeu impaciente.

— Documentos? — insisti, porque sabia bem que Brad podia ser bem esquecido às vezes.

— Peg... Hum... Peguei?

— Brad! — Era bem difícil reclamar com alguém quando mal se podia produzir algum som.

— Acho que peguei. Espera um instante — ele pediu, puxando sua mochila para a frente e começou a revirar o conteúdo. — Droga! Onde estão?

— Você não pegou, não é?

— Esqueci — ele sussurrou com tanta cara de culpado que eu nem consegui reclamar.

Em silêncio, escondi a bicicleta de novo e fiquei ali ao lado da garagem esperando enquanto ele subia pela calha que ficava perto da sua janela, voltando cerca de dez minutos depois com um sorriso triunfante, exibindo seus documentos.

Com ele pedalando, me equilibrei na bicicleta, tendo um pouco de trabalho para segurar a mala de mão, saímos de casa sem olhar para trás.

Não íamos para São Francisco de bicicleta, é claro, porque não éramos idiotas. Iríamos até o centro de Carmel, e de lá pegaríamos um ônibus para Monterey.

Tivemos que esperar até às quatro da manhã quando o primeiro ônibus saía, e o tempo todo ficamos ali na parada em frente à Missão, com tanto medo que descobrissem nossa carta antes da hora, que sequer conversávamos. Mas o ônibus chegou e logo estávamos à caminho de Monterey, onde tomamos outro ônibus até San Jose. Chegamos lá por volta do meio dia e nem mesmo tivemos tempo de comer, porque o trem que nos levaria à São Francisco sairia a qualquer minuto.

Mas, com isso, conseguimos chegar ao nosso destino na metade da tarde, e nos hospedamos num motel de beira de estrada mesmo, onde o gerente nem sequer pediu nossas identidades. O que foi uma sorte, porque não tínhamos nenhuma falsa.

Brad queria procurar emprego no mesmo instante, mas consegui convencê-lo a deixar isso para o dia seguinte, quando ele estivesse mais descansado. E definitivamente aquele foi um acerto, porque, depois de passar o dia fora, Brad retornou sorrindo com a notícia de que tinha achado um emprego como carregador num supermercado em Chinatown. Não era lá um emprego que pagasse maravilhosamente bem, mas não podíamos reclamar na situação em que estávamos.

Para que não gastássemos dinheiro com transporte, nos mudamos no dia seguinte para uma pousada no bairro. A dona era uma velha que só falava chinês e cozinhava coisas esquisitas, mas foi o melhor lugar que conseguimos encontrar por um preço que cabia no nosso orçamento. Porque mesmo com a venda das minhas joias, ainda não tínhamos muito dinheiro.

Era quinta feira e eu já não aguentava mais ficar naquela pousada que cheirava a comida chinesa. Já tinha percorrido todo o bairro e conhecia as ruas mesmo sem conseguir entender o nome de algumas delas. Então, apesar de Brad ter dito que não seria necessário, eu consegui um emprego como ajudante de balcão na Fog City Diner, uma lanchonete famosa localizada no Embarcadero, que ficava a cerca de quinze minutos de onde estávamos morando. E o salário era bem legal, para alguém que nunca tinha trabalhado.

— Começo amanhã mesmo — informei depois que ele voltou do trabalho aquela noite, cansado como sempre, mas nunca mudando o hábito de vir até mim, me beijar demoradamente, antes de ir tomar um banho.

Agora estávamos deitados na cama assistindo ao noticiário na pequena televisão preto e branco, depois de comermos o jantar que eu comprei no restaurante que ficava no final da rua.

Brad reclamou um pouco sobre meu emprego, mas quando lembrei de que precisávamos do dinheiro, ele acabou aceitando.

— Ao menos seu horário é o mesmo do meu e não vamos ficar nos desencontrando — ele falou, me puxando mais para perto, infiltrando o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

— Ao menos eu não vou passar o dia todo sem fazer nada, esperando você chegar.

— Adoro quando você fica me esperando como se fosse minha esposa, sabia?

— Seu idiota! — resmunguei, batendo no seu peito, apenas para receber um ataque de cócegas em seguida, me fazendo rir até perder o fôlego.

E ali mesmo naquela cama, quando, já bem mais tarde daquela mesma noite, recuperávamos nosso fôlego por outros motivos, quando me obriguei a mencionar algo que evitávamos a todo custo desde que fugimos de casa.

— Precisamos entrar em contato com nossos pais.

— Eu sei — ele concordou, suspirando pesadamente. — Você liga.

— Deixa de ser covarde, Brad — reclamei, batendo no seu peito de novo. — E nós não podemos ligar. O telefone lá de casa tem identificador de chamadas. Eles vão descobrir onde estamos se virem o prefixo.

— Se você tivesse trazido o celular...

— Minha mãe não pararia de ligar e nunca nos deixaria em paz. E ainda corríamos o risco dela ativar o localizador por GPS para nos encontrar.

— E você anda assistindo muito filme de espionagem.

— Não ando nada — resmunguei, me acomodando melhor contra o seu corpo.

Ficou decidido então que no dia seguinte, no meu intervalo do trabalho, eu iria a um Cyber Cafe que ficava perto da lanchonete, e enviaria um e-mail para a minha mãe. Simples e prático.

No e-mail falei apenas que estávamos bem, e que estávamos trabalhando, para que ela não ficasse preocupada sobre se estaríamos morrendo de fome ou algo assim. Disse que assim que pudesse, mandaria alguma foto nossa para ela visse que estávamos mesmo bem, e reafirmei que a nossa fuga tinha sido necessária e que estávamos felizes agora.

Perguntei por todos e mandei beijos para todos, torcendo que ela não estivesse assim com tanta raiva a ponto de ignorar meu e-mail.

Mas nem precisei me preocupar tanto, porque, no dia seguinte quando voltei ao Cyber, já havia um e-mail de resposta dela.

"_Que ideia idiota foi essa, Suzannah? Como você foi capaz de fazer isso conosco? Fugir assim no meio da noite, deixando apenas uma carta de despedida e demorando todo esse tempo para entrar em contato conosco? E você não percebe que não é apenas o seu futuro que está destruindo, mas o de Brad também? E a escola, como vai ficar? Vão largar tudo assim por causa de um namoro que não tem o mínimo sentido? Vocês precisam estudar e não trabalhar. Não acham que são jovens demais para viver dessa forma completamente imoral, como se não tivessem família? Vivendo como casados? Estou muito decepcionada com você, Suzannah."_

Pensei um pouco antes de responder, e só o fiz porque estava com uma coisa entalada na garganta.

"_Você acha mesmo que somos dois imorais, mãe? Esqueceu que a senhora também foi viver com o papai sem estar casada com ele? É fácil falar dos outros, não é?"_

— Minha mãe disse que estamos vivendo como casados — comentei com Brad naquela noite quando chegamos do trabalho.

— Imagina se nós nos casássemos de verdade — ele falou, enquanto se servia de mais do quiche que eu tinha trazido da Fog City Diner.

— Menos, Brad. _Bem_ menos.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, troquei exatamente dez e-mails com a minha mãe. Foram seis na segunda semana, três na semana seguinte e um na nossa quarta semana em São Francisco. O que me preocupou um pouco.

A cada e-mail que ela mandava, a conversa foi mudando um pouco, chegando ao ponto em que ela parou de me ofender, e até pediu desculpas por me chamar de devassa ou algo assim. Nos últimos e-mails ela começou a implorar para que voltássemos para casa, dizendo que daria um jeito para convencer Andy a não mandar Brad para Sacramento, contanto que desistíssemos dessa ideia maluca de namorar.

Falei que isso não era algo a se negociar, já que o único motivo que tinha nos feito fugir era porque queríamos ficar juntos.

Dali em diante ela continuou pedindo para que voltássemos de qualquer jeito, e que faria algo para nos ajudar.

Confesso que fiquei com pena da sua atitude um tanto desesperada, mas não dei para trás em nenhum momento. Tanto que, na terceira semana, eu evitei responder seus e-mails, para que ela não se empolgasse demais, achando que estava conseguindo me convencer.

Mas depois que completamos um mês em São Francisco e lhe mandei uma foto nossa, ela levou dias para responder. Era uma foto de uma noite que saímos para jantar para comemorar nosso primeiro mês morando sozinhos, em que Brad até alugou um terno para ficar mais apresentável. E até nos demos ao luxo de gastar um pouco mais, em um restaurante organizado.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/TbbjRgSYxoI/AAAAAAAABJs/OP4WIiJCX48/2365669218_

E quando sua resposta finalmente chegou, era o mais curto dos e-mails que trocamos.

"_Vocês parecem mesmo felizes. Me desculpe por tudo, filhinha. Volta para casa, por favor."_

Mandei uma resposta logo em seguida, perguntando o motivo da demora para ela responder e confirmando que nós estávamos mesmo felizes, mas esse foi o último e-mail que recebi seu.

— Tem alguma coisa estranha com a minha mãe — comentei com Brad certa noite, enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas pela baía de São Francisco, na altura do Fog City Diner, depois de sairmos do cinema.

— Por que diz isso? — ele perguntou, me olhando de soslaio.

Contei para Brad do último e-mail dela e o fato de que ela não tinha respondido nenhuma das minhas perguntas ou feito novas perguntas como sempre costumava fazer, e também que fazia três dias que ela não mandava nenhum e-mail novo.

— Vai ver ela só está ocupada.

— Eu duvido que seja isso. Seria impossível ela estar ocupada o suficiente para não se importar conosco ou responder meus e-mails.

— Talvez ela tenha enviado alguma resposta e tenha dado problema no servidor.

— Acha mesmo?

— Tudo é possível.

Talvez fosse aquilo mesmo. Talvez eu estivesse me preocupando à toa. Mas mesmo com aquelas palavras de Brad, eu ainda não consegui relaxar tanto quanto queria.

E provavelmente eu tinha deixado aquilo bem óbvio, porque no dia seguinte, logo quando voltou do trabalho, um pouco mais tarde que o normal, Brad trouxe uma surpresa para mim.

— Sei que combinamos de não gastarmos além do essencial, mas acho que você precisa disso — ele falou, me entregando uma caixa pequena.

— O que é? — perguntei, sentindo aquela alegria de ganhar um presente que há muito não sentia. E era ainda melhor por ser um presente de Brad.

— Abra e descubra.

Eu abri e quase gritei de alegria ao ver um celular.

— É TDMA, então não tem a mínima chance de alguém rastrear, a não ser que a pessoa seja um hacker. E eu já configurei com o cara da loja para não aparecer o número no identificador de chamadas.

— Obrigada, Brad! — praticamente gritei antes de pular nos seus braços, beijando-o por alguns minutos.

— Agora liga para casa, porque você também me deixou um pouco preocupado.

Sorri para ele enquanto ligava o aparelho, discando o número do telefone da nossa antiga casa tão rápido quanto possível, prendendo a respiração enquanto a ligação era completada, e o primeiro toque soava. E tocou outra vez, e mais outra.

— Ninguém atende — murmurei, colocando a ligação no viva-voz para que Brad participasse da minha aflição.

Mas foi só eu terminar de falar, e um "clique" se fez ouvir, sinalizando que alguém tinha tirado o telefone do gancho.

— _Alô_?

Era David e eu quase gritei de alegria ao ouvir sua voz. Nem tinha me dado conta do quanto sentira falta dele.

— Oi, Dave, sou eu.

Ouvi David arfando do outro lado, mas, por alguns segundos, ele nada falou. Ouvi o barulho de uma porta abrindo e fechando, e quando o som de grilos e do mar se fez ouvir, eu deduzi que ele tinha ido para fora de casa. O que era realmente estranho.

— _Suze, graças a Deus você ligou. Como você está?_ — ele perguntou, falando um tanto baixo demais, apenas um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

— Eu estou bem, Dave. Como estão as coisas por aí?

— _Eu diria que... Ah, é melhor... Espera um pouco, ok?_

Mais uma vez ele ficou em silêncio e eu ouvi a porta abrindo e fechando de novo, seguida de uma leve batida em alguma porta e o som de passos apressados. Depois mais um som de porta abrindo e fechando, e então outra pessoa falou conosco.

— _Suzannah, você está bem?_ — Andy perguntou, sua voz séria e genuinamente preocupada. — _E Brad? Como ele está?_

— Nós estamos bem, Andy.

— _Vocês não deveriam ter fugido daquela forma, Suze. Foi irresponsável._

— Pai, não começa, ok? — Brad reclamou, bufando ao meu lado.

— _Brad_ — Andy falou o nome do filho com um suspiro, como se estivesse aliviado por ouvir a sua voz. — _Helen disse que você está trabalhando. Que vocês dois estão, na verdade_.

— É. Já até juntamos um dinheiro bem legal.

— _E os estudos, filho? Vocês vão repetir de ano?_

— Estamos pensando em nos matricular em uma escola aqui perto no próximo semestre e recomeçar o ano letivo — informei, não gostando de ouvir Andy nos tratando como dois irresponsáveis.

E Brad parecia estar pensando o mesmo.

— E estamos nos organizando para alugar um apartamento só nosso no próximo mês — ele falou, lançando um olhar significativo para mim.

Nós realmente estávamos pesquisando preços de apartamentos e era só questão de juntar um pouco mais de dinheiro para conseguir alugar o nosso lugar.

— _Onde vocês estão?_ — Andy perguntou, depois de respirar fundo.

— Não vamos dizer, pai.

— Escuta, Andy, nós ligamos porque eu fiquei preocupada com a minha mãe — falei, já querendo encurtar aquela ligação. — Mandei alguns e-mails e ela não respondeu. E no último e-mail que ela mandou, ela parecia... Sei lá. Estava estranha.

Mais uma vez ouvimos Andy respirando fundo, e aquela demora para responder a essa pergunta foi o que me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

— _Sua mãe não está muito bem, Suze._

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei aflita, só não pulando da cama porque Brad me segurou pelo braço.

— _Desde que vocês fugiram, ela anda toda nervosa, mas isso já era de se esperar. Todos nós ficamos loucos de preocupação com vocês_. — Ele falava baixo da mesma forma que David tinha falado conosco quando atendeu a ligação, como se não quisesse que mais ninguém ouvisse aquela conversa. Algo me dizia que eles não queriam que a minha mãe ouvisse. — _Ela não comia direito e gritava com todo mundo o tempo todo. Mas piorou bastante quando vocês mandaram a foto. Ela viu o e-mail no trabalho e teve um surto nervoso. Chegou em casa chorando e gritando comigo que eu tinha provocado tudo isso. Que era minha culpa vocês terem ido embora e que, por minha causa, ela tinha perdido você para sempre._

— Ela não me perdeu, Andy. E não é culpa sua.

— É claro que é culpa dele — Brad retrucou de imediato.

— Cala a boca, Brad! — reclamei, batendo no topo da sua cabeça. — Andy, por favor, fala para ela que ela não me perdeu. Eu vou sempre estar aqui.

— _Voltem para casa_ — Andy pediu de repente, pegando a mim e a Brad de surpresa. E por alguns segundos nós não sabíamos o que falar.

Uma coisa era a minha mãe insistir para que voltássemos, mas Andy pedir isso era completamente diferente.

— Para você me obrigar a ir para Sacramento ou qualquer outro lugar onde eu tenha que ficar longe de Suze? — Brad perguntou com ironia, sua voz dura e firme. — Não, obrigado, pai. Vamos ficar por aqui.

Levou um certo tempo para que Andy voltasse a falar. Tempo esse que o ouvimos respirar fundo algumas dezenas de vezes.

— _Eu não vou mandar você para lugar nenhum, Brad_ — ele falou por fim, fazendo Brad me encarar com o olhar desconfiado.

— Nem vai mandar Suze de volta para Nova York também?

— _Não. Não vou_ — Andy respondeu, depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez.

— E por que eu deveria acreditar em você? — Brad perguntou, ainda não completamente convencido daquela mudança súbita do pai.

Eu, honestamente, também não estava acreditando naquela mudança.

— _Suze, sua mãe está doente, ok?_ — Andy falou, mudando a atenção para mim, tocando exatamente no ponto que ele sabia que me amoleceria. — _Ela já não come nada. Há dois dias eu tive que levá-la para o hospital para tomar soro, porque ela estava completamente desidratada. O médico receitou vários antidepressivos e agora ela está dormindo à base de remédios. Se você não se incomoda de saber que a sua mãe está assim, saiba que eu me incomodo. E se, para vê-la melhor, eu precisar aceitar esse namoro ridículo, então eu aceito. Eu deixo vocês ficarem juntos como bem quiserem._

— Não é como se você precisasse deixar, pai — Brad falou, ainda irritado com tudo aquilo. — Nós estamos juntos, não estamos? Com ou sem o seu consentimento, nós vamos continuar juntos.

— _Suze_ — Andy continuou, mais uma vez ignorando o filho. —_ Por favor, volte para casa. Eu estou implorando. Voltem para Carmel._

Lancei um olhar angustiado para Brad, querendo que ele parasse de ser tão irredutível, ao mesmo tempo em que entendia o seu ponto. Não foi fácil para nós quando nossos pais tentaram nos separar. Voltar para Carmel poderia fazer minha mãe melhorar, mas poderia também por um fim ao nosso relacionamento. Porque nada nos dava a certeza de que Andy não estava blefando.

— Nós vamos para Carmel — Brad falou por fim, percebendo logo que era aquilo que eu queria, apesar de tudo. — Mas não vamos voltar de vez.

— Isso — concordei de pronto, achando a ideia dele perfeita. — Vamos ficar até a minha mãe ficar boa, então vamos embora novamente.

— _Isso é ridículo!_

— É pegar ou largar, pai — Brad falou firme.

E é claro que Andy pegou. Fosse para tentar contornar a situação depois e nos separar de alguma forma, ou porque ele realmente queria o bem da esposa, ele aceitou a nossa condição.

Assim, no dia seguinte, logo ao raiar do dia, nós fomos aos nossos respectivos trabalhos pedir demissão. O que queríamos mesmo era pedir uma licença de alguns dias, alegando motivos de saúde, mas sabíamos que isso seria difícil, já que tínhamos começado há apenas um mês.

Por volta do meio dia, estávamos de malas feitas, prontos para voltar para Carmel. Tivemos que pegar tudo da pousada, enchendo mais uma mala além da minha de mão e das nossas duas mochilas, com coisas que tínhamos comprado desde que chegamos à São Francisco, porque teríamos que liberar o quarto para futuros hóspedes. A senhora Chan, dona da pousada, nos desejou sorte, ou ao menos era isso que eu achava que ela estava falando quando nos deu um amuleto, que prendeu nas nossas mochilas. E eu esperava mesmo que fosse isso, porque sorte era algo que precisávamos. Não seria nada fácil enfrentar nossos pais cara a cara depois de termos fugido.


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

A noite já tinha caído completamente quando desembarcamos na praça de Carmel em frente à Missão. Era sábado, então as ruas estavam ainda mais movimentadas que o normal, com turistas de todos os lugares se misturando aos moradores, que iam e viam pelas avenidas, entravam e saíam dos restaurantes, alguns à caminho de casa, outros a caminho de um lual que aconteceria na praia, segundo um cartaz exposto no meio da praça.

Como já estava acostumada com o clima de São Francisco, que era bem mais frio do que Carmel, tive que tirar o casaco que usava, antes que começasse a suar. Brad também fez o mesmo, sorrindo para mim enquanto murmurava um "bem vinda de volta ao lar", jogando sua jaqueta sobre o ombro antes de pegar minha mão e me conduzir até um ponto de táxi.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/Tbdhz6kJ-bI/AAAAAAAABJ0/dhc473anjRo/004.

No caminho encontramos com alguns dos antigos amigos de Brad, mas quando eles estavam prestes a fazer aquela festa, viram nossas mãos dadas e pararam, nos observando com os cenhos franzidos. Fizemos de conta que não reparamos naquilo e entramos no primeiro táxi que encontramos, informando o endereço de casa em seguida.

— Nervosa? — Brad perguntou, sem soltar a minha mão.

— Um pouco.

— Eu também — ele confessou, suspirando alto. — Só espero que papai não invente de recomeçar toda aquela briga. Se ele fizer isso, nós voltamos para São Francisco no mesmo instante, ok?

Queria dizer "ok" de volta, mas sabia que não podia.

— Preciso ficar um pouco com a minha mãe, Brad — murmurei, apesar de querer fazer exatamente aquilo que ele sugeria. — É nossa culpa ela estar doente.

— Eu sei — ele murmurou, apertando de leve a minha mão, como se tentasse me fazer perceber que ele entendia. — Mas, se você não quiser, não precisamos ficar hospedados lá em casa. Temos dinheiro suficiente para nos manter em alguma pousada aqui perto.

— É uma boa ideia — concordei, sorrindo para ele. — Mas primeiro vamos ver como Andy vai agir. Depois decidiremos isso.

Quando o táxi parou em frente à casa, nós dois respiramos fundo antes de descer do veículo.

Nada tinha mudado, por incrível que possa parecer. É claro que não tínhamos esperado que Andy tivesse pintado a casa de rosa ou algo do tipo, mas era estranho voltar depois desse tempo todo fora e as coisas estarem exatamente do mesmo jeito, como se nunca tivéssemos saído dali.

Mas nós sabíamos que as coisas só estavam iguais por fora, porque lá dentro, com as pessoas que moravam ali, tudo estaria diferente.

Nem bem começamos a subir os degraus que levava à porta, e essa se abriu, nos fazendo parar de andar, por puro nervosismo.

— Pensei que vocês iam ligar avisando que estariam chegando — Andy comentou, parado ali à porta, nos avaliando como um abutre. Ou talvez fosse só impressão. — Para que alguém fosse pegar vocês.

— Viemos de táxi — informei, embora fosse desnecessário, já que o carro ainda estava manobrando para deixar a entrada de veículos. — Onde está a minha mãe?

— No quarto — Andy falou, dando um passo para o lado, num claro gesto de que podíamos entrar. — Ela não sabe que você está aqui. Não falei nem que vocês poderiam vir, para o caso de mudarem de ideia.

— Não mudamos — falei, mais uma vez desnecessariamente. Ainda sem soltar a mão de Brad, subimos os dois últimos degraus e entramos na casa, sentindo o inconfundível aroma de camarões assando. — Brad, você pode levar isso para o meu quarto? — perguntei, estendendo minha mala e mochila para Brad, mas parei antes que ele as pegasse. — Eu ainda tenho um quarto aqui, não tenho? — perguntei a Andy, apenas por precaução.

— É claro que tem, Suze. Essa casa é sua — Andy respondeu com tanta honestidade e seriedade que eu me perguntei se não estaria exagerando ao pensar que ele nos atraíra para uma armadilha. — É a sua casa também, filho — ele completou, falando com Brad pela primeira vez.

Mas Brad não parecia estar muito a fim de papo, porque simplesmente pegou minhas coisas e subiu os degraus em silêncio, ignorando Andy completamente.

— Vá falar com a sua mãe — Andy pediu, não escondendo muito bem que não tinha percebido que seu filho o ignorara, lançando vários olhares para o andar de cima. — Vai fazer bem a ela.

Assenti sem falar mais nada e abri a porta do quarto deles devagar, tentando não fazer muito barulho para o caso dela estar dormindo. E ela de fato estava. Mas, deitada ali na cama, encolhida sobre uma colcha grossa demais para a temperatura do quarto, era difícil acreditar que aquela mulher era a minha mãe.

Não que ela estivesse assim tão mudada. Seus traços continuavam os mesmos, mas ela agora estava tão magra que faziam seus olhos fechados parecerem ainda mais fundos. Sua pele estava pálida, visível mesmo sob a fraca iluminação do abajur ao lado da cama, e seus lábios, antes sempre tão cheios e vermelhos do batom que ela adorava, agora estavam completamente ressecados e finos, como se tivessem murchado.

Eu não conseguia ver seu corpo, graças à colcha grossa, mas podia jurar que ela estaria só pele e osso.

Sentei na ponta da cama ao seu lado, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, mas pelo visto, o remédio que ela estava tomando era um pouco forte, porque mesmo quando eu comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, ela não acordou.

— Como ela está? — Brad perguntou num sussurro, entrando no quarto cerca de quinze minutos depois.

— Ainda não acordou — falei, também sussurrando. — Olha como ela está, Brad. Está tão magra.

Brad se aproximou e se abaixou ao meu lado, apoiando uma mão no meu joelho, enquanto olhava para a minha mãe ali dormindo. A _nossa_ mãe, para todos os efeitos.

— Ela vai ficar bem. Você vai ver — ele sussurrou, tentando me tranquilizar. — Assim que ela te vir aqui, vai voltar a se alimentar bem e vai se recuperar.

— Tomara. Não gosto de vê-la assim.

— Suzinha?

Nós dois prendemos a respiração quando minha mãe se mexeu ao meu lado, murmurando meu nome com a voz fraca e rouca pela falta de uso.

— Eu estou aqui, mãe — falei mais alto agora, continuando a acariciar seus cabelos. — Eu estou aqui.

Acho que ela pensava que estava sonhando ou algo do tipo, porque abriu um sorriso fraco, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados. Então, depois de um tempo, seu cenho franziu e seus olhos abriram devagar. E ao ver que eu estava mesmo ali, e que não era um sonho, ela sentou na cama com um pouco de esforço e se jogou nos meus braços, começando a chorar copiosamente, chegando até a soluçar.

A abracei de volta, incapaz de falar nada quando um nó fechou a minha garganta.

— Vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas — Brad falou, começando a levantar.

— Brad? — minha mãe chamou, confusa, se afastando um pouco de mim, mas sem me soltar, só então parecendo perceber a presença dele ali. — Ah, meu filho! — ela praticamente gritou antes de puxá-lo para um abraço, quase fazendo-o cair na cama, voltando a chorar ainda mais.

Ficamos ali por longos segundos naquele abraço triplo e desajeitado, até que ela foi se acalmando, e os soluços diminuíram, permitindo que conseguíssemos entender o que ela falava.

— Me perdoem, por favor. Eu errei em tentar afastar vocês dois. Foi errado e agora eu sei disso.

— Está tudo bem, mãe — murmurei, tentando tranquilizá-la.

— Não! Não está nada bem — ela me cortou, usando ainda mais força no abraço. Era realmente incrível que, fraca como ela estava, minha mãe ainda pudesse nos abraçar como um urso. — Eu pensei que era a coisa certa a se fazer, mas fui egoísta e só pensava no quanto isso poderia afetar meu casamento. Nunca parei para pensar no que vocês sentiam.

Tive que morder os lábios e respirar fundo para evitar ceder as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar dos meus olhos. E isso ficou ainda mais difícil quando ela nos afastou e pegou meu rosto entre as duas mãos, me encarando com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

— Eu não quero te perder, filhinha. Eu não posso te perder. Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo.

— A senhora não vai me perder, mãe — assegurei com a voz estrangulada, sem conseguir mais deter uma lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto.

— Quando eu vi aquela foto... Vocês pareciam tão felizes nela — ela continuou, tocando meu rosto como se quisesse memorizar cada um dos meus traços ou apenas matar a saudade. — E eu percebi que estava perdendo isso. Eu queria poder fazer parte dessa felicidade, mas não podia, porque vocês não estavam mais aqui.

— Nós precisávamos ir embora, mãe. Era o único jeito de...

— Eu sei! — ela me interrompeu, soluçando ao mesmo tempo. — Eu entendo agora. Vocês se amam de verdade. Não é só uma aventura ou uma brincadeira para chamar a atenção.

— Nós nunca quisemos provocar toda essa confusão, mãe — Brad falou, conseguindo ser o único a se manter firme naquela confusão de lágrimas. — Por isso não contamos nada no começo, para descobrir o que sentíamos de verdade um pelo outro. E isso nunca foi uma brincadeira. Eu amo sua filha. De verdade.

— Oh, Brad! — Mais uma vez minha mãe se jogou nos braços dele, voltando a chorar com ainda mais intensidade.

Uma batida a porta a fez se afastar, fungando, mas continuou segurando nossos braços como se tivesse medo que saíssemos correndo de repente.

— O jantar está pronto — Andy avisou, colocando apenas a cabeça pela porta.

— A culpa disso tudo é sua! — minha mãe gritou, tão alto que me assustou, doendo de verdade no meu ouvido. — Se você não tivesse proibido o namoro, nada disso teria acontecido.

— Eu sei, Helen. Eu sei que a culpa é minha — Andy concordou pesaroso, entrando um pouco mais no quarto, mas continuou ali ao lado da porta. — Agora venha comer alguma coisa. Você precisa se alimentar.

Eu fiquei realmente com pena de Andy naquele momento. Ele estava nitidamente preocupado com a minha mãe, aceitando toda a culpa do que tinha acontecido, quando há apenas alguns minutos ela tinha dito que a culpa era toda dela. E ali estava Andy, calmo, fazendo tudo que a esposa queria só para que ela ficasse bem.

— Eu não vou comer! — minha mãe gritou, parecendo muito comigo quando eu inventava de ficar birrenta.

— É claro que a senhora vai comer! — falei firme, ficando de pé ao lado da cama. — Vamos lá! Levanta dessa cama, porque a senhora vai jantar, por bem ou por mal.

Mas quando eu afastei a colcha e a puxei pela mão para fazê-la levantar, levei um baita susto ao ver seu corpo amolecendo de repente, como se ela fosse desmaiar. No segundo seguinte Andy já estava ao nosso lado ajudando a amparar a esposa, embora isso não fosse necessário, porque Brad também estava ali.

— Muito rápido — ela murmurou, quando já estava sentada novamente, respirando com dificuldade.

— Você precisa comer alguma coisa, meu amor — Andy insistiu, erguendo uma mão para acariciar o rosto da minha mãe.

— Sai daqui, Andy! — ela ordenou ainda com a voz fraca, mas firme, se afastando da sua mão.

Andy parecia ter se acostumado com aquele tipo de tratamento, porque apenas respirou fundo e recuou, andando pesaroso até a porta. Mas eu me senti realmente mal por ver aquilo. Eu sabia que minha mãe amava Andy e que aquilo era apenas a raiva falando mais alto. Ainda assim não teve como não me sentir mal por saber que o motivo do relacionamento deles estar daquele jeito era minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse fugido, os dois ainda estariam se tratando daquele jeito carinhoso e meloso que sempre me dera náuseas.

Mas se eu não tivesse fugido, eu não estaria mais com Brad.

— Fica aqui — pedi a Brad num sussurro, e saí do quarto atrás de Andy, encontrando-o a caminho da cozinha. — Andy, será que você poderia preparar uma bandeja para eu levar para o quarto? Vou dar um jeito para fazê-la comer.

— Claro, Suze — ele concordou com um sorriso fraco e logo começou a organizar tudo. — Se quiser, pode voltar para lá. Eu levo tudo.

— Eu espero.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele servia três pratos com porções diferentes, e eu deduzi que o menor era da minha mãe, já que ela não estava comendo muito, o médio seria o meu, e o mais cheio, o de Brad, que sempre comera mais do que aguentava.

— Escuta, Andy, eu... — Mordi os lábios sem saber bem o que falar, ou talvez apenas por falta de coragem. — Eu vou conversar com a minha mãe, ok? Não é justo ela ficar te tratando assim por...

— Está tudo bem, Suze — ele me interrompeu, evitando meu olhar enquanto organizava os talheres na bandeja. — A culpa de tudo estar desse jeito é minha. Se eu não tivesse tentado expulsar meu filho de casa para afastar vocês dois, isso nunca teria acontecido.

— Ela apoiou essa ideia na época, Andy. Não deixe-a colocar a culpa toda em você, porque todo mundo tem uma parcela de culpa para as coisas terem chegado a esse ponto.

Seu olhar finalmente ergueu da bandeja para mim, e eu vi um pouco de esperança ali.

— Talvez você tenha razão. Difícil é fazê-la enxergar isso.

— Sei bem como minha mãe pode ser teimosa quando quer — falei com um meio sorriso. Afinal, eu tinha puxado esse lado dela. — Mas não se preocupe. Ela vai recuperar o bom senso quando estiver se sentindo melhor.

— Suze?

Me voltei rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de David ali na porta da cozinha e abri os braços para abraça-lo quando ele correu na minha direção.

— Pensei ter ouvido a sua voz — ele murmurou me abraçando de volta. — Senti sua falta.

— Também senti, Dave. — Era impressão minha ou ele tinha crescido alguns centímetros? — Onde está Jake?

— Tinha um jogo hoje. Deve chegar a qualquer momento — Andy respondeu, começando a levar o jantar para o quarto.

— Deixa que eu levo isso — falei, me afastando de Dave para tirar a bandeja da mão dele. — Não vamos querer estressar mais ela agora, certo?

— Acho que não — ele concordou, me deixando pegar a bandeja, mas andou comigo até o quarto e abriu a porta para mim, já que eu estava com as duas mãos ocupadas.

Minha mãe ainda tentou fazer drama dizendo que não ia comer, mas acabou cedendo depois que eu sentei na cama com ela, pedindo a Brad para fazer o mesmo, e disse que só a deixaríamos em paz quando ela comesse. E ali ficamos, os três jantando em cima da cama, até que os pratos estivessem completamente vazios.

Quando eu fiz menção de levantar ao ver seus olhos querendo fechar pelo sono, minha mãe simplesmente agarrou meu braço com força e me fez deitar ao seu lado. E quando ela adormeceu, ainda segurando meu braço, eu tive que pedir ajuda a Brad para conseguir sair da cama.

Eu até poderia dormir ali com ela, mas estava precisando de um banho urgente depois de passar quase um dia inteiro viajando.

— Ela dormiu — avisei a Andy, que estava sentado na sala assistindo televisão.

Jake estava ali também e rapidamente levantou, correndo para abraçar o irmão daquele jeito másculo e cheio de tapas nas costas, antes de vir até mim e me abraçar com mais delicadeza.

— Onde vocês se meteram, afinal? — Jake perguntou, depois de sentar de novo, e Brad me levou até o outro sofá, sentando ao meu lado.

— Por aí, Jake — ele respondeu, passando um braço sobre os meus ombros, me puxando para mais perto.

Talvez até Brad tenha feito aquilo de propósito para provocar o pai, e eu vi o olhar de Andy concentrado naquele gesto, mas ele nada falou.

— Por que não vão falar? Qual o problema? — Jake perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Porque nós vamos voltar para lá assim que as coisas estiverem mais calmas por aqui. E queremos continuar no nosso lugar, em paz.

— Eu pensei que vocês estavam voltando para casa.

— Não. Combinamos com Andy de ficar até a minha mãe melhorar — falei. — Acho que vamos ficar cerca de uma semana apenas.

Jake lançou um olhar questionador ao pai, mas esse, mais uma vez, nada falou. E dessa mesma forma as coisas continuaram pelo resto do final de semana. Eu passei o domingo inteiro com a minha mãe no seu quarto, percebendo as pequenas mudanças físicas que começavam a aparecer com a alimentação constante. Seus lábios voltaram a ficar cheios, embora ainda estivessem um pouco ressecados, e a cor voltou aos poucos ao seu rosto.

Algumas vezes ela insistia em saber onde nós estivemos durante esse mês, mas eu me mantive firme em não contar. Mas na maior parte do tempo nós apenas ficávamos ali na cama assistindo algum filme, ou só conversando bobagens.

Brad ficou um pouco conosco também no começo e no final do dia, usando o meio tempo para surfar, coisa que há muito ele vinha reclamando de sentir falta.

Quando, ao final do dia Andy trouxe o jantar para nós três, minha mãe não o expulsou do quarto como tinha feito no dia anterior. Mas tampouco falou com ele. Queria conversar com ela sobre aquilo, mas achei melhor deixar para depois, quando ela resolvesse sair do quarto. E isso finalmente aconteceu na tarde da segunda feira, quando eu a convenci a andar um pouco ao redor da casa para pegar um pouco de sol.

Andy nos acompanhou mantendo uma certa distância, enquanto Brad e eu andávamos com a minha mãe, caminhando devagar, até chegarmos à praia, deixando que ela andasse um pouco pela areia antes de voltarmos para casa.

Ela estava se recuperando bem rápido, e eu me atreveria até a dizer que ela já tinha ganhado uns dois quilos ou mais.

Por isso, sabendo que ela estava melhor, decidi que aquele era o momento para conversarmos.

— Não. Nada de ir para o quarto — falei firme, quando minha mãe fez menção de entrar no quarto, e a levei para a área da piscina, pedindo a Brad e Andy que nos acompanhasse. Mas Andy só o fez depois de passar na cozinha e nos servir quatro copos de suco de laranja, ainda pensando no bem estar da esposa. — Precisamos conversar — falei, quando todos já estavam sentados.

— Eu não quero conversar. Quero deitar — minha mãe resmungou, se recostando à cadeira e cruzou os braços, mais uma vez parecendo uma criança birrenta.

— Depois a senhora faz isso. Agora precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas. — Respirei fundo e lancei um olhar para Brad tentando organizar as ideias, e ele também me olhava de volta, esperando que eu começasse. Quando olhei de novo para minha mãe e Andy, vi que ele olhava apenas para a esposa, observando cada um dos seus movimentos. — Em primeiro lugar, mãe, a senhora precisa parar de culpar Andy por tudo. Eu sei que...

— Ele é o culpado, Suzannah! — ela me interrompeu, evitando olhar para o marido. — Se ele não tivesse...

— Chega, mãe! — a interrompi firme, respirando fundo mais uma vez. — A senhora está sendo hipócrita em jogar a culpa em cima dele. Eu lembro bem que você o apoiou quando ele tentou expulsar Brad de casa. E eu lembro bem de a senhora me culpar por tudo isso.

— Eu não fiz isso — ela se defendeu com a voz fraca.

— Não? Tem certeza, mãe? — perguntei com ironia, mas não lhe dei tempo de responder. — Tem certeza de que a senhora não me acusou de destruir a sua felicidade? De tentar arruinar seu casamento por ter me envolvido com Brad? Que a senhora não me chamou de indecente mais de uma vez?

— Eu...

— Culpar Andy não vai mudar nada do que aconteceu — continuei, interrompendo-a mais uma vez. — A única coisa que pode acontecer é _você_, e não eu, acabar sendo a responsável pelo fim do seu casamento. Porque Andy continua aqui, mesmo depois de tudo, mesmo depois da sua filha ter tentado "destruir" o seu casamento. Ele não está com raiva de você por ter me trazido para Carmel e isso ter resultado no meu namoro com o filho dele. Enquanto isso, a senhora está culpando-o por tudo, afastando a única pessoa que ficou do seu lado quando _você_, mãe, ficou contra a sua própria filha.

Eu sabia que estava sendo dura com minha mãe, mas também sabia que ela precisava ouvir essas coisas. E nem mesmo as lágrimas que ela derramava agora me fizeram parar.

— Será que você não percebe que a única que está sendo completamente irracional é você mesma? Você o apoiou para fazê-lo expulsar Brad de casa e depois se voltou contra o seu próprio marido, quando, sem dúvida, ele estava se sentindo tão mal com tudo isso quanto a senhora. É isso que você quer, mãe? — Estendi minhas mãos sobre a mesa, pegando uma das suas, que tremiam de leve, enquanto ela continuava a chorar. — Eu sei que você o ama. E ele te ama também, mãe, apesar desse seu comportamento maluco. Então eu espero mesmo que você perceba isso antes que seja tarde demais e ele se canse de ser desprezado. Porque, quando eu for embora de novo, é ele quem vai estar aqui ao seu lado.

— Você vai embora? — ela perguntou de repente, quase pulando da cadeira. — Você não pode ir. Por favor, Suzinha, não vá!

— Não dá para ficar, mãe. Vocês nunca vão aceitar nosso namoro — falei, me mantendo firme na decisão, soltando a sua mão para pegar a de Brad.

— Isso é culpa sua, Andy. Se você não...

— Mãe, eu já disse para não fazer isso. Não é culpa só dele, mas sua também.

— Eu quero que você volte, filhinha.

— Mesmo? E a senhora aceitaria meu namoro sem questionar?

— Claro que sim.

— Sem fazer cara feia quando eu beijar a sua filha? — Brad perguntou, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

Mas a careta que ela fez naquele momento foi a única resposta que precisávamos.

— Viu só?

— Vocês não precisam se beijar na nossa frente — ela murmurou, tentando se recompor, mas era tarde demais.

— Seja realista, Helen — Andy a cortou, também falando pela primeira vez desde que começamos aquela discussão. — Os dois estão namorando há mais de cinco meses, e passaram o último mês morando juntos. Beijar ou não na nossa frente não vai mudar o fato de que eles se beijam e, sem dúvida, fazem muito mais do que isso.

Minha mãe cobriu o rosto com as mãos, resmungando alguma coisa que eu não entendi, e eu senti meu rosto corar de leve ao ouvir Andy falando da minha vida sexual com o seu filho. Não era nada agradável.

— Eu falei sério quando disse que estava disposto a aceitar esse namoro — Andy continuou, ignorando a reação exagerada da minha mãe. — Sei que não vai ser fácil no começo, mas se vocês decidirem ficar, eu prometo que não vou fazer nada para atrapalhar esse relacionamento.

— Está falando sério? — Brad perguntou, ainda desconfiado.

— Eu quero você em casa, filho — ele respondeu sério. — Eu não quero ser o responsável por destruir o seu futuro. Suzannah estava coberta de razão quando disse na carta que te forçar a ir para Sacramento nunca daria certo.

— Não daria mesmo.

— Eu sei. Agora eu sei. Eu apenas estava com muita raiva naquele dia e não estava pensando direito.

— Você me expulsou de casa.

— E eu vou me arrepender para sempre desse dia. — Quando vi os olhos de Andy marejados, a ficha caiu de que ele estava mesmo falando sério sobre tudo aquilo. Ele estava disposto a nos aceitar como um casal. E a prova disso veio logo a seguir. — Fui à escola hoje. Conversei com o diretor e ele autorizou que vocês voltem às aulas, contanto que façam alguns trabalhos para compensar as faltas. Então vocês não precisam perder o ano letivo, se decidirem ficar.

— Fiquem, por favor — minha mãe implorou, surpreendendo a todos ao pegar a mão de Andy, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele.

Lancei um olhar para Brad, pensando em tudo aquilo que Andy e minha mãe tinham acabado de falar. Afinal de contas, não fora exatamente por aqueles motivos que nós dois tínhamos ido embora? Porque eles não aceitavam nosso namoro? Para que pudéssemos ficar juntos? E agora Andy estava nos dando a oportunidade de não só ficarmos juntos, como também ficar com a nossa família, e ainda continuar estudando.

— Você está mesmo pensando nisso, não está? — Brad perguntou, franzindo o cenho de leve. — Você quer ficar?

Eu podia ver que ele não aprovava aquilo. Estava nítido na sua expressão.

— Talvez. Talvez nós possamos ficar para ver como...

— Você acha mesmo que eles vão mudar assim de uma hora para outra? — ele perguntou me interrompendo, apontando para o casal à nossa frente.

— Vamos conversar, ok? — sugeri. — Em particular — completei quando ele ia começar a falar, e fiquei em pé, lhe estendendo uma mão para que ele me seguisse.

Deixamos minha mãe e Andy ali sozinhos para que se entendessem e resolvessem seus próprios problemas, e levei Brad até o andar de cima, indo direto para o meu quarto.

Nós não tínhamos dormido juntos nessas duas noites, por respeito apenas, e também por achar que Andy não iria gostar nada de saber que estávamos dormindo na mesma cama, apesar do que ele tinha falado sobre estar ciente de que nós estávamos fazendo isso diariamente no último mês.

— Eu não acredito que você vai cair nessa, Suze — Brad falou assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim. — É óbvio que eles estão mentindo!

— E se não estiverem, Brad?

— Será que você não vê que isso é só um plano para nos fazer ficar?

— Tudo bem. Vamos supor que esse é o caso — falei calmamente, puxando-o até a minha cama e sentei ali com ele. — O que nos impede de ir embora de novo se eles estiverem mentindo? Fizemos isso uma vez. Podemos fazer de novo.

— Fugir de novo?

— Não seria bem fugir. Nós podemos fazer um acordo. Se eles cumprirem com a parte deles, nós ficamos. Do contrário, vamos embora.

Brad voltou a franzir o cenho, pensando sobre aquilo, mas eu podia ver que ele estava começando a enxergar meu ponto de vista.

— Nós podemos terminar os estudos, Brad — continuei, pegando suas mãos nas minhas. — Não vamos precisar repetir o ano inteiro todo de novo. E você pode falar com o técnico e fazê-lo te aceitar de volta no time. Tenho certeza que ele vai deixar.

— Não tenho muita certeza disso. Ele vai querer me esfolar vivo por ter largado tudo.

— Duvido que ele queira perder o artilheiro do time. — Sorri para ele quando o vi fazendo aquela expressão de quem se achava a última bolacha do pacote, me sentindo mais relaxada. — E eu sei que, mesmo fazendo essa pose toda de quem não está nem aí para o seu pai, você sentiu a falta dele e dos seus irmãos.

— Dele eu não senti — ele falou, ficando sério novamente.

— Sentiu, Brad. Eu sei que sentiu. Não adianta mentir para mim. — Estendi uma mão, tocando seu rosto de leve. — Nós poderíamos ficar todos juntos de novo. Como uma grande família, meio torta, mas que não deixa de ser a nossa família.

— Você quer mesmo ficar, não é? — ele perguntou, sua voz mais suave agora, enquanto sua mão cobria a minha sobre seu rosto.

— Eu quero, Brad.

E quando ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar de uma vez, eu sabia que tinha cedido.

Antes mesmo que Brad falasse alguma coisa, eu já pulava nos seus braços, beijando-o com intensidade.

— Eu só espero que eles não inventem de nos obrigar a dormir em quartos separados — ele falou, quando já estávamos deitados na cama, e eu acabei rindo contra o seu pescoço. — Estou falando sério. Eles que tentem. Juro que saio correndo nu pela escola se eles fizerem isso.

Eu ri ainda mais com aquilo, mesmo sabendo que Brad era bem capaz de fazer o que prometia. E eu é que não ia querer meu namorado desfilando pelado pela escola, quando só eu poderia ver o que ele escondia debaixo da roupa.

Sem dúvida Andy e a minha mãe não gostaram nada das nossas condições. E não falo nem apenas dessa última de Brad. Eles também não gostaram de se sentir ameaçados com uma possível nova fuga nossa. Mas nós apenas falamos que se eles cumprissem com a parte deles, continuaríamos em Carmel. E é claro que eles também quiseram impor algumas condições, mas acho que era só para não ficar para trás. Porque nos obrigar a estudar e fazer todos os trabalhos que os professores passassem para repor as nossas faltas, já era algo que tínhamos dado como certo. Nós precisávamos recuperar o tempo perdido na escola. E eles também falaram que se perceberem que o nosso namoro estava atrapalhando os estudos... Bem, eles tentaram falar algo assim, porque Brad logo os interrompeu, alegando que proibir alguma coisa bateria de frente com a primeira condição, que era não tentar nos separar. Então nada mais foi dito a respeito daquilo.

Não digo que foi fácil voltar para a escola. Quando chegamos lá, todos nos olhavam esquisito, e eu poderia apostar que a notícia do motivo da nossa fuga tinha rendido bastante nas últimas semanas. E agora que estávamos de volta, eles só teriam a confirmação.

Até porque Brad fez questão de entrar comigo de mãos dadas e me beijar antes de irmos para a aula. E na hora do intervalo, foi comigo que ele sentou, deixando de lado seus amigos do time de futebol.

Cee Cee me bombardeou de perguntas durante toda a aula de Espanhol, mandando milhares de papeizinhos para a minha mesa. Ela estava tão chocada quanto todo o resto da escola, e ainda mais porque eu não tinha contado para ela.

— Pensei que nós fôssemos amigas.

Foi bem difícil acalmá-la e fazê-la parar de me olhar feio. E isso só aconteceu quando, ao final das aulas, nos deparamos com o grupinho irritante das líderes de torcida. Ali sim estava o grupo que tinha ficado mais chocado com o meu namoro com Brad. Uma delas até chorava. As outras, insuportáveis como sempre, me encurralaram perto do portão, me chamando de vários nomes bem feios e que ia totalmente contra as normas das líderes de torcida de serem sempre bem educadas, simpáticas e sorridentes.

Bem, elas estavam sorrindo. Mas não havia um pingo de simpatia.

— Você é uma nojentinha, sabia? — Melissa falou com a voz carregada de desprezo. — Ele é seu irmão, sua imunda. Não sei como permitem que alguém como você estude numa escola de respeito como essa.

— O que eu não sei é como essa escola permite que alguém venha para a escola com uma saia desse tamanho e sem calcinha — Cee Cee devolveu, aparecendo de repente ao meu lado. — Não que tenha alguma coisa aí debaixo que nenhum dos garotos já não tenha visto. Ou tocado.

— Ora, sua... Sua...

— Fala com a minha mão, Vadia-Fuller! — Cee Cee falou apenas, antes de pegar a minha mão e me arrastar para longe daquele grupo.

Não que eu precisasse de ajuda para me defender, mas foi bem legal Cee Cee ter feito isso por mim, ainda mais quando ela deveria estar com raiva por eu ter escondido tudo dela. Foi bem legal mesmo.

E quando eu encontrei Brad ao final da tarde, vi logo pelo seu sorriso que não era a única com motivos de sobra para estar feliz.

— O técnico me aceitou de volta — ele falou de uma vez, me puxando da cadeira para me dar um abraço forte.

Ele tinha ficado até mais tarde na escola para tentar negociar sua volta ao time, e eu tinha voltado sozinha, porque Jake tinha ficado treinando. Como minha mãe tinha saído com Andy e Dave estava no andar de cima fazendo alguma coisa que não quis me contar, eu acabei ficando sem opções a não ser me sentar à mesa da cozinha para começar a fazer os trabalhos que os professores passaram. E digo uma coisa: os professores da Junipero Serra conseguiam ser bem maus quando queriam.

— Eu disse que ele ia te aceitar!

— O caso é que o time perdeu os últimos dois jogos e se perder o próximo, vai ficar fora do regional, então o pessoal está um pouco desesperado — ele explicou, fazendo uma pequena careta e depois deu de ombros. — De qualquer forma, ele me deixou voltar. Só preciso treinar feito um condenado para voltar à forma. Se bem que esse mês carregando caixas no supermercado me deixou até mais forte.

— E gostoso também — completei, abrindo um sorriso enquanto apertava o músculo dos seus braços.

Ele riu alto antes de me puxar para os seus braços novamente, me beijando no meio de um sorriso.

Mas quando ele me pegou nos braços, qualquer resquício de riso já tinha desaparecido, e os trabalhos da escola ficaram completamente esquecidos em cima da mesa, enquanto ele me levava para o andar de cima, nos trancando no meu quarto, que agora era nosso.

— Comprei uma coisa para você — ele falou num sussurro quando já estávamos na minha cama, mas ainda completamente vestidos. E do bolso da sua calça, ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo vermelho escuro, que parecia muito com uma caixa de aliança.

— Brad, o quê...?

— Calma, porque isso não é um pedido de casamento, ok? — ele me interrompeu, sorrindo torto ao ver meu desespero. — Eu não estou pronto para casar e não acho que vou estar tão cedo.

— Nem eu — assegurei, respirando fundo para me acalmar do susto.

— De qualquer forma, eu comprei isso lá em São Francisco — Brad continuou, ainda rindo da minha reação, mas aos poucos foi ficando sério. — Ia te dar naquela noite que saímos para passear, mas você estava tão preocupada com a sua mãe, que achei melhor deixar para depois. — Só então ele abriu a caixinha, revelando um anel dourado, sem brilhantes, mas com umas marcas que eu conhecia bem. Era um anel da Cartier. — É usado, está bem? — ele acrescentou, quando viu que eu tinha reconhecido a joia. — Não tinha dinheiro para comprar um novo, mas esse nem arranhado está.

— Brad, eu não sei o que falar — murmurei, me sentindo como se tivesse ganhado o melhor presente do mundo. E talvez fosse.

Eu não dava a mínima se era novo ou não. O que importava era que Brad tinha comprado aquilo para mim, sabendo exatamente o que significava.

— Li em uma daquelas suas revistas sobre isso. É um anel que fala do amor eterno, certo? — Assenti confirmando, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. — Eu espero não soar muito meloso ou piegas, ok? Só queria te dizer que me lembro como se fosse hoje do dia que você me ensinou a diferença entre paixão e amor. Então isso é meio que uma forma de te mostrar que é isso que eu sinto. Que, apesar de tudo, e independente de qualquer coisa, eu sempre vou te amar.

— Seu... Idiota — resmunguei, sentido uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas respirei fundo e o puxei pelo pescoço, beijando-o com paixão. — Você é muito, muito idiota! — murmurei contra a sua boca, interrompendo o beijo quando ele riu e se ergueu um pouco para pegar a minha mão, tirando o anel da caixinha.

De fato aquilo não era um anel de noivado nem nada do tipo. Foi no dedo médio da minha mão direita que Brad o colocou, apenas para, como ele disse, representar nosso amor.

Porque era certo que eu o amava. Nem sei bem quando isso começou, mas sabia que a cada dia ia ficando mais forte. E era com demonstrações como essa, que eu tinha certeza de que ele me amava também. Não só pelo presente em si, mas pelo seu significado. Da mesma forma que eu sentia esse amor quando ele me olhava como agora, como se eu fosse a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera. Ou como ele fazia questão de tocar cada parte do meu corpo enquanto me despia, e como insistia que eu fizesse o mesmo por ele, sentindo sua pele reagindo aos meus toques.

Quando ficávamos completamente nus, ele por cima de mim deixando seu peso cair de leve sobre o meu, apenas para me permitir senti-lo por inteiro, e nossos olhares se encontravam, era mais uma prova do que ele sentia por mim. E eu sabia que ele podia ver o mesmo nos meus olhos.

E quando nossos corpos finalmente se tornaram um só, naquele fim de tarde de Carmel, o resto de sol entrando pela minha janela aberta, qualquer preocupação sumiu da minha cabeça. Tudo que eu queria era sentir seu corpo, sentir o prazer que ele me proporcionava.

Seus gemidos roucos ecoavam no meu quarto, abafados pela música que ele tinha colocado quando entramos. O ritmo aumentava a cada instante, buscando mais e mais prazer. Suas mãos buscaram as minhas, e ali ficaram ao lado da minha cabeça, entrelaçadas, enquanto ele se movia ainda mais rápido dentro de mim, seus olhos nunca desviando dos meus.

Mais uma vez, como sempre fazia, Brad esperou até que eu tivesse alcançado o ápice, para vir junto, gemendo meu nome com o pouco fôlego que lhe restava. E nem mesmo depois disso, quando estávamos suados e exaustos, ele saiu de cima de mim, ou sequer soltou minhas mãos, seus olhos mantendo os meus presos, como se quisesse transmitir com aquele olhar, tudo que ele estava sentido. Mas eu sabia. Eu sabia, porque era o mesmo que eu sentia. Era um amor só nosso. Pouco importava a forma como tudo aquilo começou. O que importava era como estava terminando. Ou melhor, como estava sendo, porque nossa história estava longe de chegar ao fim.

.com/_LRfBPu-Vcj0/Tb7ILObufUI/AAAAAAAABM8/wC-KONYAMOU/reg_11.


End file.
